


Nimbus

by zehn



Series: cloud atlas [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Memory Related, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 40,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zehn/pseuds/zehn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa es una tormenta e Iwaizumi siempre lo ve venir. O tal vez no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Una cierta idea que se plantó en mi cabeza sobre promesas y memorias perdidas. Aquí voy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En donde Iwaizumi siente dolor y olvida cosas. Además, Kuroo es el mejor/peor compañero de cuarto que puede tener.

Cuando Iwaizumi despierta por quinta vez durante la noche, está convencido de que algo malo va a pasar. Él duerme como un bebé, o como una roca, Hanamaki nunca se decidió por alguno de los dos. Kuroo a veces lo comparaba con un gato, pero luego decía que eso sería una ofensa para los felinos. Evitaba el puño de Iwaizumi y se iba, tan campante como había llegado.  
Se voltea boca arriba y se queda mirando el techo. No hay nada interesante en él; es solo un montón de cemento pintado de blanco con una capa de algo que le da un efecto brillante, de manera que la habitación da la impresión de estar muy iluminada cuando es de día o cuando tienen la luz encendida.

En este momento, Iwaizumi solo ve unos pocos reflejos, que se cuelan por la abertura de las cortinas que habían puesto tan pronto se instalaron en la habitación. Ve unas luces amarillas, de los carros, y otras del mismo color, en la calle. A cierta distancia, se escucha el ruido de los motores, gente hablando y riendo y uno que otro borracho.

A seis meses del inicio de su vida universitaria, Iwaizumi no sabe si enorgullecerse al decir que no ha sabido aprovechar la vida nocturna en Tokio. No es su culpa, no sabía en que se metía al empezar esa carrera y mucho menos cuando al conseguir aquella habitación. De vez en cuando salía, pero nunca le daba tiempo para mucho. Quizá Kuroo tenía razón, debía ser menos estricto o se iba a morir de estrés. Iwaizumi no sabía si Kuroo decía la verdad o no, pero sí tenía claro que su compañero sabía tanto sobre tantas cosas que a veces era mejor creerle.

Y quizá, lo que siente en sus articulaciones cada vez que se mueve es precisamente eso, un presagio de su muerte por estrés. Iwaizumi prueba a doblar una rodilla, un chasquido resuena por toda la habitación tan fuerte que el joven se siente un poco asustado. Se toca la rodilla, para comprobar que está bien y que no ha sufrido ningún daño grave. Está bien. Cuando intenta volver a su posición original, sus articulaciones vuelven a producir un sonido que se le antoja asqueroso y los músculos de sus piernas y brazos duelen. Lo siente incluso en su espalda y en su abdomen; como aquellos días con el entrenador Mizoguchi, dando vueltas alrededor de la cancha, haciendo lagartijas y sentadillas, luego saques y remates, hasta que el último de los integrantes del equipo caía rendido.

Al voltearse hacia la derecha, ve la cortina que Kuroo ha puesto para dividir la habitación. No sirve de mucho para bloquear sus ronquidos, pero al menos no tiene que ver la pantalla de su teléfono encendida mientras está enviando mensajes hasta bien entrada la noche.

Decide que el mejor curso de acción mientras recupera el sueño, es un vaso de agua. Se levanta y cruza los pocos pasos que lo separan de la cocina. Sin querer, choca contra una de las cajas que aún siguen allí, esperando a que alguno de los dos acomode sus contenidos en alguna parte.  
Las cajas hacen parte del más reciente envío de parte de sus respectivas familias, dos meses atrás. Contienen ropa, un álbum de fotos que Iwaizumi no sabe para qué necesita, un par de sartenes y cucharas de palo y una olla eléctrica para hacer arroz, cortesía de la abuela de Kuroo. También hay otra caja con una consola de videojuegos y un montón de éstos; una contribución de Matsukawa, quien estaba convencido que Iwaizumi iba a tener un compañero de habitación aburrido y tendría que buscar algo para distraerse. Pero si había algo que no era aburrido, era Kuroo. Mientras está bebiendo agua, Iwaizumi empieza a sentir sueño de nuevo, así que antes de pensar en cosas cursis como porqué Kuroo ha sido la mejor elección como compañero de habitación, decide meterse de nuevo en la cama.

Sus articulaciones chasquean y le recuerdan a las bisagras sin engrasar de la puerta de su cuarto, allá en Miyagi. Qué vergüenza. En sus años de secundaria solía ser uno de los mejores deportistas de su escuela y ahora, parecía un carro viejo, rechinando con cada movimiento que hace.  
Se queda dormido pensando en los comentarios que haría su madre frente a su estado físico y viendo las luces reflejarse en el techo brillante de su cuarto. A su derecha, escucha a Kuroo removerse y murmurar algo. Espera que no se ponga a roncar.

 

. . . .

 

Sabe que está soñando, pero se ve real. Muy real. Nunca ha tenido esa clase de sueños.  
Está corriendo a toda velocidad, sus piernas arden y cada uno de sus músculos parece gritar pidiendo descanso. Él no puede, no quiere parar. Siente una presión en su mano derecha y levanta la cabeza. Logra ver una mata de cabello café antes de tropezar y caer de bruces contra el suelo.

—¡Vamos, vamos! —le dice una voz masculina. Iwaizumi quiere responder, pero es imposible. Ahora que está en reposo, su cuerpo se ha rebelado contra sus intenciones y no quiere avanzar. Está desesperado. Escucha pasos, una gran cantidad de ellos. Un batallón que se cierra a su alrededor.

—No puedo —logra decir. Oye un quejido, una mano se cierra alrededor de la suya y lo impulsa hacia arriba, obligándolo a ponerse de pie. Iwaizumi apenas se sostiene, le tiemblan las piernas y su corazón late a un ritmo acelerado.

—Vamos —repite la voz. Pasa un brazo alrededor de su cintura, el brazo de Iwaizumi alrededor de sus hombros y empiezan a caminar. Iwaizumi está a punto de dejar caer todo su peso sobre él, logra controlarse a tiempo y empieza a caminar a pasos más largos.  
Unos metros más adelante, se deshace del agarre, mas conserva una mano en la suya y empieza a correr de nuevo.

—¿Ya estás mejor?

—No, pero tengo que estarlo o… —No logra terminar de hablar, siente un dolor punzante en el pecho. Instintivamente, se lleva las manos al lugar del dolor, siente algo húmedo y al mirar sus palmas, están manchadas de sangre.

Todo se vuelve borroso y él cae.

 

 

. . . .

Se despierta con el mismo dolor punzante en el pecho y asustado, lleva sus manos hacia el origen del dolor. Espera, sin saber muy bien porqué, que sus manos estén llenas de sangre, pero lo único que hay es sudor.  
Suspira y mira el reloj en su cabecera, son las seis y cincuenta y cinco de la mañana. Demasiado temprano para la gente normal. Enseguida piensa en Kuroo. La última vez que Iwaizumi tuvo una pesadilla, en un arranque de amabilidad, Kuroo recorrió las calles a las dos de la mañana, buscando algo dulce para comer y luego le había hecho un café. No es que a Iwaizumi le gustara mucho que lo trataran como a un niño, pero aquella vez había logrado recuperar el color en su rostro y su energía gracias al remedio casero de su compañero, sentía que lo necesitaba de nuevo.

—¿Kuroo? —llama. No hay respuesta—. Kuroo —. Faltan cinco minutos para las siete, extraño; Kuroo, siendo un fanático de la puntualidad, siempre se despierta a las siete en punto. Mira a su derecha y se encuentra con la cortina descorrida y la cama de Kuroo perfectamente hecha.

Se levanta de golpe y después de maldecir el dolor de sus músculos, busca su teléfono. Kuroo debería haberlo despertado antes de irse. Sin embargo, escucha un ruido en la cocina y se dirige allí. Kuroo está sentado a la mesa, con un libro abierto en una mano y una bebida energizante en la otra, lleva la misma ropa del día anterior y da la impresión de no haber dormido nada. Iwaizumi juraría haberlo escuchado la noche anterior.

—La última vez que uno de nosotros pasó toda la noche en vela fue un calvario, ¿lo quieres repetir? —le dice.  
—Nunca —responde Kuroo—. Perdón por no despertarte anoche, cuando llegué estabas profundo, no quise molestar. Yo me dormí un par de horas y me desperté antes de lo usual.  
—Ya.  
—Hablando de cosas raras, escuché que me llamabas. ¿Tenías una pesadilla? ¿Querías que te sostuviera la mano un rato?  
—Sí y no —. Iwaizumi estira los brazos sobre la mesa y apoya la cabeza en ellos, estira también las piernas y finalmente, encuentra una posición cómoda.  
—¿Estás seguro?  
—Completamente. Siento como si un camión me hubiera pasado tres veces por encima. Tal vez dormí en una posición incómoda.  
—Pues, cuando me desperté, estabas perfectamente acomodado. Hasta te chupabas el pulgar.  
—No digas idioteces.  
—Lo siento —. Kuroo sonríe y a Iwaizumi le parece que no lo siente mucho—. ¿Tal vez comiste más de la cuenta anoche? A propósito, ¿qué hiciste ayer?  
—No comí más de la cuenta… creo —. Iwaizumi se endereza y cruza los brazos. Pésima idea. Kuroo hace una mueca al notar su dolor, Iwaizumi no le presta atención—. Ayer estuve un rato en el laboratorio, salimos a eso de las seis, después acompañé a Kasumi a la parada del bus. Me encontré con Matsukawa como a las seis y media, y fuimos a comer ramen, al mismo lugar de siempre. Y luego… luego fui a la biblioteca y… y leí algo…  
—¿Qué leíste? —pregunta Kuroo, dejando su libro a un lado.  
—No… no lo sé. No lo recuerdo —. Iwaizumi se muerde el labio inferior. Kuroo se pone de pie y tira el resto de su bebida en el lavaplatos mientras Iwaizumi piensa—. Kuroo, no lo recuerdo.  
—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
—Quiero decir que no recuerdo que hice en la biblioteca.

Kuroo deja la lata a un lado y vuelve a la habitación. Iwaizumi lo sigue y lo escucha revolver en su escritorio hasta encontrar su maleta. Se sienta en su cama a revisar el contenido:  
—Esfero, papeles, una revista, un cuaderno una carpeta, tu billetera —. Le entrega la billetera a Iwaizumi, quien verifica el contenido y asiente, indicando que está completo—. Llaves. Un examen, que a propósito, perdiste. Y una envoltura de un dulce, ¿todo completo?  
—Sí.  
—Revisa el cuaderno. Quizá allí encuentres algo que te ayude a recordar.  
Iwaizumi no está muy convencido cuando se sienta al lado de Kuroo y recibe el cuaderno de manos de éste.  
—Está bien, sólo revísalo.

Se pregunta si Kuroo siente la misma sensación de _déjà vu_ que él. Por supuesto que sí, piensa al ver un atisbo de sonrisa tranquilizadora. Aunque el recuerdo de la vez anterior no es muy vívido, Iwaizumi lo tiene lo suficientemente claro como para sentir cierto temor. Kuroo le da una palmada en la espalda, con más fuerza de la necesaria e Iwaizumi abre el cuaderno.  
Pasa las páginas llenas de apuntes, cuadros y esquemas con lentitud, hay unos garabatos dibujados en las esquinas de las páginas. Iwaizumi ni siquiera ve el contenido, todo pasa como un borrón mientras llega a la última parte, donde se supone que tomó notas sobre lo que había leído la noche anterior.  
Sabe que los ha encontrado al ver las letras de color morado. Mira a Kuroo y éste tiene una expresión tranquila, pero Iwaizumi ve algo más que no sabe definir.

—Kuroo, yo no escribo con este color.  
—Lo sé —. Kuroo toma el esfero que había sacado antes de la maleta y lo prueba en una hoja en blanco, el esfero no sirve—. Quizá alguien te prestó uno de ese color.  
Iwaizumi no responde. Se limita a mirar los apuntes, no recuerda haber escrito nada de eso. Los lee despacio, sintiendo como el dolor en su cuerpo va desapareciendo poco a poco y algo más se abre paso.

La sensación lo abruma tan pronto llega al final. El cuaderno cae al suelo e Iwaizumi quiere gritar. No sabe por qué, pero se siente triste, mucho más que la vez anterior. Hay un dolor en su pecho que crece, una abertura que se hace más profunda con cada respiración y le falta el aire; alguien ha cerrado sus manos alrededor de su cuello y le impide respirar. Su visión se torna borrosa.

—¡Oye! —Kuroo se arrodilla frente a él, su voz, muy lejana, suena preocupada—. Iwaizumi, mírame —. Iwaizumi se obliga a obedecer—. Está bien, está bien. Respira profundo. Ya pasó… —. Sus palabras empiezan a volverse más difusas. Iwaizumi teme desmayarse, nunca le ha pasado y no le gusta para nada lo que está sintiendo. Kuroo le vuelve a repetir que respire profundo, que tome aire y lo suelte despacio. Iwaizumi lo hace y Kuroo cuenta las veces que respira. Cuando llega a diez, su compañero se deja caer sentado al suelo, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le pregunta después de un rato.  
—Mejor.  
Kuroo toma el cuaderno y busca los apuntes en tinta morada. Lee lo que ha escrito varias veces y luego, cuando Iwaizumi empieza a sentir algo que le está quemando el estómago, siente la mirada de Kuroo sobre él.  
—¿“kawa”?  
—No lo sé.  
—¿Es un nombre o algo así?  
—Ya te lo dije, no tengo idea. Supongo que es un nombre  
—¿Como el de tu amigo Matsukawa?  
—¿Por qué iba a escribir el nombre de alguien que acabo de ver?  
—Puede que te guste, o algo así.  
—No. Además, está saliendo con alguien.  
—No es un impedimento.  
—Quizá para ti.  
—Entonces, estás diciendo que si estuviera soltero…  
—¡Que no! Kuroo, eso no es importante —. Kuroo sonríe y vuelve a mirar el cuaderno, Iwaizumi se pasa una mano por el cabello, desordenándolo—. Estoy absolutamente seguro que no hablo de Matsukawa y también estoy cien por ciento seguro que no me gusta.  
—Lo sé. La vez anterior que te pasó esto él ni siquiera estaba en el país, recuerdo que lo mencionaste. Aunque, claro, la vez pasada no escribiste ninguna sílaba de ningún nombre.  
—Kuroo…  
—Sólo quería intentar subirte el ánimo un poco —. Kuroo cierra el cuaderno y lo coloca encima del escritorio de Iwaizumi. Se pone de pie y le hace una seña para que haga lo mismo, Iwaizumi comprende que quiere cerrar el tema, pero quiere decir algo más —. No te preocupes. Encontramos algo. Es un comienzo.  
—¿Quién es, Kuroo? —pregunta Iwaizumi enseguida. Kuroo, que tiene una chaqueta medio puesta, lo mira, casi sonríe.  
—Esa pregunta no la puedo responder. ¿Te sientes bien para salir? —Iwaizumi asiente—. No tengo la más mínima idea de quién es, pero creo que lo vas a volver a ver. Y si eso pasa, por favor, tienes que tener los ojos bien abiertos para recordar y completar su nombre.  
—¿Y si vuelve a pasar? ¿Si olvido todo lo que hice?  
—Lo vuelves a buscar, hasta que deje de pasar. Esto va a tener que parar alguna vez. No puede durar para siempre.  
—Y si…  
—No puede durar para siempre —repite Kuroo, en un tono más serio—. No puedes andar encontrándote con alguien, olvidándolo y luego sentir lo que acabas de sentir durante toda tu vida.  
—¿Por qué estás tan seguro?  
—Es lo más lógico, supongo. No puede haber una clase de dolor que dure para siempre.  
—Pues…  
—Me refiero al de acá —. Kuroo apunta hacia su pecho. Iwaizumi asiente, sin muchas ganas de decir algo más y lo sigue fuera de la habitación.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donde Oikawa quiere que las ventanas estallen, no tener ciertos vecinos, ni amigos que se preocupen mucho. Pero nunca se puede tener todo en la vida.

Su principal preocupación en este momento, es la forma en que las ventanas tiemblan con cada ráfaga de viento. Da la impresión que los vidrios van a estallar en mil pedazos de un momento a otro, y todos le caerán encima.

—No seas tan dramático —le dice su compañero—. No va a pasar nada.  
—¡Pero imagínate si pasara! —contesta Oikawa.

Están sentados junto a la pequeña mesa que han comprado y que no complementa para nada el piso de tatami, según Oikawa.  
Sugawara, su compañero de cuarto, está perfectamente sentado; con la espalda recta y las piernas cruzadas. Oikawa, por su parte, se ha dejado caer al piso, su cabeza muy cerca a la ventana que retumba.

—Otoño es horrible —comenta Oikawa—. Hace mucho viento. Y todos los días tenemos que limpiar el frente de hojas y basura. Esta mañana encontré una cosa asquerosa, ¿quieres saber qué era?  
—No, pero me lo vas a decir de todas maneras —responde Sugawara sin levantar la mirada de su computador.  
—Un montón de pelo —dice Oikawa, después de una pausa dramática—. No sé si era humano o animal. Estaba todo húmedo, lleno de barro… creo que era barro. Asqueroso.  
—No me digas —. Sugawara suspira, revisa algo en un libro y sigue tecleando—. ¿Lo recogiste?  
—¡Claro que sí! —. El viento hizo que las ventanas temblaran con fuerza de nuevo, Oikawa se estremece.  
—Ve a dormir —sugiere su compañero—. Ya pasará.  
—No —. Oikawa se sienta y se acerca a él. Sugawara aparta su computador y lo mira—. No puedo.  
—¿Porqué?  
—Porque… —Antes de continuar hace una larga pausa, considerando si contarle o no a Sugawara la razón de su insomnio. No le gusta andar contando por ahí todo lo que le pasa, sin embargo, está cansado y si Sugawara tiene una solución, más vale contarle todo. Por lo menos lo más importante.

—¿Oikawa?  
—Me duele todo.  
—¿Tuviste otra pesadilla?

Oikawa se concentra en el gato blanco que descansa en las piernas de Sugawara, quien, después de un largo rato, deja de insistir y vuelve a su trabajo en el computador.

Había encontrado a Sugawara sentado a la mesa a eso de las doce, cuando se cansó de dar vueltas en su cama. Estaba terminando un ensayo. Eran casi las tres y ya le estaba dando los toques finales a su trabajo, bajo la mirada cansada de Oikawa, que mordisqueaba unas galletas que había visto encima de la mesa, mientras lanzaba comentarios al azar sobre cómo había sido su día y lo aburrido que estaba aquellos días.

. . . .

A decir verdad, Sugawara había sido casi como una bendición para Oikawa, quien incluso después de meses de graduarse de secundaria, aún no tenía completamente claro qué camino seguir. Estaba seguro que cualquier universidad en Miyagi lo hubiera aceptado, si tan sólo él supiera qué carrera quería estudiar y si tan sólo todavía pudiese jugar voleibol.

No quería pensar en ello, pero tampoco podía evitarlo. Habían sido dos minutos que cambiaron su vida para siempre, dejándolo a la deriva, inseguro sobre su futuro y hasta sobre su presente. Recordaba los rostros preocupados de sus compañeros de equipo, al entrenador dando instrucciones y diciéndole que se quedara quieto y, por sobre todas las cosas a Ushijima. A diferencia de los demás, Ushijima no parecía preocupado, o bien lo ocultaba perfectamente bajo una expresión furiosa y un susurro de "¿Qué hiciste, Oikawa?", antes de que éste lo perdiera de vista. No estaba muy seguro porqué recordaba a Ushijima más que a cualquier otro, pero ahí estaba, siempre presente, como la plaga.

Nunca se habían llevado bien. Jugaban en el mismo equipo, Oikawa como armador y Ushijima como atacante lateral. Ambos destacaban en sus respectivas posiciones y Oikawa se había acostumbrado sin problemas al estilo de juego de Ushijima. Una vez fuera de la cancha, sin embargo, no intercambiaban palabra. Oikawa era amigable con el resto de los miembros del equipo, incluso había encontrado en Tendou un cómplice en muchas de sus aventuras, pero nunca pudo siquiera saludar a su capitán al encontrárselo por los pasillos. Debía haber sido un problema, pero el entrenador consideraba que siempre y cuando tuviesen un trabajo en equipo impecable, lo que sucediera fuera del campo de juego carecía de importancia.

Una vez terminada la secundaria, con todo y sus problemas, cada miembro de Shiratorizawa había seguido su camino. Muy a su pesar, Tendou, aquel a quien llamaba su "compañero favorito", viajó a algún lugar de Europa a continuar sus estudios en algo relacionado con la música. Ushijima, por su parte, se había decidido por Tokio. Su decisión coincidía con la de Oikawa, que quería probar suerte en la gran capital, después de comprender que ninguna universidad de su prefectura le daría lo que deseaba.

—No te preocupes —le había dicho Tendou—. Es poco probable que te encuentres con Wakatoshi en una ciudad tan grande como Tokio.

Un mes después, se lo encontraba en un café. Como era su costumbre, no hablaron, solo se miraron, Ushijima inclinó la cabeza, a modo de saludo, un gesto que Oikawa no quiso responder. Sentado una o dos mesas lejos de él, Oikawa sintió que se hundía; había pensado que Tokio tendría lo que él quería, pero solo hasta ese momento se le ocurría pensar que ni siquiera lo sabía. Sólo había visto un camino delante de él, y cuando éste había sido truncado, sus posibilidades se habían terminado.

Sugawara se había aparecido unas cuantas semanas después, buscando un compañero de apartamento. Oikawa aceptó la oportunidad sin pensarlo mucho, después de todo, necesitaba un rostro familiar que no fuese su desagradable antiguo compañero de equipo.

Para finales de abril de ese año, se había instalado en un apartamento con Sugawara; una estancia lo suficientemente amplia como para albergar dos personas cómodamente y no tan grande, de manera que tenían una excusa para no hacer la "fiesta del siglo" que había sugerido el pequeño líbero de Karasuno. Pero no todas las cosas pueden ser buenas y descubrió a los pocos días que Ushijima vivía en el mismo edificio. Oikawa hacía lo posible por ignorarlo; aun cuando se lo encontraba cada mañana y cada tarde, apenas llegaba de las clases de inglés que estaba tomando, más por hacer algo que por cualquier otra razón.

. . . .

El bostezo de Sugawara hace que sacuda la cabeza y deje de pensar en Ushijima y su mala suerte. Su compañero estira los brazos y Oikawa siente cierta envidia porque Sugawara jamás se estresa; su cara bonita siempre permanece relajada y sonriente, sus ojos no están tensos en ningún momento y su cabello, siempre bien peinado, brillante y sedoso. Oikawa había intentado odiarlo durante la secundaria, pero después de su lesión había llegado a apreciarlo, hasta el punto de cambiar su animosidad por simpatía.

—¿Tienes sueño ya? —pregunta Sugawara. De las pocas veces que la expresión relajada de Sugawara cambia, es cuando está preocupado y últimamente, Oikawa ha sido el objeto de su inquietud. El muchacho niega con la cabeza y antes de que pueda decir algo, escucha el sonido de una video llamada entrante en el computador de Sugawara.  
—¿Sawamura? —pregunta, Sugawara asiente— ¿Debo irme? —Sugawara le dice que no es necesario. Oikawa se mueve más cerca de él y contesta la llamada, sin darle tiempo a Sugawara de reaccionar. Es recibido por los ojos entrecerrados de Daichi Sawamura, antiguo compañero de equipo de Sugawara.

—¿Qué haces despierto? —le pregunta Daichi a Oikawa.  
—Estoy protegiendo la inocencia de mi querido compañero y evitar que lo corrompas con tus perversiones.

Como respuesta, Daichi lo manda a hacer algo que Oikawa ni siquiera se atreve a repetir y Sugawara le da un ligero golpe en un brazo.

—¿Qué otra cosa pueden hacer a las tres de la mañana si no es eso? —pregunta Oikawa, gesticulando exageradamente.  
—Bueno, vamos a hablar de ti —responde Sugawara, ante la mirada curiosa de Oikawa, sigue hablando—: Porque cuando Daichi está aquí, es la única manera que te tomes esto en serio.  
—¿Es algo así como una intervención? ¡Vaya! —Los vidrios resuenan con el viento y Oikawa observa el ventanal por un buen rato, casi desea que los vidrios de verdad estallen en mil pedazos y que le caigan todos encima, no quiere estar allí. Cuánto daría porque eso pasara.  
—Oikawa —llama Daichi. Oikawa no lo odia, ni a él ni a Sugawara; sólo desearía que fuesen menos… paternales.  
—¿Qué?  
—¿Cómo estás?  
—Bien —. Estoy jodido, piensa, no puedo más—. ¿Recuerdas cuando jugamos con Karasuno en las eliminatorias para las nacionales?  
—Sí, claro.  
—Al otro día, estaba muy dolorido, casi no podía moverme, ¿lo has sentido, verdad? —Daichi asiente—. Bueno, eso es lo que siento.

—Has dormido poco —agrega Sugawara—. Apenas te acostaste y te volviste a levantar.  
—Si tanto lo quieres saber: una pesadilla. Y como las pesadillas son molestas, me levanté y decidí acompañar a mi querido Suga.  
—Déjame ver tu mano —ordenó Daichi.

Oikawa suspira pesadamente, quiere decirle que no. Tiene toda la voluntad, incluso piensa en más de cinco respuestas ingeniosas para darle. Pero el tono de voz de Daichi no da pie a protesta, así que contra su propia voluntad levanta la mano derecha y pone la palma cerca de la cámara del computador, para que Daichi la vea.

—"Iwa" —lee Daichi en voz alta. Sugawara adopta un semblante más serio.  
—No sé, no tengo idea —dice Oikawa al fin—. No lo recuerdo. Lo vi justo cuando me senté junto a Suga hace un rato.  
—Pero…  
—No lo sé, Sawamura —. Se pone de pie y finge un gran bostezo. Esas cosas se le dan bien, así que ni Daichi ni Sugawara le recriminan. Y si se dan cuenta que finge, eligen no decir nada—. Tengo sueño. Tú voz tiene un no sé qué, Sawamura, es como un arrullo. Cien por ciento efectivo.  
—Oikawa… —empieza Sugawara, Oikawa vuelve a desear que los vidrios se rompan de una buena vez. Está seguro que su actitud no ayuda en nada, pero de verdad, no lo necesita. Sólo quiere irse a dormir, cuando amanezca encontrará algo que hacer respecto a esta situación.  
—Todo está bien. Mañana… Más bien, más tarde tengo clase y me gustaría no encontrarme con Ushiwaka al menos una vez —. Nota la mirada preocupada de Sugawara, la verdad no le gustaría que su compañero se preocupara por él—. Suga, estoy bien. Ya pasará. Es cuestión de tomarme un analgésico y ya.

No le hace caso a ninguna de sus protestas y una vez fuera de la vista de cualquiera de los dos, se siente libre de arrastrar los pies. Es cierto lo que acaba de decir, el dolor se pasará. Sin embargo, ha evitado mencionar varias cosas, como el vacío que siente cada vez que lee el kanji en la palma de su mano, algo similar a la falta de aire y la sensación de haber saltado a un túnel oscuro, solo, completamente solo.

Evita mencionar también lo mucho que le recuerda su experiencia a otra anterior, las imágenes que tiene de estar doblando un pedazo de papel, una voz profunda y estricta dándole instrucciones y luego riéndose porque no había hecho algo bien.

Tampoco menciona el sueño, la forma en que su acompañante se había apoyado en él, después de haber estado a punto de rendirse, como se las arregló después para tomar su mano y seguir corriendo y como después de creer que todo iba bien, se había tocado el pecho y le había mostrado una mano ensangrentada, para luego desplomarse y no volverse a levantar.

Cree que es mejor no decir nada, por lo menos en este momento. Quizá algún día estalle y se lo diga todo a Sugawara, quizá a Daichi o, en un giro loco del destino, a Ushijima. Espera que no suceda, está seguro que él puede solucionarlo por su propia cuenta, así es mejor.

—Eres un idiota —le había dicho Tendou alguna vez, después de que Oikawa casi golpeara a Ushijima—, pero no eres el único idiota en este mundo. No estás solo.

No sabe porque se le viene precisamente eso a la cabeza, pero las palabras rebotan en su cerebro durante un buen rato, haciendo eco a las ventanas que no dejan de crujir bajo el azote del viento. Oikawa se pregunta qué haría Sugawara si, finalmente, las ventanas estallaran en pedazos y todos ellos cayeran sobre él.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En donde Kuroo tiene una semana terrible, pero logra sobreponerse, atar cabos y no perder la paciencia con Bokuto.

Esta no ha sido una de sus mejores semanas. Todo había empezado el lunes, cuando por alguna razón que escapaba a su entendimiento, la cafetera dejó de funcionar, dejándolo sin su necesario café matutino. Había llegado dos minutos tarde a clase, y luego, por la noche, Bokuto le había llamado para decirle que todavía no podía devolverle el dinero que le había prestado dos meses atrás. Iwaizumi arregló la cafetera, así que el martes todo estuvo relativamente bien, hasta que una estudiante de artes había tirado pintura sobre sus zapatos. El miércoles, dos de sus profesores no habían asistido, lo cual lo dejaba con un total de ocho horas de soledad y Bokuto todavía no tenía su dinero. El jueves por la mañana, Iwaizumi había tenido otro de sus episodios raros y Kuroo no sabía qué hacer, aparte de decirle que todo iba a estar bien. Por la noche, Bokuto lo había llamado:

—¡Lo siento, todavía no te puedo pagar! —le dijo—. Se me olvidó —. Y había cerrado el día de Kuroo con broche de oro. Definitivamente, ni loco le volvería a prestar dinero a Bokuto.

. . . .

Es viernes e Iwaizumi está en clase, Bokuto está ayudando en la biblioteca, Yaku está en otra prefectura haciendo un trabajo de campo y Kenma está en prácticas y no responde ninguno de sus mensajes. Kuroo está aburrido.

Cerca de la fuente ve una pareja tomada de la mano, diciéndose cosas al oído; hay varios grupos sentados en el césped, algunos leen, otros conversan, otros juegan cartas y unos cuantos, duermen.

Desde donde está, alcanza a ver el salón donde Iwaizumi está tomando clase en ese momento y si entorna un poco sus ojos, alcanza a distinguir su cabello alborotado y su expresión, una combinación de aburrimiento y preocupación. Iwaizumi ha dormido poco estos días y teniendo en cuenta que duerme como una piedra durante tantas horas como lo dejen dormir, es inquietante.

Kuroo tiene un par de pistas: los apuntes de Iwaizumi en tinta morada y el kanji que dice "kawa", pero ninguna de éstas le va ayudar a encontrar la razón de los problemas de su compañero de habitación. Tiene una tercera pista: alguien que estaba en la biblioteca con Iwaizumi a esa hora de la noche. La misma persona que le prestó el esfero y, si Kuroo había conectado bien los cabos, la misma persona cuyo nombre contenía la sílaba "kawa".

Se dirige hacia la biblioteca. Por el camino, recibe un mensaje de Kenma, comentándole sobre el entrenamiento de ese día. No ha sido muy largo, al parecer el entrenador ha enfermado a causa del frío, así que terminan los entrenamientos un par de horas antes durante la semana y recuperan el tiempo perdido durante sesiones programadas los fines de semana. Kuroo quiere burlarse de Kenma, pero luego cae en cuenta que él no hace mucho los fines de semana, no tiene de qué presumir. Le envía sus condolencias a su amigo e inmediatamente, un mensaje de ánimo.

. . . .

La biblioteca lo recibe con una combinación de olores de libros nuevos y viejos. El mostrador está a su derecha y allí hay un par de cajas, Kuroo alcanza a ver la etiqueta que dice "Revistas" y luego, siente un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

—¡Tetsu! —Es Bokuto. Kuroo se deshace del abrazo de su compañero.  
—No me llames así. Es desagradable.  
—¿Porqué?  
—No preguntes, solo no me llames así.  
—Está bien —. Bokuto hace una mueca y luego sonríe—. Kuroo, ¿mejor?  
—Mucho mejor —. Kuroo se sienta en una silla y Bokuto ocupa la que está frente a él—. ¿Qué es eso? —Kuroo señala las cajas.  
—Revistas.  
—Eso lo vi en la etiqueta. ¿Revistas de qué?  
—Entretenimiento, ciencia, deportes, lo que tú quieras. Son para los que están estudiando el curso libre de inglés. Y bueno, en general, para quien las quiera leer. Taki-sensei llevaba un buen tiempo pidiéndolas a la decana de la facultad.

—Ya veo.  
—¿Quieres ver una?  
—No.  
—Son geniales. Hay una que tiene un artículo sobre el Big-Bang, hay otra sobre mitología griega y hay una que tiene un artículo sobre Pantera, ¿conoces a Pantera?  
—¿El animal?  
—¡No, la banda! Es larguísimo, pero hay una entrevista, datos curiosos, de todo… —Bokuto mueve las manos haciendo un círculo, enfatizando su punto.  
—No soy un gran aficionado al género, Bokuto… —empieza a decir Kuroo, Bokuto sonríe.  
—Claro, claro. También hay algo sobre esa música que te gusta. Antes de que llegaras estaba leyendo un artículo sobre los búhos. ¿Sabías que en la Antártida es el único lugar del mundo donde no hay búhos?  
—No, no lo sabía.  
—Y…  
—Espera. Antes de que sigas hablando, tengo que algo preguntarte —. Bokuto, que había quedado con la boca abierta a mitad de frase, la cierra y pone las manos sobre la mesa, expectante.  
—Dímelo.

—El miércoles a eso de las siete de la noche, Iwaizumi estuvo acá. Se sentó al lado de un tipo que le prestó un esfero, ¿lo viste?  
—¿Iwaizumi está bien?  
—Perfectamente —contesta Kuroo. Cae en la cuenta enseguida que mencionar a aquél desconocido de la nada iba a sonar raro. Inventa algo sobre la marcha—: El jueves por la mañana se dio cuenta que le faltaba el cargador de su teléfono y lo tenía antes de entrar, así que debió perderse acá.  
—Ya veo. Lo siento, Kuroo. El miércoles salí temprano, tenía que hacer un trabajo urgente con Saru.  
—Por favor, dime que conoces a la persona que te reemplazó.  
—¡Claro que lo conozco! ¿Quién piensas que soy para dejar mi trabajo en manos de cualquier desconocido?  
—¿Quién fue?  
—Konoha, ¿quieres que le pregunte?  
—Por favor —contesta Kuroo, poniéndose de pie—. Tengo que irme. Después leo alguna de tus revistas.  
—¡Por supuesto! Voy a buscar una exactamente para ti —le responde Bokuto. Kuroo se voltea abruptamente y se acerca a él.  
—Podrías hacer algo mejor: buscar mi dinero.  
—Claro, claro —dice Bokuto y se ríe. Kuroo le da un golpe en un brazo antes de salir.

Supone que irá a su apartamento y esperará a que llegue la hora de la cena, tal vez ordene algo para él e Iwaizumi. Mientras llega la hora, quizá debería adelantar algo de lectura y uno que otro trabajo que tiene pendiente. Sí, quizá debería hacer eso.

Su recién descubierta motivación se ve arruinada cuando dobla una esquina y una alta figura se atraviesa en su camino. Da la impresión de vibrar por la emoción. Kuroo se detiene y maldice, el desgraciado ha crecido otra vez.

—¡Kuroo-san! —saluda el muchacho.  
—Lev —. Kuroo evita doblar demasiado el cuello, en vez de eso, se mantiene a cierta distancia de su antiguo compañero de equipo.

Lamentablemente, una vez le dice a Lev que va directo a su apartamento y empieza a caminar, éste se ubica directamente a su lado. Duele un poco, la forma en que Lev ha crecido bastante en los últimos meses, mientras que Kuroo a duras penas ha aumentado un par de milímetros. Si Iwaizumi estuviera allí, seguro pondría esa cara de excesiva seriedad que a veces pone; con las cejas muy juntas, los ojos entrecerrados y los labios apretados en una línea. Kuroo siempre le dice que es su cara de estreñimiento, y sin falta, recibe como respuesta un libro en su cabeza.

A su lado, Lev está tarareando una canción. Kuroo reconoce la canción: " _The lion sleeps tonight_ ", un éxito viejísimo, quizá de los 60 o 70, una canción que se le había pegado a Lev durante el año anterior y que no dejada de tararear cada tanto para rellenar los silencios o cuando estaba aburrido.

—¿Qué haces por acá? —le pregunta Kuroo.  
—Voy a visitar a mi abuela en el hospital.  
—¿No deberías estar allá, entonces?  
—Quería buscar algo para llevarle. Kuroo-san, ¿qué le puedo llevar a una persona que está en el hospital?  
—Supongo que depende de la razón por la que esté allí.  
—Se fracturó una pierna.  
—Entonces podrías llevarle comida o flores.  
—Kuroo-san, vamos a comprar algo de comer —anuncia Lev y cruza la calle. Kuroo lo sigue sin saber por qué y se encaminan hacia el sector que tiene más tiendas.

La avenida a la que llegan, está bastante concurrida. Hay grupos de hombres de negocios caminando desde y hacia sus oficinas, grupos de universitarios riendo y hablando, decidiendo a qué lugar deberían entrar, niños que acaban de salir del colegio caminando de la mano de sus padres. En la calle, los autos fluyen a altas velocidades y las paradas en los andenes están llenas de personas esperando su transporte. Kuroo jamás se ha sentido tan feliz de tener la posibilidad de caminar hacia su casa, no podría soportar un bus tan lleno después de un día como el que ha tenido, mucho menos al final de su semana desastrosa.

Lev se adelanta unos pasos, mirando las vitrinas de las tiendas, Kuroo se concentra en la calle. Debería estar en su apartamento, leyendo algo sobre Kant que debería haber empezado hace mucho tiempo, pero Kuroo es un fanático acérrimo de la procrastinación y toma cualquier excusa para atrasar todo lo que tiene que hacer, después de todo, cree que trabaja mucho mejor bajo presión. Lev es la excusa perfecta para vagar un rato por la tarde. Ya verá qué hace cuando llegue el martes y tenga que levantarse de nuevo a la madrugada, con una bebida energizante en su mano y empezar a leer sobre "la razón pura".

Vuelve la mirada hacia el frente, buscando a Lev y antes de que pueda advertirlo, choca contra su espalda. Evita regañarlo cuando se da cuenta que está mirando algo.

—¿Qué?  
—¡Es él! —exclama Lev, señalando un bus que se ha detenido en el paradero unos metros más adelante. Kuroo mira hacia la dirección que indica su acompañante; sólo ve un montón de gente.  
—¿Qué?  
—¡El que estaba con Iwaizumi-san la otra vez! —responde Lev. El bus retoma su marcha y Lev lo sigue con la mirada—. Ah, se fue.  
—Nada de "ah, se fue", ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes?  
—Porque hasta ahora lo vi, Kuroo-san —. Lev se aleja unos pasos de él, como una medida de prevención. Kuroo, sin embargo, le hace una seña para que sigan caminando.  
—¿Estás seguro que era él? —le pregunta un rato después.  
—Segurísimo —contesta Lev. Está examinando el mostrador de una tienda de postres.

Kuroo le cree. Lev siempre ha sido bueno para recordar los rostros de las personas que ve, aun si a veces tiene dificultades con los nombres. Aquella vez, había visto a aquél joven al lado de Iwaizumi mientras estaba en un consultorio odontológico. Según le contó, no se acercó a saludar al ver que el par estaban bastante distraídos en algo que hacían para matar el tiempo.

Iwaizumi parecía tan concentrado, había dicho Lev, que ni siquiera se había percatado de la llamada del doctor, hasta que éste llegó a su lado y le dedicó una mirada severa.

El día después del incidente, Iwaizumi se levantó con los músculos adoloridos e incapaz de recordar que le había dicho el doctor ni que procedimiento había realizado, si es que había realizado alguno. Kuroo, encontró una rana de papel en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de su compañero, mientras la revisaba antes de llevarla a la lavandería. Iwaizumi no recordaba haberla hecho.

—Lev.  
—¿Sí? —El muchacho estaba en la caja registradora, recibiendo una caja—. Es postre de limón —le dice a Kuroo cuando éste se acerca más.  
—Lev, ¿te acuerdas de la cara del tipo que estaba con Iwaizumi?

Lev asiente y sale de la tienda. Su expresión pensativa dura casi un minuto.

—Lo recuerdo, Kuroo-san. Pero, ¿por qué es tan importante?  
—Sólo dímelo y no preguntes.  
—Kuroo-san, ¿acaso le sucedió algo a Iwaizumi-san?  
—Todo está bien.  
—Supongo que puedo contarte entonces.

Lev no parece muy convencido, pero Kuroo confía en seguir teniendo al menos un poco de autoridad como antiguo capitán y domador, como lo había llamado alguna vez Yaku.

—Dime como es —le dice a Lev.  
—Está bien. Es alto. Pero no tanto como yo.  
—No presumas  
—Lo siento. A ver… Tenía el cabello café, y estaba bien peinado. —. Kuroo respondió con un gruñido, Lev balbuceó antes de continuar—, sus ojos… eran grandes, no los vi bien, pero supongo que eran cafés y sonreía muchísimo. Iwaizumi-san le estaba enseñando a hacer una rana de papel. Se veía complicadísimo y él no pudo, Iwaizumi-san se burló de él. ¡Ah! Y tenía una camiseta verde con un dibujo de E.T., ¿conoces a E.T., Kuroo-san?

—Claro que sí —.  _Una camiseta de E.T.,_  repitió mentalmente,  _me suena de alguna parte_.  
—Bien. Entonces, una camiseta de E.T. y una chaqueta negra, como la que Yaku-san te regaló en Navidad.  
—¿Idéntica?  
—Sí, por eso es que me acuerdo —. Lev se acercó a una parada de bus, estaban a unas calles del apartamento de Kuroo—. Es todo, Kuroo-san. No vi nada más.  
—Me sirve —respondió Kuroo, aún pensando en el comentario de la camiseta de E.T. —Gracias.  
—No hay de qué, Kuroo-san. Gracias también por acompañarme.  
—Saluda a tu abuela de mi parte —le dice Kuroo, medio en broma.  
—Va a estar encantada —contesta Lev. Kuroo vuelve a darle una palmada en la espalda y camina en dirección a su apartamento.

Había conocido a la abuela de Lev el año anterior, cuando ésta visitó a su nieto durante uno de sus partidos. Se veía diminuta al lado de su nieto, sin embargo, tenía la misma energía que él. Animó al equipo desde la tribuna como cualquier otro estudiante y al final, después de la victoria, le dio tal abrazo a Lev, que fue sorprendente que a ninguno de los dos se le hubiese roto un hueso.

Había llamado a Kuroo "encantador" y definió su peinado como "revolucionario" e "innovador". Kuroo se sorprendió, al parecer los ancianos se encariñaban con él por razones inimaginables. Yaku decía que se debía a su excepcional sentido del humor, igual al de un viejo; Taketora le había dicho que se levantaba tan temprano como lo haría alguien de la tercera edad; mientras que Inuoka lo había atribuido a su gusto por el  _go_ , tal y como un anciano. Todo se resumía a que Kuroo tenía el alma de un anciano encerrada en un cuerpo de dieciocho años. Eso no le había agradado para nada.

. . . .

Entra al apartamento y deja su maleta sobre su cama. La portada del libro con la imagen de Kant lo saluda desde el escritorio. Kuroo está a punto de empezar a leer cuando recuerda la camiseta de E.T. Le suena a alguna descripción que le han dado de alguien…

—¡Ya sé! —exclama. Kant queda olvidado donde lo encontró, mientras marca un número en su celular.  
—¿Qué quieres? —contesta una voz profunda y un poco cansada. Es el antiguo capitán de Karasuno, con quien Kuroo se ha mantenido en contacto por pura casualidad, después de encontrar un papel con su número escrito a finales de abril, antes de comenzar el curso en la universidad.

—Quería saludarte —dice Kuroo, en tono alegre—. Bueno, no. Quería preguntarte algo.  
—Por quinta vez, no estoy libre el sábado.  
—Es una lástima, pero no es eso—. Daichi suspira —. Alguna vez me hablaste de alguien que le gustaba E.T.  
—Supongo que lo hice.  
—Un tipo alto, cabello café, que siempre sonríe...  
—¿Oikawa? ¿El compañero de habitación de Suga? —aventura Daichi.

 _Vaya_ , piensa Kuroo. Si tan solo se hubiera mantenido en contacto con algún otro miembro de Karasuno diferente a Daichi o Tsukishima. El primero no tenía tiempo para hablar y el segundo no hablaba más de lo necesario. Kuroo no está informado sobre el paradero de sus rivales favoritos.

—¿Para qué lo necesitas, Kuroo? —continúa Daichi. Kuroo le cuenta la misma historia que le contó a Bokuto, agregando que la descripción la había conseguido de la persona que había reemplazado a Bokuto en la biblioteca ese día.  
—Es básicamente eso —dijo, al terminar.

Estaba sorprendido. Oikawa había sido bastante conocido como el mejor armador que había tenido Shiratorizawa en décadas, Kuroo había escuchado hablar de él después de un partido de práctica con Karasuno y le causó curiosidad, de manera que una vez de vuelta en Tokio, se había mantenido al tanto de las noticias.

De vez en cuando Oikawa daba entrevistas a los medios de comunicación que cubrían eventos escolares. Era bien parecido, encantador, talentoso e inteligente; y de esta manera, logró eclipsar a Ushijima como principal figura de Shiratorizawa.

Su fama empezó durante el final de su segundo año de secundaria, hacia octubre, cuando se volvió inicialista en el equipo. Terminó durante el siguiente año, hacia junio, después de una lesión. No se volvió a saber nada del armador estrella de Shiratorizawa y todo el foco se volvió a centrar en Ushijima.

Oikawa había sido relegado a un segundo plano. Kuroo se preguntó qué había pasado durante unas semanas, hasta que la emoción había pasado y Ushijima volvía a ocupar las primeras planas de los periódicos locales. Incluso el mismo Kuroo perdió el interés poco a poco, hasta que el asunto se le olvidó por completo.

Volvió a escuchar de él precisamente hasta ese día, de parte de Lev y luego, de parte de Daichi.

—Oikawa nunca haría algo así —dice Daichi  
—Solo estamos descartando personas. Además, ¿no era Oikawa el antiguo armador de Shiratorizawa? Sería interesante conocer de primera mano cómo es la convivencia con el pesado de Ushiwaka, ¿y quién mejor que su antiguo compañero y vice capitán? Debió haber sido una aventura…  
—Eso dice —contesta Daichi, suena poco convencido. Kuroo lo comprende, después de todo ni siquiera él lo está—. ¿El domingo?  
—¿El domingo? —Kuroo pretendía que el domingo fuese de Kant y una visita sorpresa a Tsukishima. Bueno, al parecer sus planes se han desmoronado.

—Íbamos a salir con Suga y Oikawa a almorzar. Podrían encontrarse con nosotros.  
—¿Nos estás invitando a comer? —Daichi le dice algo que Kuroo no entiende—. Está bien, está bien. El domingo.  
—Tal vez Iwaizumi se acuerde de su cara —. Kuroo hace un ruido de asentimiento—. Te envío la dirección más tarde. Nos vemos, entonces.  
—¡Ah, qué emoción! No puedo esperar a verte después de tanto tiempo.  
—Qué emoción —contesta Daichi, su sarcasmo es tan evidente, que a Kuroo le dan ganas de echarse a reír. Corta la llamada y se deja caer en su cama  
—Será después… —le dice al libro en su escritorio.

Se siente aliviado, ya ha empezado a encaminarse hacia la raíz del problema y entre más pronto llegue a ella, mucho mejor. Aunque solo ha sucedido dos veces, Iwaizumi siempre está intranquilo y dudoso, no es el mismo de siempre. A Kuroo le gustaría ayudarlo y tal vez tenga que decir una o dos mentiras para ello. Por experiencia propia sabe que mentir es malo y que quizá Iwaizumi se vaya a enojar cuando se entere, ya se las arreglará.

Su celular vibra con un mensaje de texto nuevo. Kuroo lo lee, es de Bokuto:

" _tetsu! konoha dice q es un tipo alto de cabello cafe_ ". Kuroo entrecierra los ojos.

" _Gracias. Y no me digas Tetsu_ ", le responde.  
" _xq?_ "  
" _Te dije que no preguntaras. A propósito, mi dinero_ "  
" _LO SIENTO! LO OLVIDE!_ "  
" _Tendré que hablar con Aya. A ver si te pones serio_ "  
" _aya-chan no! la otra vez me dejo el brazo adolorido x tres semanas… tres semanas tetsu!_ "  
" _Si el próximo viernes no me has pagado, voy a decirle a Aya_ "  
" _el próximo viernes te lo prometo tetsu_ "  
" _Qué? Qué me prometes?_ "  
" _pagar todo lo que te debo_ "  
" _Y no volverme a llamar Tetsu_ "  
" _eso no lo puedo prometer_  ;)"

Y si Kuroo no hubiera estado tan cansado, lo hubiera llamado enseguida a gritarle un par de improperios. Sin embargo, se limita a enviarle dos palabras:

" _Maldita lechuza_ "

Bokuto contesta con un emoticón.

 _El domingo_ , piensa Kuroo, sin molestarse en responderle a Bokuto,  _vamos a ver qué pasa_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En donde hay que empezar a caminar.

—Hajime, dime que estás libre —pregunta Kuroo el domingo a las nueve de la mañana.

Iwaizumi había despertado temprano y está concentrado haciendo los ejercicios de un libro que les dejaron hace un par de semanas. Son demasiados, no cree que pueda terminarlos todos sin perder un poco de cordura en el proceso, así que se decidió entregar la mayor cantidad posible. Le diría a su profesor que al menos lo había intentado. Éste no diría nada, porque Iwaizumi era uno de sus mejores estudiantes y nunca había fallado con sus deberes.

—Hajime, te estoy hablando —repite Kuroo. Iwaizumi hace lo posible por bloquear el sonido—. Hajime-kun —canturrea, muy cerca de su oído. Iwaizumi se aleja abruptamente.  
—¿Qué demonios te pasa?  
—Nada, nada. No me estabas escuchando.  
—Te estaba escuchando perfectamente. Estaba tratando de convertir tu voz en ruido de fondo.  
—¿Por qué eres así, Hajime?  
—La última vez que me llamaste por mi nombre estabas en una estación de policía con Bokuto. ¿Exhibicionismo, era? A alguno de ustedes se le ocurrió nadar desnudo en una fuente y el otro, como un idiota, lo siguió.  
—Fue Bokuto —contesta Kuroo, ante la mirada severa de Iwaizumi agrega—: me retó y yo lo seguí. En cualquier caso, Hajime… Perdón, Iwaizumi. Esta vez no estoy en problemas, es una cita —. Iwaizumi levanta una ceja—. Una cita cuádruple. Sawamura y Sugawara, tú y yo. ¡Ah! Y un desafortunado violinista.  
—Y tú, ¿por qué piensas que diría que sí? —pregunta Iwaizumi. Se despega un momento de las cuentas y números para mirar a Kuroo de la cabeza a los pies, como evaluándolo.  
—Porque soy el hombre de tus sueños.  
—De mis pesadillas, más bien.

Kuroo ríe de buena gana y se sienta en la cama de Iwaizumi. Le acababa de contar a grandes rasgos su encuentro con Lev el viernes y la charla con Bokuto. En ambos casos, aclaró que las descripciones eran demasiado vagas y que lo único que sabía de aquella persona era que tenía cabello café y era alto.

Cuando escuchó el último detalle, Iwaizumi se quedó completamente quieto. Cabello café. Lo recordaba de su sueño, también tenía un recuerdo borroso de la tarde en el consultorio odontológico y en la biblioteca. No recordaba un rostro, ni una voz, ni un par de ojos, ni un tono de voz, sólo cabello. Había preguntado qué iban a hacer con aquella información, Kuroo se encogió de hombros e Iwaizumi imitó el gesto, sin mucha pasión y con la sospecha que Kuroo ocultaba algo.

—Pensaba que ibas a estar ocupado —dice Iwaizumi al ver a su amigo mirar de reojo el libro sobre su escritorio.  
—Puede esperar —responde Kuroo.  
—¿A dónde vamos?  
—Es una sorpresa.  
—Que no sea una sorpresa para mi bolsillo, Kuroo —. El aludido sonríe y niega con la cabeza, indicándole que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

La pantalla del celular de Kuroo se ilumina con un mensaje. Iwaizumi comprueba su sospecha sobre el remitente cuando ve a Kuroo sonreír de nuevo y éste le muestra la pantalla de su celular.

—Mira, Tsukki me respondió.  
—¿Por qué te emocionas tanto con eso?  
—Porque es un más que un monosílabo —contesta Kuroo mientras escribe una respuesta—. Y obtener más que un monosílabo de su parte es como ganarse la lotería. ¿Sabes? Estoy pensando en comprarme un billete la otra semana…  
—Por favor, no.

A Iwaizumi le parece que un " _para nada, Kuroo-san_ " no es una respuesta adecuada, pero es un avance después de recibir respuestas como " _sí_ ", " _no_ " y " _tal vez_ ", que hacían que Kuroo se mordiera el labio con frustración y pasara horas enteras ideando el mensaje perfecto que hiciera que Kei Tsukishima diera una respuesta más extensa y satisfactoria.

—Hajime —le dice Kuroo, después de guardar su celular en el bolsillo—, ya verás cuando recibas una respuesta sorprendente.  
—Kuroo, creo que después de seis meses nada puede sorprenderme.  
—Es lo que tú dices.  
—Es lo que sé.

. . . .

Son las dos y quince. Kuroo mira su reloj por enésima vez y mueve su pierna rítmicamente. Están sentados en un pequeño restaurante de comida rápida del que Sawamura había hablado maravillas. Por lo que ha visto en el menú, Iwaizumi agradece que no vaya a afectar tanto su bolsillo. Es un lugar agradable, las sillas son cómodas y amplias, las mesas están limpias y los trabajadores son amables, la gran mayoría son jóvenes universitarios, como ellos.

La mesa en la que están sentados está junto a una ventana, a través de la cual pueden ver la avenida que pasa frente al local. En ese momento, solo se ven familias y parejas. Iwaizumi se pregunta cuándo podrá tener a alguien para pasar una tarde de domingo sin nada que hacer, o evitando los ejercicios de física que lo esperan en casa.

Kuroo vuelve a mirar el reloj, Iwaizumi lo oye murmurar que son las dos y dieciséis. Sabe que es inútil decirle que se calme, sin embargo, lo hace.

—No, Iwaizumi —responde Kuroo—. Si me dicen que nos encontramos a las dos en punto es a las dos en punto, ni un minuto antes ni uno después. Pero, mira esto, vienen dieciséis minutos tarde, ¡dieciséis!  
—Puede haber problemas de tráfico…  
—Sugawara vive como a dos cuadras, ¿qué clase de problemas de tráfico puede haber? —Kuroo bebe un sorbo de agua—. A menos que eso sea un eufemismo y quieras decir que Sugawara está constipado, lo cual me sorprendería de él. No me sorprendería de Sawamura, para ser honesto.  
—No lo sé —responde Iwaizumi. Cuando Kuroo está enojado tiende a divagar. Es algo a lo que Iwaizumi se ha ido acostumbrando poco a poco, pero que siempre lo toma por sorpresa.

—Y pensar que podría estar en la cama con Kant en este momento.  
—¿No era Miyagi? Decídete por alguna de las dos.  
—Permíteme que lo diga de otra manera—. Kuroo carraspea y juguetea con su celular—: Y pensar que podría estar en la cama con Kant  _y_  con Tsukki.

Iwaizumi no puede evitar una carcajada. Oculta la cabeza bajo sus brazos mientras su cuerpo se sacude con la risa. Escucha a Kuroo decir que le va a repetir su frase a Bokuto y luego insinúa que se la va a enviar a Tsukishima.

—Si te quieres a ti mismo aunque sea un poco, no lo hagas.  
—Yo me quiero bastante, pero quiero a Tsukki más.  
—Aún más razón para no hacerlo —responde Iwaizumi y le quita el celular de la mano antes de que haga alguna estupidez. Justo en ese momento, mira por la ventana y ve al grupo de tres personas que se acerca.

Ha pasado un poco más de un año desde la última vez que vio a Daichi y a Sugawara. Para su sorpresa, no han cambiado tan drásticamente como lo esperaría: Sugawara sigue igual, solo unos centímetros más alto, —a Iwaizumi le hubiera gustado crecer al menos un centímetro—; y Daichi tiene el cabello un poco más largo, con un estilo  _undercut_ que se ve extraño, pero le luce. Ambos tienen aspecto cansado, pero Sugawara lo disimula mucho mejor. Iwaizumi lo ha visto muchas veces en Kuroo y lo reconoce, como exageran sus manerismos, parpadean mucho y toman profundas respiraciones cada tanto.

Daichi le habla al tercer miembro del grupo mientras frunce el ceño. La misma expresión que usaba para regañar a aquel armador de primer año hace varios meses.

—A él lo conozco de alguna parte —dice Iwaizumi tan pronto se fija en la tercera persona. Es un tipo alto, de cabello café, que sonríe inocentemente mientras Daichi lo regaña.

Kuroo aprovecha para quitarle el celular de las manos, pero no envía ningún mensaje; lo guarda en su bolsillo y lo mira atentamente. El grupo entra y tan pronto se acercan, Kuroo se levanta, con los brazos en jarra. A Iwaizumi le recuerda a su madre cuando él llegaba tarde a casa.

—Espera —le dice Daichi—. Mi compañero estaba ocupado en el teléfono —agrega, señalando a Sugawara.  
—¿Era tan importante como para olvidar nuestra cita, Sugawara?  
—Algo así —responde Daichi, mirando de reojo a su amigo.  
—¡Ah, una nueva novia!  
—La misma de siempre —dice Daichi. Sugawara parece incómodo y el joven de cabello café sonríe.

—¿Quién? —pregunta Iwaizumi sin poder contenerse, enseguida siente la mirada del muchacho de cabello café. Se pregunta cuál será su nombre.  
—¡Iwaizumi, gusto en verte! —saluda Daichi y se agacha para susurrar—: Shimizu.  
—Hay personas con suerte en este mundo —comenta Kuroo, Daichi asiente y el muchacho de cabello café suelta una risita.  
—Sigo aquí, por si no lo recuerdan —anuncia Sugawara—, me gustaría que no hablaran de esa manera.

Hay una disculpa colectiva y el grupo finalmente toma asiento. Kuroo se acomoda en medio de Daichi y Sugawara, en la silla frente a Iwaizumi, mientras que él muchacho de cabello café se sienta junto a Iwaizumi. Debería parecer un poco fuera de lugar, sin embargo, solo da la impresión que no quiso opinar respecto al tema de la novia de Sugawara. Al menos eso era lo que Iwaizumi puede juzgar por el brillo travieso de sus ojos cada vez que mira a Sugawara.

—¿Cómo fueron las nacionales, Sawamura? —pregunta.  
—Bueno, ya sabes que logramos llegar a Tokio y… bueno, no pasó mucho. Llegamos a los octavos de final y jugamos contra Nekoma y ganamos—. Kuroo hace una mueca.  
—Fue un buen partido —comenta Kuroo—. Fue impresionante cuando Kageyama imitó el servicio del armador de Shiratorizawa—. A Iwaizumi no se le escapa la forma en que el muchacho al lado suyo se tensiona—. Nadie lo vio venir, no fui capaz de detenerlo y anotaron.  
—Y luego, jugamos contra Fukurodani —continúa Daichi.  
—¿Bokuto? —pregunta Iwaizumi, Daichi asiente.  
—También fue un buen partido —dice Sugawara—. Pero no pudimos avanzar. Perdimos.  
—Es una lástima.  
—Los de primer año no lo tomaron muy bien. Pero, bueno, no podíamos hacer nada al respecto. Volvimos a Miyagi y los de tercero nos retiramos.  
—¿Quién es el nuevo capitán?  
—Ennoshita, ¿lo recuerdas?

Iwaizumi tiene un leve recuerdo de un joven que parece tener sueño todo el tiempo. También lo recuerda de un partido en el que reemplazó a Daichi, le había comentado aquella vez a Hanamaki que cargar el peso de todo un equipo sobre sus hombros así, de repente, no era una tarea fácil y el tipo lo estaba haciendo bastante bien. Iwaizumi asiente, indicando que, efectivamente, lo recuerda.

—Eso fue todo —dice Sugawara—. ¡Ah! Olvidé presentarlos. Oikawa… —llama al joven de cabello café, que tiene la mirada perdida en la distancia— ¡Oikawa! ¡Oikawa! —El joven sacude la cabeza— ¿Pasa algo?  
—¡No! Tengo mucha hambre y no estaba prestando atención.  
—Voy a ordenar algo —dice Kuroo. Sugawara se pone de pie para dejarlo salir. Kuroo memoriza rápidamente lo que cada uno va a ordenar y se dirige al mostrador.  
—Oikawa, él es Hajime Iwaizumi, te hablé de él. Era al  _ace_  y capitán de Aoba Johsai. Iwaizumi, él es Tooru Oikawa…  
—¿De Shiratorizawa? —pregunta Iwaizumi, por segunda vez en la tarde incapaz de contenerse. Nota como él, Oikawa, suspira profundamente y aprieta un puño. Hay algo que no debe decir, pero no sabe qué es.

—De Shiratorizawa —responde Sugawara.  
—Ah, mucho gusto —le dice. Oikawa sonríe y le contesta de la misma manera.  
—Entonces, Ushiwaka —comenta Kuroo que acaba de volver cargando una bandeja de plástico—. Quiero saber más de eso, dame un momento—. Sin decir más, vuelve al mostrador. Entretanto, el grupo se distrae en pequeñas charlas.

Iwaizumi escucha a Daichi quejarse sobre la universidad y a Sugawara compartiendo algunas de sus quejas. Más tarde, responde varias preguntas sobre sus horarios y la carrera que está estudiando. Ante la pregunta de Daichi, sobre su continuidad en el voleibol, Iwaizumi no puede evitar sentirse un poco triste; decidió retirarse del voleibol en una decisión del momento, pensando que sería lo mejor para él. Kuroo, por su parte, es parte del equipo de la universidad, con Bokuto, de manera que, aunque no juega, tiene la oportunidad de asistir a sus partidos.

Están hablando sobre el próximo campeonato, cuando Kuroo vuelve, con la segunda bandeja. Sonríe y mira a Oikawa mientras vuelve a su puesto entre Sugawara y Daichi.

—Tetsuro Kuroo —dice Daichi, Oikawa asiente.  
—Háblame de Ushiwaka, ¿qué tal era? —dice Kuroo.  
—Ushiwaka, ¿eh? —dice Oikawa después de un rato, luego sacude la cabeza—. Shiratorizawa. Shiratorizawa era un gran equipo —. Hay algo que Iwaizumi no logra comprender. Le causa curiosidad, pero sabe que sería de mala educación preguntar—. Sato-chan era genial, podía ver cada cosa que sucedía en el campo, lo llamaban "el monstruo adivino", y Reon, era increíble como lo mirabas y enseguida pensabas "¡Benkei!", era un guardián superpoderoso. Tai era muy serio en todo momento; Hayato, era un líbero maravilloso, no se rendía. Y Goshiki… Goshiki tenía una voluntad de hierro, admiraba a Ushiwaka con toda su alma.  
—Vaya —comenta Daichi—. Es la primera vez que te oigo hablar tanto de ellos.  
—Bueno, eso está muy bien —responde Kuroo—, ¿y qué hay del armador? Shirabu, creo que era.

Oikawa vuelve a tensarse. Toma un largo sorbo de su gaseosa y se concentra en quitar la envoltura de la hamburguesa con tanta lentitud como sea posible. Iwaizumi ve que Daichi y Sugawara intercambian una mirada. Parece que aquel armador es un tema sensible. La incomodidad de Oikawa es contagiosa, la empieza a sentir unos segundos después; le gustaría que Kuroo no hubiera preguntado aquello, pero a veces su amigo habla sin pensar en las consecuencias.

—Kenjirou es bueno —dice y al fin termina de desenvolver la hamburguesa. Da el mayor mordisco que su boca puede abarcar y mastica lentamente, mirando fijamente al papel que trae la bandeja, que ese día tiene impresas las promociones vigentes en la tienda.

Hay algo que le causa curiosidad, pero que sabe incomoda al joven a su lado; de ahí que se niegue a saber más del asunto. No quiere presionar a alguien que acaba de conocer, aun cuando piense que debe saber para poder sentirse tranquilo. Porque no se siente para nada tranquilo, y es extraño que la incomodidad de Oikawa lo haga sentir incómodo a él también.

Le da la impresión que puede ver a través del muchacho a su lado y lo que ve no le gusta; es como una tormenta, unas nubes negruzcas que se asientan cada vez más, dando la impresión de volverse una masa negra y sólida, hay uno que otro rayo brillante que ilumina la masa. Iwaizumi sabe que hay una tormenta a punto de empezar, no quiere ver cuando se desate. Algo le dice que no será agradable.

—Ushiwaka nunca me cayó muy bien —dice Iwaizumi, por tercera vez sin pensar. Oikawa traga el pedazo de hamburguesa y toma un sorbo de gaseosa. El cúmulo negro se aclara un poco.  
—¿Porqué? —pregunta, mirando a Iwaizumi. De reojo, éste ve que Kuroo exhibe una de sus sonrisas torcidas,  
de ésas que saben algo.  
—Porque era un… ¿cómo te lo digo de buena manera?  
—Dilo como lo sientas.  
—Me daba la impresión que miraba a todo el mundo hacia abajo, ¿entiendes? Como si todos fuéramos más pequeños que él. Cuando estaba en octavo, jugamos un partido contra él. Al final me dijo que esperaba verme después más fuerte, o algo así. La forma en que lo dijo, sin ninguna mala intención me cabreó de una manera que ni te imaginas.

Kuroo silba. Iwaizumi lo mira y éste le responde guiñando un ojo. Daichi mira fijamente a Oikawa y Sugawara mira a uno y a otro alternativamente.

Iwaizumi traga saliva, esperando una respuesta. Oikawa acaba de morder otro pedazo de la hamburguesa y mastica lentamente, mientras mira la hoja con los precios en la bandeja.

—Te cabreó, ¿dices? —pregunta Kuroo—. Explícate un poco más.  
—Bueno, pues… Imagínate que un profesor dejó una tarea—. Kuroo asiente—. Pero, el día que tienen que presentarla, nadie la hizo, porque tenían muchas cosas que hacer para el mismo día. Entonces, llega el profesor, y por casualidad, se le había olvidado lo de la tarea y pregunta si dejó algo que hacer para ese día.  _Casi todos_  dicen que no.  
—Excepto una persona.  
—Exacto. Y resulta que esa persona dice que sí, había tarea, pero que nadie la hizo porque tenían demasiadas cosas que hacer... —Iwaizumi hizo una pausa y suspiró—. Algo así es Ushiwaka, diría yo.  
—El único del salón que hacia tarea cuando otros no.  
—Más bien, él único del salón que a pesar de no haber hecho la tarea decía que sí había y confesaba que no la había hecho.

A su lado, Oikawa empieza a reírse, como no ha terminado de masticar la hamburguesa, también empieza a toser. Deja su comida a un lado para recuperar el aire, sin embargo, mientras más intenta, más se ríe. Y al fin, estira su cuerpo hacia atrás para lanzar la carcajada más fuerte que Iwaizumi haya escuchado alguna vez en su vida. Los cajeros y compradores miran hacia la mesa, enojados, una señora en una mesa vecina murmura algo y otra persona les pide que hagan silencio, Iwaizumi los ignora.

Sugawara deja salir una risita, que Daichi imita enseguida. Kuroo, por su parte, sólo observa. Iwaizumi no puede evitar sonreír. El cúmulo ha desaparecido, y ahora solo ve el cielo azul. Las nubes aún se divisan en el horizonte, pero están tan lejos, que Iwaizumi decide no hacerles caso, se alegra sabiendo que la tormenta ya ha pasado y hasta él se siente un poco más tranquilo.

—Tienes… tienes tanta razón —le dice Oikawa entre resuellos—. ¿Sabes cuál es la mejor parte?  
—¿Cuál?  
—Ushiwaka-chan hizo algo así en la secundaria —. Oikawa hace una pausa para soltar otra carcajada, esta vez un poco más baja que la anterior—. Sato-chan le decía "No, Wakatoshi, no digas nada" y Ushiwaka ni se dio por enterado. El pobre Sato-chan quería asesinarlo cuando me lo contó.  
—Bueno y, ¿Ushiwaka no se disculpó? —pregunta Kuroo  
—¡No, qué va! Le dijo a Sato-chan que debería organizar más su tiempo para poder hacer todos sus deberes y siguió con su vida, como si nada.  
—Toda una aventura —murmura Kuroo.  
—En fin, me sorprende que hayas puesto un ejemplo tan preciso, ¿cómo dijiste que te llamabas?  
—Hajime Iwaizumi.  
—Iwa-chan, gusto en conocerte.

Esta vez es Kuroo el que ríe. Tal vez es por la cara de Iwaizumi, que quiere darle un puño a Oikawa aquí y ahora, o quizá es la forma en que Oikawa sonríe mientras lo mira. Probablemente, sean las dos cosas.

A Iwaizumi jamás le han puesto un apodo y las pocas veces que lo han hecho, no ha sido alguien a quien acaba de conocer. Se sorprende por el exceso de confianza de Oikawa.

—No puedo creerlo —dice al fin Iwaizumi—, ¿le hablas así a todo el mundo?  
—No, eres la primera persona que conozco cuyo apellido comienza por "Iwa"—. Oikawa hace una pausa, levanta una ceja y mira a Sugawara, luego hace una mueca—¿Sabes qué? Deberíamos tener nuestros números, ya sabes, para tener a quién hablarle mal de Ushiwaka, ya que tienes las mismas opiniones que yo.  
—Me parece bien —dice Kuroo, Iwaizumi le lanza una patada por debajo de la mesa. Kuroo se acerca más a Daichi, casi sentándose sobre su regazo, con el fin de evitar el golpe.

Acaba de conocer a Tooru Oikawa, de eso está noventa y cinco por ciento muy seguro. El otro cinco por ciento, le dice que no, que no lo acaba de conocer. Es una parte muy irracional, que le dice que lo ha visto en alguna otra parte, que ha compartido con él algo más que una tarde de domingo en un local de comidas rápidas. Ese cinco por ciento le habla de carreras contra el tiempo, memorias y un "nos vemos más tarde". Le dice también algo de un consultorio y una rana de papel, una burla y una disculpa poco sincera.

Ése cinco por ciento le está susurrando al oído, tan suave que Iwaizumi casi no alcanza a escuchar, le habla del pasado y del presente y le menciona un par de cosas sobre el futuro.

En todas ellas, lo único que Iwaizumi puede escuchar claramente es su nombre. Tooru Oikawa, cuyo nombre acaba de escribir en su celular.

Tooru Oikawa.  
Tooru Oikawa.

Tooru.  
Oikawa.

Oikawa.  
Oikawa.

—Oikawa —repite Iwaizumi, el aludido lo voltea a mirar. Iwaizumi solo puede desviar sus ojos hacia Kuroo, quien solo puede articular un "oh", como si también acabara de caer en la cuenta.

Es Kuroo el que se levanta primero, preocupándose por parecer molesto.

—Ah, esta es la mejor charla que he tenido en años, pero debo irme. Debemos irnos. La lavandería nos espera.

Le hace una seña a Iwaizumi, quien sin entender mucho, se despide rápidamente del resto de personas en la mesa. Casi pasa por encima de Oikawa en su afán por alcanzar a Kuroo.

Cuando al fin lo alcanza, ha tenido que trotar un poco. Su compañero tiene las manos metidas en los bolsillos, pensativo.

—¿Kuroo?  
—Tengo la leve impresión que acabamos de empezar a resolver tu misterio.  
—No me lo esperaba  
—Yo lo esperaba un poco… Pero, Iwaizumi, si es la misma persona, mañana lo vas a olvidar. Tal y como ha sucedido las otras veces.  
—¿Por eso tenías que salir corriendo?  
—No. Es decir, más o menos. Es algo que no quiero que olvides: tienes que dar pequeños pasos para luego empezar a correr.

Iwaizumi se mordió el labio, inseguro.

—¿Y si es otra persona?  
—¿Acaso leíste lo que escribiste en tu celular? Es el mismo kanji. Y la persona que me describiste de tus sueños, concuerda con él.  
—Y entonces, ¿qué debo hacer?  
—Ya te dije: pequeños pasos, Hajime. Pequeños pasos.  
—Pequeños pasos —repite Iwaizumi.  
—Hasta que dejes de olvidarlo. Cuando suceda, vas a dar el paso más largo.  
—Pequeños pasos —repite de nuevo Iwaizumi y revisa en su celular el número de Oikawa que acaba de anotar. Voltea su mirada hacia el restaurante y ve a Oikawa en la puerta, observándolos curioso.

Quiere saber qué está pensando, si se siente tan inseguro como él o, por el contrario, no tiene nada de qué preocuparse.

Tal vez, piensa, nada de lo que le está pasando a él le esté sucediendo a Oikawa. Tal vez todo esto sea cosa del cerebro de Iwaizumi, la falta de sueño, el exceso de café y la cantidad de alucinógenos que consumen sus vecinos del frente.

Si es así, y Oikawa no está pasando por lo mismo, va a ser más difícil empezar a caminar.

Antes de tomar el bus que lo llevara de vuelta a su apartamento, Iwaizumi se pregunta cuánto tendrá que esperar para dar el primer paso.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En donde la memoria ya no falla (tanto)

Un día, durante una tarde soleada de junio, Sugawara le había entregado un folleto a Oikawa.

Anunciaba un curso intensivo de inglés durante diez meses en una universidad cercana. Nunca había sido bueno para los idiomas en la secundaria, no le interesaba. Pero, al mismo tiempo, sabía que necesitaba hacer algo. Así que, sin más, decidió que era hora de empezar un segundo idioma.

Sus clases empezaron un día lunes, casi finalizando junio, a las ocho y media de la mañana y terminaban hacia las dos de la tarde. Su salón estaba ubicado en un edificio anexo al campus universitario, lo cual le daba la oportunidad de explorar y, como le había sucedido una vez, perderse. Aquella vez, un estudiante de ingeniería le había ayudado a encontrar el camino de vuelta.

No recordaba muy bien como había llegado hasta allí, sin embargo, recuerda que cayó en la cuenta cuando una chica lo miró de arriba abajo y le sonrió. La forma en que pestañeó y adoptó una expresión inocente dejaban ver sus intenciones, sin embargo, Oikawa solo se rascó la cabeza, sin saber muy bien qué decir, después de todo, era vergonzoso admitir que estaba perdido.

—Oye, Kasumi —escuchó de repente. Era una voz masculina, grave, sonaba molesta—. No te había vuelto enseguida al lado del joven, quien enseguida reparó en Oikawa.—Ah, disculpa, ¿necesitabas hablar con Kasumi?  
—No, no. En realidad no… — Oikawa volvió a rascarse la cabeza y miró en otra dirección. El muchacho se acercó a él.  
—Estás perdido —dijo. No era una pregunta, Oikawa asintió—. ¿Qué lugar buscas?  
—El edificio de idiomas.  
—Ah. Ya vengo, Kasumi —. La joven asintió. Mientras tanto, el desconocido caminó, indicándole a Oikawa que lo siguiera.

Cruzaron en silencio los pasillos, hasta salir del edificio. Luego pasaron junto a la fuente y pasaron por un largo pasillo, hasta llegar al lado opuesto del campus. Finalmente, Oikawa vio un edificio que le pareció familiar.

—Es aquí —le dijo el muchacho.  
—Muchas gracias —contestó Oikawa.  
—A propósito, ¿qué estabas buscando en el edificio de ingeniería?  
—La cafetería.  
—La cafetería —repitió el joven y luego señaló a la derecha de Oikawa, a lo lejos se varias máquinas expendedoras—. Hay dos cafeterías, la más cercana queda detrás de donde están esas máquinas.  
—Ah, lo siento. Gracias.  
—Sí, bueno… De nada —. Le apretó el hombro y sonrió.

Oikawa había querido preguntarle su nombre, pero tan pronto había abierto la boca para hacerlo, el muchacho había desaparecido.

. . . .

Y ahí está de nuevo, pensando en el estudiante de ingeniería. Lo volvió a ver el domingo anterior, en el local de comidas rápidas. Y estaba seguro que lo había visto en algún momento más. No tiene nada más que unos leves recuerdos: la primera vez, la tibia sensación en su hombro; la segunda, algo parecido a una rana de papel y la tercera, el kanji en su mano.

La cuarta vez, la definitiva, fue un número celular.

Esta vez, lo recuerda, claramente. Ha visto a Hajime Iwaizumi como mínimo cuatro veces en su vida y por alguna razón, cada vez que lo ve, tiene pesadillas y amanece con su cuerpo adolorido. Antes, olvidaba su rostro; ahora, sin embargo, ha logrado conservar la memoria intacta en su cerebro, le ha puesto incluso un nombre.

Quiere hacerle alguna broma sobre ello, pero no se le ocurre nada. Esto es serio, piensa; aunque no sabe qué tan serio. Lo ha visto cuatro veces, pero tiene que haber alguna razón por la que escriba su nombre y olvide su rostro y le duela el cuerpo y tenga sueños raros. Hay alguna razón, pero la desconoce y no sabe si quiere averiguarla; tiene miedo de lo que pueda encontrar.

A pesar de todo, también siente curiosidad y por eso su celular descansa a su lado con un borrador de un mensaje de texto:

" _quién eres y porqué sueño contigo?_ "

Le suena excesivamente poético y algo propio de un acosador, así que lo borra y mira por la ventana.

Lo ve unos segundos después, está hablando con un muchacho alto y de cabello claro. Su acompañante hace una serie de movimientos que Oikawa conoce muy bien: está mostrándole a Iwaizumi un servicio de voleibol, quizá le esté narrando alguna historia.

El par se detiene y se sienta en una silla de madera, en frente del edificio, dentro del campo de visión de Oikawa.

" _iwa-chan, te veo_ "

No quiere interrumpir, pero algo lo lleva a escribir y enviar el mensaje. Desde la ventana, ve que Iwaizumi revisa su celular y hace una mueca. Se siente un poco desilusionado. Su acompañante, el joven de cabello claro, mira el reloj en su muñeca derecha y le da la mano a Iwaizumi, luego se va.

" _eso es de mala educación_ ", escribe. Iwaizumi vuelve a revisar su celular, hace otra mueca, pero Oikawa ve que empieza a teclear algo.  
" _no sé quién es 'iwa-chan'_ "  
" _pues tú! quien más?_ "  
" _esto es un mal sueño_ "  
" _es real, muy real. Iwa-chan, mira hacia arriba_ "

Iwaizumi mira hacia el cielo y Oikawa no puede evitar un resoplido. Su profesor lo regaña. Su ayudante, un tipo hiperactivo de cabello bicolor, lo mira fijamente y le hace una seña para que se calle. Oikawa pide una disculpa.

" _quise decir, a la ventana del segundo piso_ "  
" _porqué no lo dijiste antes?_ "

Esta vez, siente la mirada de Iwaizumi sobre él. Oikawa le sonríe y levanta los pulgares.

Hablar con Iwaizumi es raro. Se siente cómodo y tranquilo, en paz. Es muy diferente a la peligrosa tensión con Ushijima y la traviesa camaradería con Tendou. Es como una combinación de las dos cosas, pero en una justa medida: Iwaizumi no da la impresión de ser peligroso, tenía une mejor capacidad para las interacciones sociales que Ushijima y, a diferencia de Tendou, podía ver a través de él como si fuera transparente.

Era extraño, porque Oikawa tenía un título profesional en Ocultar lo que Siente, pero Iwaizumi logró ver a través de ello y hacía las preguntas correctas para sacar a Oikawa de su equilibrio. No era algo que lo incomodara, sin embargo le parecía extraño, no estaba acostumbrado a ello.

La pantalla de su celular se iluminó con otro mensaje, Oikawa la tapó con su libro abierto.

" _ah, con que estudias inglés_ "  
" _sí :D, qué tal eres con los idiomas, iwa-chan?_ "  
" _más o menos… puedo insultarte en inglés, alemán y francés, pero mi pronunciación no es la mejor_ "  
" _podría confundirlo con un intento de conquista_ "  
" _no tengo tan malos gustos_ "

Oikawa ve el ceño fruncido de Iwaizumi desde la ventana, y deja su celular a un lado para contestar una pregunta. Es algo sencillo, sobre verbos regulares, Oikawa había estudiado aquello la noche anterior, después de que Sugawara lo hubiese despertado porque aparentemente estaba gritando y él no fue capaz de volverse a dormir.

" _oye, entonces Bokuto debe estar ahí_ "  
" _Bokuto, sí. Él es un poco… él_ "  
" _sí, lo sé_ "  
" _no, no lo entiendes, sabes como me dice?_ "  
" _cómo?_ "  
"  _'chico kawaii'_ "

Oikawa ve a Iwaizumi reírse y trata de decirle que no es gracioso. Sin embargo, apenas ha empezado a escribir, Bokuto se sienta a su lado.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces? —le pregunta. Oikawa hace un puchero—. Escribiendo mensajes de texto. Escucha, yo sé que tienes muchas admiradoras y todo eso, pero, por favor, Taki-sensei se va a enojar y cuando está de malgenio es insoportable.  
—Lo siento.  
—Está bien, Chico Kawaii, puedes darme tu celular un rato y estamos a mano.  
—Pero… —. Bokuto tiene estirada la mano, sus ojos dorados denotan seriedad y cierta amenaza—. Está bien, pero no me llames así.  
—Como quieras —. Bokuto recibe el celular y antes de ponerse de pie, el aparato vibra. Sin ningún miramiento, Bokuto mira la pantalla y cuando lee el nombre del remitente, mira por la ventana. Muestra una amplia sonrisa al ver a Iwaizumi y luego le muestra el celular de Oikawa. Finalmente, vuelve a su puesto al lado de Taki-sensei.

. . . .

Bokuto le devuelve el celular media hora después, una vez acaba la clase. Oikawa lo recibe y casi corre para salir del edificio. Se encuentra con Iwaizumi leyendo un libro en el mismo sitio donde lo había visto antes y siente un inmenso alivio.

—¡Iwa-chan!  
—Oikawa.  
—¿Bokuto te quitó el teléfono?  
—Y me sigue llamando con ese apodo raro.  
—Probablemente sea culpa tuya. Ya sabes, por llamar a la gente con apodos sin su autorización.  
—Lo siento. No pude evitarlo… —Va a agregar algo más, pero prefiere callarlo. Ni siquiera sabe si la situación es similar para Iwaizumi y no quiere incomodarlo. Ya tendrá tiempo para averiguar.

—¿Qué haces acá? —pregunta Oikawa—. Pensé que tenías clase todo el día. Lo mencionaste ayer.  
—Tenía clase hasta las cuatro, pero el profesor no vino hoy, así que estoy libre.

Durante el rato que se quedan en silencio, Iwaizumi hojea el libro en sus manos. Una figura de papel resbala entre las hojas y cae al suelo, Oikawa la recoge. La examina en sus manos por un breve momento.  
—¿Un oso? Eres bueno en esto.

Estoy seguro que una vez me enseñaste a hacer una rana, pero nunca logré hacerlo bien, quiere decirle. Traga saliva y le devuelve la figura.

—Es desestresante —responde Iwaizumi.  
—Ya veo.

Cuando quería desestresarse, Oikawa tomaba su balón de voleibol e iba al parque más cercano a practicar sus servicios. Se había vuelto experto en ese saque que el armador de Karasuno había intentado imitar en el partido contra Nekoma.

Oikawa lo vio y no había estado nada cerca, para nada. Ni la posición de las manos, ni la de los pies, ni la forma en que golpeaba el balón. Todo era demasiado certero, no había naturalidad en sus movimientos y no le gustó para nada como al muchacho le costó unos pocos meses lo que a él le había tomado años.

—¿Oikawa?  
—Ah, Iwa-chan, ¿qué era lo que estudiabas?  
—Ingeniería electrónica.  
—¡Ah! Matemáticas…  
—Kuroo dice exactamente lo mismo.  
—Debes ser bastante cuadriculado…  
—No sé a qué te refieres.  
—Quería decir, que eras del tipo de persona tradicional. Mejor dicho, eres un nerd.  
—Oikawa… —empieza Iwaizumi, Oikawa sonríe. Iwaizumi se aleja de él y vuelve a su lectura. Levanta la mirada enseguida.

—¿Y tú piensas quedarte todo el tiempo estudiando inglés? —le pregunta. Oikawa no lo tiene muy claro. Lo ha pensado bastante, pero jamás encuentra una respuesta que le guste.  
—No lo sé.  
—¿Cómo que no lo sabes?  
—Bueno, no todos tienen sus metas definidas con veinte años de anticipación, Iwa-chan.  
—Debe haber algo que quieras hacer. Incluso, si quieres ser un host. ¿Quieres?  
—No.  
—Entonces un gigoló. Lo que sea, porque si sigues sin decidirte, vas a terminar siendo un NEET.  
—Hay algo que quería hacer, pero ya no puedo —. Como respuesta, Iwaizumi inclina la cabeza, sin comprender.

Oikawa se levanta y le ordena a Iwaizumi que guarde sus cosas. Éste obedece, aunque de mala gana, cuando ha terminado, Oikawa toma su brazo y lo hala.

—¿Qué haces?  
—Te voy a mostrar, Iwa-chan.

Hay una imagen en su cabeza. Dos personas en plena huida, la amenaza cerniéndose sobre ellos, una caída, un cuerpo apoyado sobre el de Oikawa, luego otra carrera, una flecha y sangre.

Oikawa trata de deshacerse del recuerdo del sueño, no lo logra y casi se detiene, para mirar si Iwaizumi está bien, hasta que oye la voz de Bokuto, que le dice algo a Iwaizumi, luego se dirige a él:

—Chico Kawaii, nos vemos. ¡Compórtate la próxima vez!

Oikawa nunca se ha sentido tan agradecido por el desagradable apodo, hasta ese día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Lo de "Chico Kawaii", vino de [aquí](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10976574/1/Glitter-Freezer)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En donde hay comunicación en el vóleibol.

Lo último que tenía Iwaizumi en mente cuando su profesor de física no asistió a clase, era encontrarse con Oikawa.

Había hablado con Hanamaki un rato, pero su amigo se había ido temprano a trabajar. Así que Iwaizumi decidió leer por un par de horas, mientras Kuroo salía de clase y poder volver a casa.

Y después, Oikawa lo halaba del brazo a través de los edificios de la universidad, con una expresión emocionada. Ninguno de los dos dice nada por un momento, Iwaizumi permite que Oikawa lo guie hasta la salida, luego por el andén, una angosta calle y, finalmente, un parque.

Son casi las tres, a esa hora casi todos los niños están estudiando y lo único que se ve en el parque son jóvenes en distintas actividades. Hay dos canchas de baloncesto, en una de ellas, dos muchachos discuten por algo. Casi enseguida se calman y vuelven a jugar, Iwaizumi no sabe mucho sobre baloncesto, pero por lo que ve, ambos son bastante buenos.

En la segunda cancha, no hay nadie. Y, en los alrededores del parque, hay varios grupos que les lanzan una mirada cuando los ven llegar, pero unos segundos después, los ignoran.

—¿Y bien? —pregunta Iwaizumi una vez se sientan en una de las sillas.

—Bueno —. Oikawa se rasca la cabeza y mira al piso—. La verdad no pensé todo esto bien.

Por unos segundos, Iwaizumi piensa que Oikawa es increíble.  _Increíblemente impulsivo… Un necio, al parecer_ , piensa.

Luego Oikawa deja caer su maleta al suelo y encorva la espalda, Iwaizumi imita su movimiento. Decide que no es bueno perder de vista a su acompañante, de manera que no le quita los ojos de encima, ni siquiera cuando el balón del par que juega baloncesto cae a sus pies. Iwaizumi se agacha y lo tira lo más fuerte que puede, escucha un "gracias", y no deja de mirar a Oikawa.

Está viéndolo de nuevo, las nubes negras, la tormenta que se acerca. Prueba a llamarlo. En un principio, Oikawa se concentra en el suelo, los cordones de sus zapatos, un hilo suelto en su pantalón.

—Lo siento —dice finalmente—. Se me ocurrió que si era Iwa-chan, sería más fácil.  
—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Silencio. Oikawa lo mira y sonríe. No es el mismo tipo de sonrisa que le dio a Daichi el día anterior, sin una pizca de arrepentimiento. Ésta es una sonrisa que oculta algo.

—No te preocupes, te lo voy a decir —. Oikawa da un largo suspiro y vuelve su mirada hacia los jugadores de baloncesto—. Voleibol. Eso era lo que quería hacer. Quería tener una larga carrera en voleibol...

Iwaizumi asiente. Sigue mirándolo vigilante. Oikawa se recuesta en la silla y cierra los ojos, Iwaizumi sabe que hay más, pero debe esperar. Ha tenido bastante práctica en aquello de mantener la paciencia, así que lo observa y espera. Su única certeza, es que este es un tema difícil, no se atreve a aventurar nada más.

No se atreve a cerrar los ojos, pero imita la posición de su compañero, recostado en la silla, mirando hacia el cielo y espera.

. . . .

El domingo por la noche, había caído rendido en su cama a eso de las doce. Como esperaba, no había terminado los ejercicios de física, pero había hecho todo su esfuerzo.

Escuchó la voz amortiguada de Kuroo hablando por teléfono. Su amigo tenía la costumbre de llamar a Kenma todas las noches antes de ir a dormir, sin importar si eran las ocho de la noche o las tres de la mañana. Iwaizumi se sorprendió al descubrir que a Kenma no le fastidiaba aquello y que incluso había tomado la iniciativa de llamar un par de veces.

Para cuando lo oyó entrar a la habitación, Iwaizumi estaba empezando a quedarse dormido.

Y de nuevo sabía que estaba en un sueño, pero todo era demasiado real.

Una cuerda amarraba sus manos detrás de su espalda, un par de hombres lo sostenían y al frente suyo, estaba un muchacho de cabello café, también amarrado y flanqueado por dos hombres.

Estaban a la orilla de un río. El muchacho tenía sus ropas húmedas, igual que su cabello y rostro. Los hombres le decían algo y cuando éste no contestaba, sumergían su cabeza en el agua.

Iwaizumi se sacudía. Los hombres rodeándolo lo sostenían firmemente y lo amenazaban. Su corazón latía a toda velocidad, su mente estaba en blanco y cuando pudo ponerse de pie, solo pudo decir que lo dejaran en paz. No se refería a él mismo, se refería al joven a la orilla.

El joven lo miró al tiempo que los hombres obligaban a Iwaizumi a ponerse de rodillas.

—Lo siento —le dijo. Una pregunta más de sus captores y volvió a ser sumergido al agua. Iwaizumi gritó. En un principio eran incoherencias, luego, maldiciones. Y por último, un nombre.

—¡Oikawa! —Se sacudió, los hombres lo sostuvieron, alguien le puso una espada en el cuello. El cuerpo a la orilla se sacudió varias veces, Iwaizumi volvió a gritar.

Oikawa dejó de moverse.

Iwaizumi se había despertado con la garganta lastimada y la voz rasposa. Lo primero que vio fue el rostro preocupado de Kuroo medio iluminado por las luces de la calle.

—Iwaizumi…—empezó Kuroo, luego sacudió la cabeza. Lo miró a los ojos, tratando de evaluar si era posible que hiperventilara y se desmayara—. Ya, ya pasó. Trata de calmarte.

Hubo una pausa, Iwaizumi trató de enfocarse en algo, hasta que Kuroo le señaló que se enfocara en sus ojos. Así lo hizo, y con su mirada concentrada en los ojos de gato de Kuroo de alguna manera había logrado recuperar el ritmo normal de su recuperación.

—Dime cómo te sientes —le dijo Kuroo, después de lo que pareció una eternidad.  
—Estoy… —. No sabía por dónde empezar. Se sentía confundido, mareado, con frío, un poco ahogado.  
—¿Qué pasó? —Kuroo se sentó en el borde de la cama—. Estabas gritando. Gritabas el nombre de Oikawa.  
—No lo sé, Kuroo. No lo sé.

Iwaizumi no se sentía capaz de volver a dormir. Kuroo se sentó a su lado y pasó el resto de la noche contándole trivialidades.

. . . .

—¿Iwa-chan? —llama Oikawa. Iwaizumi se endereza.  
—¿Qué?  
—Estás blanco. ¿Te sientes bien?  
—Sí, sí. Lo siento, anoche no dormí muy bien.  
—Yo tampoco.

Iwaizumi quiere decir algo, pero no sabe qué. Se decide por lo más importante.

—Estabas hablando de voleibol.  
—Sí, es cierto, ¿qué estaba diciendo?  
—Decías que querías tener una carrera larga y exitosa.  
—Sí, eso. Bueno, sí. Era lo que quería —. Carraspea antes de continuar—. No te voy a incomodar con los detalles, Iwa-chan. Pero fue algo así: tuve una lesión cuando tenía doce años, nada grave, me recuperé con un tiempo de descanso y rehabilitación.

Las lesiones en voleibol, así como en cualquier otro deporte, eran desagradables, pero comunes. Iwaizumi había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había visto dedos rotos, muñecas lastimadas y tobillos torcidos. Eso sin contar hemorragias nasales, por golpes y dientes rotos, después de choques entre compañeros. Ésas lesiones, eran llevaderas, solían pasar después de un poco de descanso y cuidados adecuados. También estaban las lesiones permanentes, que eran más difíciles de sobrellevar. No tenía necesidad de preguntarse qué clase de lesión había sufrido Oikawa, sólo con ver la expresión desilusionada en su rostro, lo sabía. De todas maneras, también le parece que necesita hablar de ello con alguien, así que trata de motivarlo para que continúe.

—¿Qué sucedió después de eso? —le pregunta a Oikawa.  
—Bueno, me recuperé. Más o menos. A veces me dolía la rodilla, pero nunca le puse atención. Quería… Bueno, quería muchas cosas, así que pensé que la lesión no iba a ser un impedimento para lograr lo que quería. La lesión se repitió a los quince, pero no fue tan fuerte, no le dije a nadie.  
—Primer error —comenta Iwaizumi. Oikawa se rasca la cabeza, con una sonrisa apologética. Iwaizumi descubre que odia esa sonrisa tan pronto la ve, Oikawa parece oscurecerse cada vez que sonríe de esa manera.

—Entré a Shiratorizawa por una beca —continúa Oikawa—. Nunca me imaginé encontrarme a Ushiwaka ahí e incluso quise irme. No asistí a clases por una semana cuando lo vi. Eventualmente lo superé, me dije que por culpa de Ushiwaka no me iba a abstener de jugar vóley. También creí que había superado la lesión y seguí practicando como si nada, solía quedarme después de que los entrenamientos acabaran. De mala gana, había admitido que Ushiwaka era parte de mi equipo y tendría que hacer lo que cualquier buen armador hace.  
—¿Cuánto tiempo te quedabas?  
—Unas… creo que eran dos o tres horas. Siempre salía a las ocho o nueve de la noche del gimnasio.

Iwaizumi sabe lo que viene a continuación, pero deja que el mismo Oikawa llegue hasta allí. Le parece que hablar de ello es para él como una catarsis, un proceso de limpieza y desahogo que no ha podido llevar a cabo en un tiempo.

—Bueno, ¿en dónde iba, Iwa-chan? —pregunta Oikawa. Iwaizumi piensa que no es que se le haya olvidado, es que quiere retrasar la llegada a ese momento lo más que pueda, así que se demora en responder:

—Te quedabas entrenando hasta tarde.  
—Eso. Entonces, lo logré. Nunca me encantó Ushiwaka, él es un poco… diferente. Pero no iba a permitir que eso bajara la moral ni la calidad del equipo. Así que, de una manera u otra, lo logré. Logré coordinar a la perfección con Ushiwaka. Claro, él siempre me decía "Un poco más a la derecha, Oikawa" o "Puedes hacer esto mejor" o cosas por el estilo. Yo lo hacía, todo, tal y como él me lo decía. No le fallé. Ni una vez.

Otra pausa. El balón del par que juega baloncesto cae otra vez a sus pies. Iwaizumi se pone de pie y lo tira, quizá con un poco más de fuerza que la necesaria. El tipo más alto, alcanza el balón y comenta algo sobre su fuerza. Iwaizumi vuelve a su silla sin hacerle caso.

—Lo siento —le dice a Oikawa.  
—No hay porqué disculparse —responde éste—. ¿Viste el partido de Karasuno y Shiratorizawa?  
—No.  
—Menos mal. Ese día fue cuando todo acabó. Hay un tipo en Karasuno que me saca de quicio, Kageyama, ¿lo conoces?  
—Ah, sí. Dicen que es un genio.  
—Sí… —Oikawa quiere decir algo más, pero parece cambiar de opinión—. Antes de ese partido, y durante toda la semana anterior había sentido una molestia extraña en la rodilla. Un poco más insistente que las anteriores veces. Supuse que iba a pasar, así que me tomé un analgésico, practiqué hasta las diez de la noche, volví a casa y la mañana siguiente, jugamos.  
—Segundo error.

—Estábamos a punto de terminar el primer set, hice un saque, como siempre. Y de pronto, cuando caí al suelo, no me pude sostener en pie. Me caí. Me dolía la rodilla, no te imaginas cuánto, Iwa-chan. Y cuando la miré, estaba hinchada. Recuerdo bien que fue Suga quien me ayudó a levantarme, porque por alguna razón yo no quería que nadie de mi equipo me tocara. Entonces, él me acompañó a la enfermería, no intentó tranquilizarme, pero tampoco me aterrorizó. Pero me calmó el hecho que estuviera ahí.  
—Sugawara da esa impresión, de ser calmante.  
—También tiene un lado malévolo, pero eso no tiene que ver con esto. En fin, la semana siguiente tuve una cirugía. Al otro día, fue cuando el doctor me lo dijo…

Su pausa es demasiado abrupta para Iwaizumi. Oculta su sobresalto con un largo suspiro, y lleva su mano hacia el hombro de Oikawa, pero se detiene a medio camino. No sabe qué puede decirle. Sólo sabe que no es necesario que siga, él ya sabe que fue lo que le dijo el doctor:  _No puedes volver a jugar voleibol_. Y con eso, había acabado con los sueños de Oikawa.

El cúmulo vuelve a aparecer, lo está viendo. Siente la incomodidad creciente de Oikawa, mezclada con el dolor y el resentimiento. Deja reposar su mano sobre el hombro de Oikawa, quien no reacciona. Ahora entendía la razón de su incomodidad cuando estuvieron hablando con Daichi y Sugawara, el día anterior. Oikawa extrañaba el voleibol, más que cualquier otra cosa. Extrañaba estar en una cancha, con sus compañeros de equipo y jugar hasta que no le quedara aliento, extrañaba el sudor en su camiseta, su mano ardiendo cuando golpeaba un balón, las risas cuando anotaba un punto, las palmadas en la espalda, las largas conversaciones en los vestidores. Extrañaba los gritos de la gente, los carteles de colores con poéticos lemas que les subían el ánimo, la red que vibraba con el viento cuando él balón pasaba velozmente sobre ella.

Oikawa lo extrañaba todo. Iwaizumi también.

Y quizá por eso, se le vino una idea a la cabeza.

—Espérame un momento —le dice, después de un rato. Oikawa lo mira preocupado.  
—¿Iwa-chan?  
—Cuando menos te des cuenta voy a estar de vuelta. No te preocupes.  
—¿A dónde vas? —En su pregunta hay algo más que la simple curiosidad. A Iwaizumi le recuerda cuando tenía pesadillas de niño y su madre se quedaba con él un rato e Iwaizumi le pedía que no se fuera, para que los monstruos no se lo comieran.  
—Es… No importa, espérame acá. Ni se te ocurra moverte.  
—No te demores.

. . . .

Es una suerte que su apartamento quede cerca. Al cabo de media hora, está de vuelta en el parque con un balón de voleibol, que pertenece a Kuroo y que éste guarda bajo su cama.

Apenas Oikawa lo ve, Iwaizumi le tira el balón. Su compañero lo atrapa enseguida e Iwaizumi le hace una seña para que se ponga de pie. Oikawa obedece, ambos toman sus cosas y caminan hacia la cancha que está vacía. Una vez allí, se ubican a una corta distancia, según Iwaizumi, porque está tomando en consideración la lesión de Oikawa.

—Debe estar mejor —le dice éste.  
—Ya. Pero no voy a arriesgarme —. Le hace otra seña—. A ver, pásala.

Iwaizumi siente que han pasado siglos desde la última vez que jugó voleibol. Nada se compara con las narraciones de los partidos de Hanamaki o Bokuto, la sensación es diferente.

No pensó mucho esto, así como Oikawa tampoco pensó aquello de traerlo al parque. Pero qué más da, si un rato breve de distracción le hace sacer de su mente la historia que acaba de contar, poco importa lo demás. Si provoca el mismo efecto en Oikawa, mucho mejor.

Oikawa le da un suave golpe al balón con la punta de sus dedos, el balón se alza sobre él y toca los dedos de Iwaizumi, quien lo impulsa hacia arriba y en dirección de Oikawa.

Es como una conversación, cree Iwaizumi. Las veces que Oikawa toca el balón, éste describe complicadas parábolas, algunas elevadas, otras un poco menos escarpadas, casi planas. Todas ellas, aterrizan en las manos de Iwaizumi sin problemas, como si llevara años recibiéndolas y no unos pocos segundos. Le hablan sobre los años anteriores en Shiratorizawa, los largos entrenamientos, el arduo esfuerzo para coordinarse con Ushijima. Hay un par de historias en esos golpes, en las curvas más altas y complicadas, que tratan de altibajos, de golpes, caídas y lágrimas; un paso adelante, dos atrás. Oikawa habla por medio de cada golpe, esperando recibir algo, una palabra de ánimo, una sonrisa de aceptación o quizá, una palabra de ánimo.

La respuesta que le da Iwaizumi son lanzamientos con curvas estables, que casi nunca se desvían y las pocas veces que lo hacen, Oikawa logra atraparlas con facilidad, devolviendo el balón como si nada. Hay un mensaje que quiere transmitir en cada golpe, una palabra de ánimo, tal vez. Pero, más que nada, un regaño. Porque quizá, Oikawa no debería estar allí, Oikawa debería estar en un escenario más grande, más espléndido. Oikawa debería estar aprovechando todo su talento en algo diferente. Y si Iwaizumi hubiera estado allí le hubiera puesto un ojo encima, lo hubiera observado y, probablemente, le hubiera dado un golpe, si eso era necesario para que se detuviera.

Porque lo que necesitaba Oikawa no era un alcahueta. Lo que necesitaba Oikawa, era un freno, un límite. Una cinta amarilla atravesada en el camino, impidiéndole avanzar más allá de lo que le está permitido, no sin antes descansar.

Iwaizumi no sabe por qué, pero piensa que él pudo haberle puesto un límite a Oikawa. También piensa que en Oikawa hay algo más, lo ve en la forma en que su compañero lo examina, de una forma que parece casual, pero que resulta ser calculadora. Al cabo de un rato, Iwaizumi se da cuenta que Oikawa golpea el balón con más fuerza, pero Iwaizumi lo golpea de todas maneras. A veces lo lanza más suavemente, Iwaizumi tiene cara de disgusto, pero el balón nunca cae.

Oikawa jugaba como armador, Iwaizumi como atacante lateral. Oikawa no se llevaba bien con el atacante lateral de su equipo. Iwaizumi jamás pudo comprender completamente al armador de Aoba Johsai.

Oikawa es temerario y a veces puede parecer que toma riesgos innecesarios, pero Iwaizumi saber responder a ellos y se adapta sin problemas. Está en su elemento, con un armador que lo impulsa a avanzar, a dar pasos más grandes, a continuar escalando la montaña frente a él.

Está con un armador que guarda una tormenta dentro de sí mismo, pero que ignora. Iwaizumi aún no sabe cómo detener la tormenta, pero sabe que puede adaptarse a ella y reaccionar a medida que avance.

—Iwa-chan —llama Oikawa, sin detener el ejercicio. Iwaizumi hace un ruido para indicar que está prestando atención—. Quiero ver un remate tuyo.  
—¿Qué? —. Iwaizumi pierde la concentración por un segundo y el balón rueda lejos de él.  
—¿Por favor? Voy a tener cuidado, te lo prometo.  
—No es eso —. Le costó meses lograr la coordinación suficiente con su armador para lograr hacer un buen remate. No sabe si lo va a lograr con Oikawa de buenas a primeras.

Recupera el balón y lo vuelve a lanzar. La conversación entre suaves golpes continúa. Iwaizumi nota que Oikawa se ha alejado unos cuantos pasos y el diálogo continúa fluyendo sin problemas. Sólo sube de volumen cuando en vez de sus dedos, usan los antebrazos para golpear el balón. Ahora suena como si Oikawa estuviese gritando: "¡Un remate, Iwa-chan! ¡Muéstrame un remate con todo lo que tienes!", eso es lo que dice cada golpe e Iwaizumi responde con dudas, con cierta falta de confianza en sí mismo que ha llevado escondida desde su primer año en Aoba Johsai, pero también con cierto anhelo, porque sabe que hay algo en Oikawa que nunca vio en los dos armadores de su equipo en la secundaria.

—Iwa-chan —llama de repente Oikawa y sin mediar palabra impulsa el balón en un amplio arco. Iwaizumi lo ve como en cámara lenta; en el momento indicado, salta y su mano golpea el balón con fuerza. Ésa es la última declaración, tan fuerte y clara como ninguna. No necesita largas prácticas, ni regaños de su entrenador, sólo unos minutos de juego con un muchacho que no sabía si acababa de conocer o conocía de toda la vida.

Los pies de Iwaizumi tocan el suelo y mira alternativamente de la palma de su mano a Oikawa, quien a su vez parece sorprendido.

—¡Iwa-chan! —exclama Oikawa, acercándose a él con el balón en la mano—. ¡Eso fue genial!

Iwaizumi solo puede sonreír con orgullo y cierta confusión.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En donde Matsukawa es un barista e Iwaizumi quiere evitar a toda costa volver al hospital.   
> Además, Oikawa piensa que la gente, como las cebollas, tiene capas. Quién sabe cuál de las dos provoque más lágrimas.

Esa noche, Iwaizumi llega a su apartamento con la mano adolorida. Después del remate, le empezó a arder y aunque es una sensación familiar e incluso nostálgica, no puede evitar sentirse fastidiado, después de todo, a nadie le agrada el dolor.

Apenas abre la puerta, ve la sombra de Kuroo, pasando de un lado a otro del apartamento, Iwaizumi anuncia su llegada y, enseguida, ve la cabeza de Kuroo asomándose por el marco de la puerta.

—¡Hajime! —llama, en un tono maternal—. ¡Al fin llegaste! Estaba tan preocupado por ti —. Iwaizumi solo puede alzar una ceja. Entra al apartamento y, después de dejar el balón en su sitio se dirige a la cocina, tiene hambre.  
—Dame permiso —le dice a Kuroo, cuando éste se atraviesa en la puerta—. Kuroo.  
—No —responde Kuroo y sin decir más, toma su mano derecha y examina su palma—. Está roja —comenta—. Y mi balón no estaba cuando llegué. Y también tienes los antebrazos enrojecidos, ¿qué estabas haciendo y con quién?  
—Evidentemente, estaba jugando voleibol. Respecto a la otra pregunta…  
—Déjame adivinar, ¿Oikawa?  
—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Kuroo cierra los ojos y suspira antes de continuar.

—Bueno, pues, tus amigos de Seijo están ocupados. Y yo estaba en práctica con Bokuto.  
—Estaba con Oikawa —dice Iwaizumi. Tratar de ocultarle algo a Kuroo es imposible, de todas maneras, no es como si quisiera ocultarle a Kuroo su tarde con Oikawa, sólo le gustaría haber podido ocultar que había tomado su balón sin permiso.

Le hace una mueca a Kuroo y se sienta en su cama. Kuroo acerca la silla de su escritorio y lo escucha hablar.

. . . .

Oikawa piensa que en el mundo hay gente normal, gente extravagante y gente imposible de definir. El grupo de gente normal, es abundante y muchas de las personas que conoce están en él: Suga, Daichi, Iwaizumi, Semi y un par de amigos de su salón. Entre la gente extravagante, ha podido clasificar a Kuroo, a Bokuto, a un par de los de Karasuno y a Tendou. Y entre la gente imposible de clasificar, sólo había logrado encasillar a dos personas: a Ushiwaka y al tipo que está viendo en este momento.

Es raro, rarísimo. De lo más raro que haya visto y por eso mismo, no puede dejar de mirar. Tampoco puede evitar escuchar. El hombre es alto, muy delgado, de piel blanca. Los huesos de su ros y ojos oscuros, hundidos, que tiene abiertos como platos y pasea frenéticamente por la multitud que lo escuchaba, unos fascinados, otros extrañados. Está hablando con palabras atropelladas sobre el fin del mundo, sobre cómo la falta de fe es culpable de todos los desastres naturales, guerras y muertes en el mundo.

—Por favor… —susurra un joven a su acompañante, en un tono exasperado. La joven a su lado hace una mueca mostrándose de acuerdo. Ambos hacen un ademán de irse, sin embargo, el hombre sube el volumen de su voz y ambos se quedan su sitio, mirándolo con curiosidad.

Oikawa, por su parte, no sabe qué hace escuchando al tipo, tampoco sabe por qué se acerca. Asume que es simple curiosidad, como la pareja a su lado. Aunque escuchar al hombre le da cierto temor, tampoco puede dejar de hacerlo; hay algo magnético en la forma que habla, la pasión de sus palabras, la manera en que mueve sus brazos y cómo parece estar plenamente convencido de lo que cree.

Hay murmullos a su alrededor, estudiantes de colegio que ríen disimuladamente, otros graban vídeos y toman fotos. El hombre insiste en que el fin del mundo está cerca, les habla de pecados y recomendaciones para no ir al infierno. Oikawa sabe que debería irse, no le interesa escuchar nada de eso, no será de ninguna utilidad para su vida. Pero se queda, porque no tiene nada más que hacer, está aburrido y este hombre le dará una historia para contarle a Iwaizumi más tarde.

Luego, el tipo se baja de la silla que hace las veces de pedestal y camina directamente hacia él. Oikawa desearía haberse ido de allí tan pronto lo pensó.

—¡Tú! —exclama el hombre, acercándose a Oikawa a largos pasos. Oikawa retrocede, ocultando su repentino temor con una expresión sorprendida. La multitud a su lado se aparta para dejar pasar al hombre para que llegue al frente de Oikawa.  
—¿Sí? —dice el muchacho, con voz débil.  
—¿Qué vas a hacer cuando el mundo se acabe?  
—Yo… —Oikawa se mordió el labio, no sabe si debe responder o no. El hombre se acerca aún más a él, invadiendo su espacio personal. El hombre saca un folleto de un maletín y se lo entrega a Oikawa, quien lo recibe con una mano temblorosa. No escucha lo que le dice el hombre, intenta abrir la boca para responder, cuando siente alguien que le toca el hombro.

Oikawa salta y se voltea para ver a Iwaizumi a su lado. Tiene los brazos cruzados y, como siempre, el ceño fruncido. Oikawa no puede evitar sonreír cuando lo ve; Iwaizumi, sin embargo, no parece tan contento.

—Iwa-chan —murmura Oikawa, mientras el hombre se aleja. Iwaizumi tiene los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido en una expresión que denota confusión. La multitud vuelve su atención al hombre, quien sigue dando declaraciones en su silla/pedestal.

El día anterior, había sentido alguna clase de comunicación surgiendo entre ellos, una comunicación clara y concisa, que era desconocida hasta ahora para Oikawa, pero que le agradaba. Era cómoda, tranquila, fluctuaba entre altos y planos, pero le gustaba, quería mantenerla.

Iwaizumi camina a paso largo, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo, la mitad de su rostro está cubierta por una bufanda y, de vez en cuando, tirita. No está haciendo mucho frío y a Oikawa se le ocurre pensar que su compañero es sensible a las bajas temperaturas. Le hace pensar en Daichi, que es como un calentador andante y les ha servido de abrigo a él y a Sugawara más de una vez.

—Iwa-chan, ¿quieres un café? —suelta, sin pensarlo mucho. Iwaizumi parece sorprendido por la oferta.  
—Vas a llegar tarde —le responde.  
—No hay problema, Taki-sensei no va a ir hoy a clase. Un examen médico o algo así.  
—¿Y Bokuto?  
—Él está perfectamente. Creo.  
—Quiero decir, ¿no lo dejó a cargo?  
—No, pero nos dejó un proyecto para la próxima clase y nos dijo: "si tienen alguna duda, pueden preguntarle a Bokuto-kun".  
—¿Tienes alguna duda? —pregunta Iwaizumi. Se han detenido en una esquina, esperando a que el semáforo cambie a verde para poder cruzar.

_Tengo muchas dudas_ , quiere responder Oikawa, mas no quiere molestar a Iwaizumi con cuestiones filosóficas y complicadas. Además, sabe que ésa no es la dirección a la que Iwaizumi quiere llevar la conversación.

Iwaizumi, por su parte, no da la impresión de extrañarse por su silencio. Cuando Oikawa lo mira de reojo, su compañero está mirando al frente; le está dando tiempo para pensar, sin presionarlo. Es una sensación agradable, eso de no sentirse aplastado por todos lados, nervioso, intranquilo, incapaz de responder a una tonelada de preguntas.

La luz del semáforo cambia de color y ambos cruzan la calle. Al llegar al otro lado, Iwaizumi se vuelve hacia él.

—Asumo que tienes bastantes dudas, entonces —le dice.  
—Si aceptas mi café, te lo contaré todo —responde Oikawa, y su sonrisa es idéntica a aquella del amigo de Iwaizumi, el tal Kuroo. Sabe que Iwaizumi la reconoce cuando éste hace una mueca de fastidio y luego asiente. Se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar con los pasos más rápidos que puede.  
—A menos que tengas clase —exclama Oikawa y lo ve negar con la cabeza.  
—Iba a comprar algo —explica—, pero puede esperar.

Giran a la derecha en una esquina y luego cruzan la calle de nuevo. Se apartan de las concurridas avenidas principales y se encaminan a un solitario sector. Oikawa ve una librería en una esquina, los estantes repletos de un libro que acaba de salir, recuerda que Sugawara lo ha mencionado un par de veces y hace una nota mental de comprárselo para navidad.

Las calles se hacen más estrechas a medida que caminan. A su lado ve varios grupos de adolescentes y jóvenes, que entran y salen de las tiendas ubicadas a ambos lados de la acera. Hay de todo en ése lugar: bares, librerías, puestos de comida, tiendas de música y al fin, casi tres cuadras después, ubicado en una esquina, hay un café.

Iwaizumi le hace una seña a Oikawa y entra primero al lugar. Oikawa examina el exterior por unos segundos, hay varias mesas en la parte exterior, ninguna de ellas tiene ocupantes. Se acerca a la puerta y lo primero que ve en el vidrio, es un grano de café y el nombre del lugar,  _Coffee Bleu_. Empuja la puerta y se encuentra con un sitio cálidamente iluminado, suaves sillas de cuero por todas partes y música a muy bajo volumen, Oikawa distingue un par de palabras en inglés y después de un rato, concluye que es una vieja canción de blues americano. También siente un leve aroma a café, a crema y a licor. No se ha sentado y ya sabe que le encanta este sitio.

Busca con la mirada a Iwaizumi, lo encuentra en una silla junto a la ventana; después de responder el saludo de la persona del mostrador, se sienta frente a él.

—Es poco propio de ti conocer un sitio tan bonito —comenta. Iwaizumi alza una ceja.  
—¿Tú qué sabes? —le responde.  
—Lo siento, lo siento. No te enojes.  
—Espero que no seas de los que pide café light con leche de soya, dos cucharadas de azúcar, un poco de crema batida y tres cuartos de whisky, con algo de caramelo, una gota de chocolate y semillas de cualquier idiotez.  
—¿Qué?  
—Lo que oíste.  
—¿Qué fue eso?  
—Algo así pidió un cliente una vez —contesta Iwaizumi. Oikawa ahoga una carcajada—. De cualquier manera, pedí por ti.  
—Ah, no hay problema. Supongo que Iwa-chan tiene buenos gustos —. Iwaizumi se encoge de hombros.  
—Es por hábito. Siempre vengo acá con Kuroo o con Kasumi.  
—¿Y?  
—Kuroo siempre pide lo mismo, y Kasumi… Bueno… —Iwaizumi desvía la mirada hacia el mostrador, donde un mesero está preparando su pedido.

—¡Ah! A Kasumi-chan le gusta el barista —exclama Oikawa. Iwaizumi da un golpe en la mesa.  
—¡Cállate! —Se acomoda en la silla y luego suspira— ¿Tenías que gritarlo?  
—¿Hay algún problema? —pregunta Oikawa.  
—Que ella no es capaz de hablarle. Ni de mirarlo —contesta Iwaizumi. Oikawa se cruza de brazos; recuerda a Kasumi, es una de las amigas de Iwaizumi, casi igual de alta que él, delgada, de cabello negro y corto, ojos café claro. En su memoria, ve el rostro delicado de la chica, sus facciones perfectamente definidas, su nariz pequeña y sus ojos grandes. Recuerda la forma como lo miraba y nada en ella le trae a la cabeza la palabra "tímida".

Pero supone que a veces las mujeres pierden la timidez en ciertos casos. Y Kasumi con el barista no es uno de ellos.

—Suena como si todavía fuera una adolescente —comenta.  
—Bueno, digamos que es un poco sobreprotegida. La primera vez que conocí a sus padres, me sentí como en un omiai. Después, se les pasó un poco. Ahora…  
—No me digas, sólo le permiten salir contigo.  
—Algo así. Digamos que su mamá una vez dijo que siempre y cuando yo estuviera con Kasumi, ella estaba tranquila.  
—¡Ah! E Iwa-chan fue todo un caballero y estuvo con Kasumi-chan todo el tiempo.  
—Deberías saber cómo es Tokio tarde en la noche —dice Iwaizumi—. En cualquier caso, Kasumi es de pocos amigos. Pero no es tímida. Sólo con Matsukawa.  
—¿Matsukawa? —pregunta Oikawa. Iwaizumi señala al mostrador, donde un muchacho alto está colocando dos vasos de café sobre una bandeja.

Mira fijamente a Matsukawa mientras éste arregla algo en los vasos e intercambia unas palabras con un hombre mayor, que parece ser su jefe. Luego, con agilidad, toma la bandeja y se encamina hacia su mesa.

Una vez llega a su lado, a Oikawa le sorprende lo alto que es. Recuerda que Iwaizumi había mencionado el nombre de Matsukawa un par de veces durante el día anterior. Era uno de los jugadores de Aoba Johsai, si recordaba bien, era el vice-capitán del equipo, durante los días que Iwaizumi estuvo allí.

—Un irlandés y un  _caramel macchiato_  —anuncia, colocando los dos vasos al frente de Iwaizumi y Oikawa, respectivamente. Oikawa está a punto de preguntarle a Iwaizumi cómo sabía que ése era su café favorito, pero el muchacho, Matsukawa, no se mueve de su lugar. No le quita la mirada de encima a Iwaizumi. Éste suspira y da un sorbo al café, cierra los ojos y luego levanta el pulgar.

—Está bien —le dice. Matsukawa hace una mueca.  
—¿"Está bien"? —pregunta—. Eres peor que Hanamaki.  
—¿Qué más quieres que te diga?  
—No sé, pero podrías hablar con más pasión —contesta Matsukawa y luego mira a Oikawa—. Espero que tu amigo sea más expresivo.

Iwaizumi resopla y oculta su risa con su mano. Matsukawa cruza los brazos.

—A propósito —empieza—, tu cara me suena de algo… ¿Iwaizumi, quién es él?  
—Ah, sí. Lo siento —. Iwaizumi se enderezó en su silla—. Oikawa, él es Matsukawa. Estudiamos juntos en Seijo, también estaba en el equipo de vóley.  
—Yo era el vice-capitán —comenta Matsukawa, estrechando la mano de Oikawa.  
—Ah, Iwa-chan me habló de ti. Mucho gusto —le contesta Oikawa.  
—¿Iwa-chan? —Matsukawa suelta una fuerte carcajada. Su jefe carraspea y el muchacho solo puede taparse la boca e intentar no reírse tan fuerte.

Oikawa mira extrañado a Iwaizumi. Se pregunta si a Matsukawa le parecerá gracioso el apodo, la verdad es que a Oikawa no. Al contrario, le parece lo más natural, llamarlo de esa manera, no por su primer nombre, ni por su apellido.

Cuando había escuchado su nombre, en un principio, no le prestó demasiada atención. Luego, las memorias habían fluido rápidamente y no había podido distinguir entre aquello que era realidad y aquello que era un sueño. De cualquier manera, escuchaba diferentes tonos de voces entre infantiles y maduras; llamando un solo nombre "Iwa-chan". Era un sonido suave, rápido, lleno de sueños y esperanzas, un sonido que se acomodaba al ruido de sus pasos sobre el suelo, y no lo dejaba ahogarse.

Y cada vez que lo repetía, era como si diese una brazada a la superficie, lenta, pero segura. Oikawa no era un buen nadador, pero sentía que cada vez que movía sus brazos se acercaba más a la luz, al aire que necesitaba. Por eso, quizá, lo decía tantas veces que podía; por eso, también, no le agradaba mucho que alguien más lo dijera.

Tal vez su leve disgusto fue evidente, Matsukawa carraspea y deja de reír enseguida e Iwaizumi lo llama, preguntándole en voz baja si está bien. Oikawa sacude la cabeza.

—Perdón, perdón —le dice Matsukawa—. No quería ofenderte. Lo siento, no me vuelvo a reír.  
—¿Qué? —Oikawa lo mira, extrañado— ¿Por qué te disculpas?  
—Me estabas mirando como si quisieras tirarme una taza de café hirviendo encima. Dio la impresión que lo ibas a hacer de verdad.  
—Disculpa, estaba… pensando en otra cosa. No me ofendí, no te preocupes. Más bien, deberías preguntarle a Iwa-chan si se ofendió —. Matsukawa mira a Iwaizumi, quien niega con la cabeza.  
—Bien, no hay ofensa entonces —declara Matsukawa—. Dime, ¿qué tal el café? Y no me vayas a decir que "está bien", tampoco se te ocurra decir que "el del otro día estaba un poco mejor, pero este no está mal".  
—Eso te dijo Hanamaki —dice Iwaizumi. Matsukawa suspira, confirmándolo. Oikawa prueba el café y apenas lo vuelve a dejar sobre el plato, sonríe ampliamente.

—No soy un experto en café, pero esto es lo mejor que he probado en mi vida. Me vas a ver acá de nuevo.  
—Eso está bien, a Moniwa-san le va a gustar tu respuesta —contesta Matsukawa; luego se dirige a Iwaizumi—. Deberías aprender un poco más de él, Iwa-chan.  
—Te prohíbo que me llames así —le dice Iwaizumi. Matsukawa inclina la cabeza.  
—¿Me lo prohíbes a mí y no a él? —le pregunta—¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo? — Iwaizumi mira sorprendido a Oikawa, quien por poco ha evitado una nueva mirada asesina hacia el pobre Matsukawa.  
—Cállate —le espeta Iwaizumi, al fin—. Vete, más bien. Tu jefe te está llamando.

Matsukawa mira hacia el mostrador, desde allí su jefe le hace una seña.

—Bien, entonces nos vemos. Pero tendrás que decirme qué hiciste para conseguir ese permiso especial para llamarlo "Iwa-chan", Oikawa —comenta y les hace un gesto de despedida. Oikawa e Iwaizumi responden, hasta que lo ven desaparecer por una puerta detrás del mostrador.

Oikawa toma otro sorbo de café, no mentía cuando había dicho que estaba genial y que iba a volver allí. Sin embargo, estaba seguro que tendría que preguntarle a Iwaizumi la dirección, porque estaba seguro que si intentaba volver al mismo sitio en el futuro, terminaría metido en un bar de mala muerte. Habían recorrido demasiadas calles y dado muchas vueltas como para que las recordara todas con claridad.

—¿Y bien? —le pregunta Iwaizumi. Oikawa no puede evitar morderse una uña.  
—¿De qué hablas?  
—De eso que tienes que entregar la próxima clase. Cuando mencionaste que le podían preguntar a Bokuto lo que necesitaran hiciste una cara… Y, no sé, eso…  
—Bueno, Iwa-chan, la verdad es que no sé de qué voy a escribir, pero no hablemos de mí. Háblame de ti, ¿qué haces tan temprano en la mañana?  
— Aceptando tu invitación a café —responde Iwaizumi  
—Ah, es cierto. Pero, ¿ibas a alguna parte?  
—Ya te lo dije, iba a comprar algo.  
—¿Qué cosa?  
—Sí que eres entrometido, Oikawa —responde Iwaizumi y sin dar más información, sigue bebiendo su café. Oikawa lo mira fijamente y al fin, Iwaizumi responde—: Un libro. Y comida. Si no compro algo para comer pronto, Kuroo empezará a alimentarse de café.

—Como un  _ghoul_  —comenta Oikawa.  
—Como un  _ghoul_  —concuerda su compañero. Por unos segundos, comparten una mirada cómplice y luego, se echan a reír.

Más tarde, Iwaizumi sigue compartiendo anécdotas de sus días de colegio. Menciona varias veces a Matsukawa y a un tipo llamado Hanamaki, que Oikawa logra identificar como la persona que lo acompañaba hace unos días, el de cabello claro. Iwaizumi le cuenta, con cierta nostalgia, la tarde de su último día de colegio, cuando había tenido su primera experiencia con el licor y había descubierto, para su vergüenza, que era un "borracho cariñoso". Ante este comentario, Oikawa parece confundido.

—¿Qué es eso?  
—Puedes conformarte con saber que me la pasé abrazando a Matsukawa casi toda la noche.

Oikawa sonríe al imaginarlo. Le gustaría que Matsukawa estuviera allí en ese momento para preguntarle sobre eso. Sin embargo, se conforma con la expresión mortificada de Iwaizumi y la forma en que se desordena el cabello, desesperado, como si quisiera olvidarse de todo ello.

—No me digas que lo recuerdas todo claramente, Iwa-chan.  
—No, pero… —Iwaizumi se detiene a mitad de la frase y sacude la cabeza—. Olvídalo.

Hay algo en la forma en que evita mirarlo, su postura repentinamente rígida y sus brazos cruzados firmemente. Cuando Oikawa lo comprende, contiene la respiración, luego, da una palmada sobre la mesa.

—¡Hay evidencia! —exclama—¡Te tomaron fotos, Iwa-chan! Dime, dime, ¿quién fue? ¡Dime!  
—No.  
—Iwa-chan, voy a pagar por tu café, es lo menos que puedes hacer.  
—No.  
—Le preguntaré a Matsukawa entonces —anuncia Oikawa y se pone de pie. Escucha a Iwaizumi moverse apresuradamente y después, una mano se cierra alrededor de la suya.

—¿Iwa-chan?  
—Ni te atrevas —le dice Iwaizumi.  
—Entonces dime quién tiene la evidencia —le dice Oikawa, sonriendo. Iwaizumi asiente levemente y lo hala. Oikawa vuelve a su silla.  
—Hanamaki —le dice en voz baja—. Cada vez que necesita un favor me envía una foto diferente.  
—Muéstramelas.  
—Las borro enseguida, ¿crees que me quiero arriesgar a que Kuroo las vea?

Oikawa niega con la cabeza. No conoce bien a Kuroo, pero le da la impresión que le gusta molestar a Iwaizumi. A pesar de todo, se llevan bien y aunque Iwaizumi lo regañe por cada cosa, confía en él, al menos eso fue lo que vio Oikawa el día del restaurante, cuando de un momento a otro ambos se habían despedido presurosamente de todos ellos con la excusa de ir a la lavandería. Parecía que había algo más por la forma en que ambos se miraron y la expresión pensativa de Kuroo mientras le decía algo en voz baja a Iwaizumi. Sugawara lo mencionó tan pronto ambos estuvieron lejos y Oikawa no le prestó mucha atención en un principio.

Le pregunta a Iwaizumi algo sobre Kuroo, Iwaizumi le cuenta sobre un aviso que vio en enero, cuando había ido a Tokio con su hermana a conocer la ciudad y la universidad donde iba a estudiar. Fue su hermana quien vio el anuncio y lo instó a que llamara. Iwaizumi nunca supo por qué le hizo caso, pero lo hizo y unos meses después, se encontraba frente a un montón de cajas que contenía su ropa, libros y algunos elementos para la cocina en el pequeño apartamento que compartiría con Kuroo durante su vida universitaria.

Al principio, Iwaizumi había pensado que tendría que lidiar con Kuroo de la misma manera que una madre con un niño de cuatro años. Sin embargo, la vida con su compañero resultó ser sorprendentemente fácil, se habían repartido las labores de la cocina y limpieza con facilidad, y Kuroo había aceptado con alegría servir de cocinero al menos cuatro veces por semana, y al parecer, era un buen cocinero.

—¿No hace mucho ruido? —pregunta Oikawa. Kuroo le suena como el compañero ideal, quizá tenga algún defecto en alguna parte y Oikawa lo quiere saber.  
—No. A veces escucha música mientras cocina, pero no hace mucho ruido. Es como un gato. En un momento está en un lugar y cuando dejas de prestarle atención, de repente aparece a tu lado.  
—¿Nada de nada? ¿Ningún problema? ¿Ninguna queja?  
—Si me lo preguntas, diría que a veces ronca, duerme poco y deja todo para última hora.  
—Ya veo.

Antes de que pueda decir algo más, el celular de Iwaizumi suena. Al mirar la pantalla, el joven hace una mueca.

—Ah, lo olvidé —gruñe.  
—¿Qué cosa?  
—Tareas. La verdad es que después de hacer lo que iba a hacer, tenía planeado venir acá y terminar esto…  
—Puedes hacerlo, si quieres, Iwa-chan. Yo te acompaño.  
—¿No te molesta?  
—No, para nada. Adelante, yo… Bueno, no te preocupes por mí. Yo pensaré que se me ocurre para el proyecto de Taki-sensei.  
—Está bien. Perdón, Oikawa.  
—Ya, ya. Ponte a trabajar.

Iwaizumi deja su vaso de café a un lado y escarba entre sus cosas, saca un cuaderno, una calculadora y un lápiz. Le lanza una mirada de disculpa a Oikawa antes de empezar a desarrollar unos ejercicios.

Oikawa solo ve ríos de números en las hojas del cuaderno, símbolos matemáticos cuyo significado no entiende, tachones y más símbolos, más números. Por un rato, olvida su café y apoya su mentón en su mano, observándolo.

El lápiz se mueve hábilmente por la página, dibujando gráficas, escribiendo números y borrándolos. A veces se detiene para verificar algo en la calculadora y cuando la respuesta lo satisface, suelta un suspiro de alivio. De vez en cuando, Iwaizumi levanta la mirada hacia Oikawa, como para verificar que éste todavía está allí y luego vuelve a su cuaderno. Oikawa nota que cuando su compañero está muy concentrado, entorna los ojos y frunce el ceño, en una expresión que a Oikawa le parece es bastante natural en él.

Usualmente, cuando no le prestan atención, Oikawa no se lo toma bien. La gran mayoría de sus años escolares los había pasado siendo el centro de atención de gran parte de la población escolar, masculina y femenina por igual, y aunque sabía que era algo de lo que debía enorgullecerse, lo sentía de todas maneras, el orgullo. Le gustaba que lo miraran, que hablaran de él y siempre, siempre sonreía cada vez que recibía una carta con una confesión.

Tendou lo había llamado "vanidad".

Oikawa no le había puesto ningún nombre, pero lo había disfrutado. Y seguía recibiendo confesiones, eventualmente aceptó salir con una de aquellas chicas. Ignoraba qué veía ella en él, y quizá cuando empezó el ritual de las citas, largas llamadas y mensajes de texto sin sentido, buscaba comprender qué era exactamente aquello de enamorarse de una persona. Ver más allá de la fachada que presenta a los demás y quitar una a una sus capas, hasta llegar al centro, a lo más horrible que tenía él y aun así, quererlo.

No lo logró la primera vez. La chica terminó por decirle que aquello no estaba funcionando después de dos meses y Oikawa la había dejado ir, sin remordimientos.

La segunda vez que lo intentó, había alcanzado a vislumbrar una silueta de aquel horrible núcleo, tuvo una pequeña visión de las partes que ella más odiaba y de las que ella más amaba y lo intentó, pero tampoco funcionó. Al final, las peores partes de ambos habían chocado con tanta fuerza que provocaron una explosión y ambos se alejaron, tan rápido como pudieron y no habían vuelto a acercarse.

En este momento, mientras toda la atención que Iwaizumi le ha prestado se desvía hacia unos estúpidos ejercicios de matemáticas, Oikawa se pregunta cómo será quitar una a una las capas de Iwaizumi, qué verá cuando, después de la última, llegue al núcleo y se encuentre con las partes más desagradables, las que siempre ha querido ocultar.

También se pregunta si Iwaizumi será capaz de llegar a las peores partes de él y si chocarán, o se quedarán así como están.

Supone que con esto de los sueños y encuentros olvidados, ya ha empezado a remover algo en él, pero no sabe qué es.

—Iwa-chan —llama. Iwaizumi alza la cabeza— ¿Te gustan las matemáticas?  
—Pues… —. Iwaizumi mira el cuaderno, luego el café y luego a Oikawa—. Tengo que terminar esto para mañana y no quiero pasar una noche en blanco.  
—¿Porqué?  
—La última vez que uno de nosotros lo hizo, terminó en una sala de emergencias.  
—¿En serio?  
—En serio.  
—¿Quién fue? ¿Kuroo o tú? —pregunta Oikawa, sinceramente interesado en la respuesta.  
—Yo —. Iwaizumi suspira y toma un sorbo de café antes de seguir hablando—. Sólo fue una noche en vela, pero no había comido nada en todo el día, desde el desayuno y andaba preocupado. Al otro día tuve una… especie de ataque de ansiedad.  
—¿Una "especie" de ataque de ansiedad?

—Un ataque de ansiedad en pleno —dice Iwaizumi—. Kuroo tuvo que pasar toda la noche en la clínica conmigo. Cuando salí, nos comprometimos a no pasar ninguna noche en vela, sin importar cuánto trabajo tengamos. Y Kuroo siempre me está enviando mensajes a la hora de la comida, preguntándome qué comí.  
—Que buen amigo es Kuroo-kun —comenta Oikawa—. Sigue con tu trabajo, Iwa-chan, no te preocupes por mí.

Iwaizumi asiente y vuelve a su cuaderno. Oikawa piensa que nunca ha tenido que trasnochar haciendo alguna tarea, porque siempre ha sido estelar en su manejo del tiempo. Sin embargo, no puede evitar pensar lo bien que le hubiera caído tener un amigo como Kuroo en la secundaria.

Menos mal ahora tenía a Sugawara.

Iwaizumi frunce el ceño y Oikawa piensa que se ve gracioso. Se lo menciona y recibe una patada, aunque logra evitarla, nota con sorpresa que ha hecho todo lo posible por evitar que su pie siquiera roce su pierna derecha.

. . . .

El último sueño, hace dos noches, ha sido el más curioso que ha tenido, al menos que él recuerde.

Oikawa sentía que estaba cansado. Sus pulmones le pedían aire y por su frente resbalaban gruesas gotas de sudor. Iwaizumi caminaba un par de pasos más adelante. Todo en él denotaba seriedad, decisión; su espalda recta, su mirada fija al frente, sus puños cerrados a cada lado, la forma en que apretaba su mandíbula.

Por su parte, Oikawa quería volver, estaba cansado y tenía sed. No ayudaba que Iwaizumi hubiese elegido precisamente el día más caluroso del verano para su excursión.

Pero Iwaizumi había insistido que había sido una coincidencia, él escogió el día que ambos tenían libre para lanzarse a una larga caminata que los había llevado a las afueras de la ciudad. No tenía nada que ver con el calor, ni la intensidad del sol.

Oikawa seguía caminando detrás de él, quejándose. Iwaizumi le decía que se callara, que ya iban a llegar. Y siguieron caminando. Hasta que el terreno plano y descubierto, se convirtió en una escarpada colina.

—No puede ser —dijo Oikawa, deteniéndose.  
—¿Qué cosa?  
—Que me estés haciendo esto, Hajime. Estás loco.  
—Está bien, Tooru. Solo sigue caminando. Cuando bajemos podemos tomar un refresco en donde Tamura-san.  
La perspectiva de las refrescantes bebidas de Tamura-san le sacó una sonrisa y alcanzó a imbuir en él un poco más de ánimo, el suficiente para seguir subiendo sin quejarse tanto.

—Tooru —le dijo Iwaizumi. Se volteó y por un segundo, no parecía que Oikawa fuera el más alto de los dos.  
—No me vuelvo a quejar, lo prometo.  
—No es eso —contestó Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi miró hacia otra parte, incómodo. Oikawa metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Trató de decirle, sin palabras, que no había razón para sentirse así, que podía decirle cualquier cosa, lo que fuera. Tooru Oikawa estaba hecho de hierro y podía tomar lo que viniera, resistir los golpes que le dieran. No había problema, él iba a estar bien.

—Tooru —repitió Iwaizumi—. Creo que allá arriba vamos a encontrar algo, pero… ¿Y si es algo malo?

Oikawa se mordió el labio. No le temía a nada, podía recibir lo que le tiraran con una sonrisa en sus labios y devolverlo con el triple de fuerza con la que se la habían lanzado. A pesar de todo, le tenía miedo a lo desconocido, era inevitable.

—No me vas a traer acá para arrepentirte, Hajime —le dijo—. Sigamos y ya veremos que va a pasar —. Iwaizumi tomó aliento para decir algo, pero cerró la boca sin siquiera empezar a hablar.

Empezaron a ascender de nuevo, a paso lento. Iwaizumi ya no parecía tan decidido, aun cuando seguía mirando al frente, como si no hubiese acabado de expresarle sus dudas. Oikawa quiso darle la mano, como cuando eran niños y atravesaban el bosque en busca de los bichos raros que tanto le gustaban a Iwaizumi. Pero no lo hizo, tal vez porque ya no eran niños y la máxima muestra de intimidad que todavía conservaban de aquella época era llamarse el uno al otro por sus nombres, o porque él mismo sentía que empezaba a pasarle un escalofrío por el cuerpo, porque tenía tanto o más miedo que él.

En cualquier caso, cuando sus nudillos rozaron los de Iwaizumi, éste suspiró y siguió ascendiendo.

Llegaron a la cima una media hora después. Oikawa observó la ciudad que se extendía a sus pies y por un momento, se sintió como un rey, el mundo ahí abajo, era pequeño y estaba a su merced.

Iwaizumi estaba a su lado, contemplando el paisaje, esperando a encontrar lo que había creído unos minutos antes.

Luego, ambos cerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo. Oikawa sintió que sus piernas temblaban y aunque ya había abandonado el hábito de tomar la mano de Iwaizumi cuando tenía miedo, lo volvió a hacer y sintió como Iwaizumi también temblaba. Su mano libre fue a parar a su boca, para evitar un sollozo. Volvió a abrir los ojos, y entre sus lágrimas, alcanzó a ver que los labios de Iwaizumi se movían, diciendo algo.

—Funcionó —fue lo que Oikawa entendió que decía—. Ke… —Oikawa supo que quería decir un nombre, pero se detuvo al caer de rodillas al suelo, llevándose a Oikawa con él. Iwaizumi tomó aliento y luego miró a Oikawa—: Tenía razón. El maldito tenía razón, Oikawa.

. . . .

Oikawa ha estado pensando en aquello durante esos dos días. Aunque esta vez ambos habían terminado el sueño vivos, había algo más ahí, pero no sabía qué.

Se pregunta si esa persona, la que sea a la que se haya referido Iwaizumi existe en este momento y de ser así, dónde está. Le gustaría encontrarla, también le gustaría saber dónde empezar a buscarla.

—Iwa-chan, ¿sabes qué me dijo ese tipo?  
—¿Cuál tipo?  
—El de la calle, cuando nos encontramos.  
—Ah, ése —. Iwaizumi mordisquea su lápiz un rato antes de seguir hablando—. Está ahí todos días. La otra vez que pasamos con Kuroo, le dijo un par de cosas bastante desagradables.  
—Vaya. No pensaba que fuera de esa clase de personas. Pensaba que era solo un loco que le gustaba gritar a los cuatro vientos y asustar a la gente.  
—No lo sé. Ni me importa —contesta Iwaizumi y por el tono de su voz, Oikawa comprende que está enojado.

—Supongo que afectó bastante a Kuroo. Supongo que tuvo que ver con su homosexualidad —. Ante esto último, Iwaizumi casi se atraganta con un sorbo de café. Al recuperarse, lo mira sorprendido.  
—Tú… quién…  
—Sólo adiviné, Iwa-chan, ese loco es del tipo que dice esas cosas. Y bueno, lo de Kuroo es obvio.  
—¿De qué hablas? No me digas que… ¿yo?  
—Nada que ver contigo —dice Oikawa, sonriendo—. Es que el año pasado, cuando jugamos contra Karasuno, después de lo de la lesión y todo eso, escuché al tipo de gafas y al número doce hablando.

—¿Gafas? ¿Tsukishima?  
—Ése mismo. El doce le estaba preguntando que desde cuando andaba en ese rollo con el capitán de Nekoma y Tsukishima le decía que más o menos desde el campamento de verano; luego le dijo que lo olvidara. Yo no sabía quién era el capitán de Nekoma hasta el domingo y, bueno, até cabos.  
—Vaya. Recuerdas los detalles más inútiles, Oikawa. Te agradecería que te quedaras callado y no hablaras de eso, Kuroo pensará que te lo dije yo.  
—Prometido —responde Oikawa y levanta la mano derecha con la palma abierta, reafirmando su promesa.

Sin embargo, no es necesario, él no va a andar por ahí revelando secretos de otras personas, no le interesa. Con todo, debe admitir que le encantaría saber cuál era "el rollo entre Tsukishima y el capitán de Nekoma", pero sabe que Iwaizumi nunca se lo va a contar.

—Ah, Iwa-chan, nos desviamos del tema.  
—Un poco, sí.  
—Estaba diciendo, que el tipo me había preguntado qué iba a hacer yo cuando se acabara el mundo.  
—Eso fue decente.  
—Supongo. Pero me señaló con el dedo así —. Oikawa señala a Iwaizumi, y hace una mueca, intentando imitar a la del hombre. Iwaizumi alza una ceja.  
—Podrías haberle roto el dedo, si lo tenías a tu alcance.  
—Podría. Pero no lo hice, porque no soy tan violento como Iwa-chan.  
—No me digas que no te hubiera encantado hacerlo, Oikawa.  
—Pues… no.  
—Es entendible, no tienes razón para odiarlo.

Iwaizumi se cruza de brazos. En el mostrador, Matsukawa ha vuelto de donde quiera que estaba y los observa con interés. El local está casi desocupado, de manera que no tiene nada más que hacer. A su lado, un muchacho bajito y de ojos grandes, ojea una revista, quizá ese sea el tal Moniwa-san del que Matsukawa habló antes, creía Oikawa.

Después de escuchar que Iwaizumi lo llama, Matsukawa se acerca a ellos. Con todo el porte y elegancia de un barista, les pregunta si disfrutaron de su café, Oikawa da una alegre respuesta afirmativa e Iwaizumi le pide que le traiga dos vasos más. Matsukawa asiente y antes de irse, le confirma a Oikawa que el muchacho de la revista es, efectivamente, Moniwa-san.

Vuelve unos minutos después, con un vaso de café irlandés y otro de  _caramel macchiato_. Esta vez, ambos vienen acompañados de unas pequeñas galletas de avena. Iwaizumi asiente, y le hace una seña de agradecimiento a Moniwa, éste responde mostrándole el pulgar arriba.

Oikawa entiende que aquello es un regalo de la casa y supone que se debe a la constante presencia de Iwaizumi en el local.

—Sabe bien —comenta cuando mordisquea la galleta, está tibia y fresca, recién salida del horno. Iwaizumi sonríe.  
—Oikawa —le dice, después de un rato—. ¿Qué le respondiste al tipo ese?  
—Ah… No sé.  
—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Es decir, no dije nada, porque no sé qué voy a hacer cuando el mundo acabe. Es una estupidez, creo yo. Hacer algo diferente porque sabes que mañana no vendrá. Yo pienso que viviría mi vida normalmente; iría a mis clases de inglés, hablaría un rato con mis compañeros, luego con Bokuto, después llegaría a casa y esperaría a Suga. Cuando él llegue, almorzaríamos juntos y luego le diría que pasara sus últimas horas con Kiyoko-chan, porque yo sé que a él le importarían esas cosas. Yo, por mi parte, me sentaría a ver alguna película, después me quedaría dormido y ya. El mundo se acabó y yo no me di cuenta. ¿No harías eso tú, Iwa-chan?

Iwaizumi mastica la galleta despacio, como si no quisiera contestar. Mira el montón de números en su cuaderno y luego, a Oikawa.

—Supongo que me gustaría pasar las últimas horas con alguien importante.  
—Que romántico eres, Iwa-chan. Tal vez podrías decir que aprovecharías para hacer realidad tus fantasías más salvajes.  
—No me interesa.  
—¿No tienes fantasías salvajes?  
—No  _te_  interesa.  
—Sí las tienes, entonces.  
—Dije que no te interesa.  
—Sí las tienes.

Oikawa sonríe, triunfante. No sabe por qué, pero le gusta molestar a Iwaizumi y ese color rojo del que se han teñido sus mejillas, lo entretiene y lo hace reír. Iwaizumi, sin embargo, no le encuentra nada gracioso y se cruza de brazos, mirando fijamente a Oikawa. Éste levanta las manos, a la defensiva.

—Perdón, Iwa-chan —le dice—. Olvidemos lo que dije y retomemos el tema: ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando el mundo se acabe?

Iwaizumi suspira. Su ceño fruncido se relaja y muy pronto, sus brazos vuelven a estar encima de la mesa.

—¿Sabes? Puedes hacer tu proyecto sobre eso —le dice. Oikawa está a punto de protestar cuando agrega—: Inventa todo lo que quieras, nadie se va a dar cuenta. Es sólo un escrito, ¿no?  
—Sí —responde Oikawa, pensativo. Podría trabajar en eso, estaba seguro. Y si le faltaban ideas, siempre podía recurrir a Bokuto—. Pero, Iwa-chan, no respondiste a mi pregunta, ¿tú qué harías?  
—Sí, sí. Déjame ver —. Iwaizumi vuelve a cruzar los brazos, mira hacia el mostrador, a la puerta que se acaba de abrir y a la calle. A Oikawa le parece que tiene dificultad encontrando las palabras o lo que quiere decir es muy íntimo y casi le dice que ya no quiere saberlo, cuando Iwaizumi abre la boca para responder.  
—Pues… —empieza en tono serio—. Me gustaría decir ciertas cosas que no he dicho.

Oikawa vuelve a pensar en las capas, en los núcleos desagradables de cada persona. Piensa que, por pura coincidencia y sin tener intención de ello, le ha quitado una capa a Iwaizumi y poco a poco, podrá ver esa parte que él no ha dejado ver a otros.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anuncio ~~(tal cual lo publiqué allá en el otro sitio web)~~ :  
> \- Estuve debatiendo entre darle a esta historia un descanso o hacer las actualizaciones más esporádicas. Me decidí por la segunda. Quiero terminarla y aprovechar al máximo lo entusiasmada que estoy con esta idea, así que, en conclusión, habrá un poco más de tiempo entre cada actualización.
> 
> \- Respecto a lo anterior: De todas maneras, publicaré otras cosas cada tanto. Así que me verán por ahí.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En donde el corazón de Kuroo fue robado.

Kuroo está durmiendo pacíficamente, cuando un fuerte ruido en la cocina lo despierta.

Está un poco confundido en un principio, luego oye más ruido y se sienta en su cama. Su reloj le dice que son las tres de la mañana.

—¿Ladrones? —murmura.  _¡Pero si no tenemos nada de valor!_  —. Oye, Iwaizumi, Iwaizumi, despierta—. Se levanta y corre la cortina que separa su cama de la de su compañero, y no lo encuentra allí.

Ah, debió haber tenido otra pesadilla.

La última vez, el lunes, casi lo había matado de un susto. Gritó por casi cinco minutos, maldiciendo al mundo y diciéndoles, a quién sabe quiénes, que "dejaran ir a Oikawa". Kuroo lo sacudió levemente, hasta que el mismo Iwaizumi se despertó, después de un último grito. Fue un sonido angustiado, desprovisto de toda esperanza y lleno de dolor.

Kuroo se preguntaba qué había soñado esta vez, pero no quería presionarlo para que hablara de ello, se veía alterado, así que prefirió sentarse a su lado y hablarle de cuanta estupidez se le viniera a la cabeza, con tal de calmarlo un poco. Afortunadamente, gracias a Bokuto, contaba con una fuente inagotable de disparates; por lo cual tuvo material por casi tres horas, hasta que su voz empezó a flaquear e Iwaizumi le ofreció un vaso de agua. Después de beber, Kuroo volvió a encontrar la energía para seguir hablando.

Entra a la cocina y efectivamente, allí está Iwaizumi. Está arreglando las ollas y sartenes que acaba de tirar. Kuroo se sienta a la mesa.

—¿A qué se debe todo este escándalo? —le pregunta, Iwaizumi arregla el desorden apresuradamente y se sienta al frente de Kuroo.  
—Disculpa. Estaba… No sé qué estaba haciendo, quería distraerme un rato.  
—Podrías haberme despertado.  
—No. Te hice pasar casi toda la noche en vela la otra vez.  
—A diferencia tuya, puedo sobrevivir con solo un par horas de sueñ le da vueltas a un vaso entre sus manos.

Kuroo nota que está pálido y tiene ojeras. Quizá haya bajado de peso también. Está preocupado.

—¿Oikawa otra vez?  
—Sí —contesta Iwaizumi después de un rato—. Pero no fue tan malo como el lunes…  
—¿Puedo preguntar qué soñaste el lunes?  
—Soñé que lo ahogaban. Sentía que daría todo por estar en su lugar, no quería verlo… no quería verlo sufrir, Kuroo.  
—Ya veo por qué no querías hablar de eso —. Iwaizumi le lanza una mirada, que luego devuelve al vaso—. Y, ¿qué soñaste anoche?  
—Estaba… enfermo. En una cama, o en un  _futon_ , no lo sé. En cualquier caso, tenía fiebre, recuerdo que toqué su frente y estaba hirviendo. Me dijo que todo iba a estar bien. Y entonces empezó a respirar raro, como fatigado. Yo estaba a su lado y no podía hacer más que cambiarle la toalla con agua fría y decirle que un doctor venía en camino. Y luego, él dejó de respirar.  
—¿Te dijo algo más?  
—Sí. Me dijo: "Perdón por dejarte solo".  
—¿Te quedaste solo?  
—No sé. Sé que le dije que estaba bien, que no se preocupara por estupideces y cuando... Bueno, cuando murió pensé que de verdad estaba solo.

Kuroo murmura algo e Iwaizumi continúa dándole vueltas al vaso en su mano.  _Es rarísimo_ , piensa Kuroo.

—Iwaizumi, ¿cómo te sientes? —. Iwaizumi se endereza y prueba moviendo todas sus extremidades varias veces, luego su cuello, finalmente, abre y cierra los dedos de sus manos.  
—Estoy bien —responde—. Me duele un poco la mano, pero creo que es porque ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que golpeé un remate tan fuerte.  
—Interesante —. Kuroo se pone de pie para sacar una bolsa de leche de la nevera, cuyo contenido coloca en una olla sobre la estufa, para calentarla.  
—¿Interesante? Kuroo…  
—¿Te acuerdas de todo? —interrumpe Kuroo, Iwaizumi lo mira mal, pero responde de todas maneras.  
—Más o menos. Me encontré con Oikawa en la universidad y hablamos, después de alguna manera llegamos a un parque y jugamos algo de vóley.  
—¿No recuerdas haber venido acá y llevarte mi balón?  
—No.  
—Bueno, míralo por el lado bueno: recuerdas más que las veces anteriores.  
—Supongo que sí.  
—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de los pequeños pasos? —. Iwaizumi asiente. Kuroo se vuelve a sentar y cruza las piernas por debajo de la mesa.

Está un poco más tranquilo, de un modo que le parece bastante extraño y hasta un poco retorcido. Iwaizumi ha encontrado de alguna manera la razón de su inquietud, aun cuando ello le causa dolor y pesadillas cada vez más seguidas. Kuroo ha improvisado un poco con sus consejos, porque nunca en su vida ha conocido a alguien que haya vivido esa misma situación, pero se siente un tanto mejor al saber que al menos ha podido hacer su parte. Ahora, sin embargo, falta la parte más importante: una razón.

—No entiendo, Kuroo. ¿Por qué precisamente Oikawa? —. Kuroo se encoge de hombros—. Pudo haber sido… Hanamaki, o Kasumi, o Bokuto, incluso hasta Kindaichi, ¿pero por qué Oikawa?  
—No lo sé —responde Kuroo, Iwaizumi se revuelve el cabello, parece a punto de tener un ataque nervioso—, pero creo que estamos cerca. Tú, concéntrate en caminar sin caerte y yo te abriré el camino. Recuerda, pequeños pasos.

Da la impresión que Iwaizumi le va a decir algo, hasta que suspira y vuelve a jugar con el vaso. Kuroo se levanta, la leche acaba de hervir. La sirve en dos tazas y le entrega una a Iwaizumi. Éste la rodea con las manos y se agacha sobre su taza con los ojos cerrados, recibiendo todo el calor en su rostro.

—Gracias —le dice Iwaizumi. Kuroo no puede evitar una sonrisa afectuosa que su compañero no alcanza a ver. Allí agachado sobre la taza de leche, parece diminuto, frágil, derrotado. Kuroo ha visto muchas facetas de Iwaizumi a lo largo de los últimos seis meses, pero es la primera vez que ha visto esta y sabe que es la que más odia.  
—No hay de qué —le responde y espera que pueda volver a dormir pronto.

. . . .

Se encuentra a Bokuto más tarde, a la hora del almuerzo. Iwaizumi está encerrado en el laboratorio haciendo algo relacionado con un informe.

Los dos comparten la mesa con Sarukui y Sayuri, ésta última antigua manager de Fukurodani. Konoha se había sentado por unos minutos con ellos, hasta que uno de sus compañeros lo había invitado a jugar un corto partido de fútbol. El muchacho, ni corto ni perezoso se unió al grupo, después de prometerle a Bokuto que pasarían un rato juntos después.

Kuroo intenta no escuchar la animada charla de Bokuto. Sin embargo, no lo logra; entre sorbos de jugo, escucha a su amigo narrar una historia sobre Zeus y unos seres de varios brazos y piernas. A medida que la charla avanza, recuerda a Kant. La "Crítica de la razón pura" sigue en su escritorio, con un marcador de páginas justo en la primera parte del prólogo de la obra.

—Oye, Bokuto… ¡Bokuto! —El aludido lo voltea a mirar— ¿Has leído algo de Kant?  
—¿Algo como qué?  
—"Crítica de la razón pura"  
—Ese tienes que leerlo tú solito —responde Bokuto—. De todas maneras, yo no lo he leído, así que no te puedo ayudar. Y si te ayudo, Sayuri-chan se va a enojar.

Kuroo hace una mueca, similar a un puchero y vuelve a su jugo. ¿Quizá Tsukishima haya leído a Kant? Si así fuera, mataría dos pájaros de un solo tiro: tendría una excusa para escribirle ese día y podría saber de qué hablar cuando su profesor preguntara sobre la lectura.

Está a punto de escribirle, hasta que Bokuto carraspea y le indica con un gesto que deje su celular a un lado. "Ni te atrevas a escribirle a Tsukishima", parece decir. Kuroo le hace caso, solo porque a veces, Bokuto es su voz de la razón cuando Iwaizumi no está presente.

—Quizá Akaashi lo haya leído —dice Bokuto. Kuroo musita algo ininteligible—¿Quieres que lo llame?  
—No —contesta Kuroo—. Así está bien. En un rato tengo un par de horas libres, voy a adelantar algo de lectura.

No va a adelantar nada, está seguro. Y el profesor no va dejarlo pasar tan fácil, es una nota importante en el semestre, después de todo.

La tarde del domingo anterior no había estado tan libre como él hubiese querido. Al llegar a casa, Iwaizumi se encerró en la habitación para terminar unos ejercicios, mientras Kuroo hablaba con Bokuto, quien al fin le pagó su dinero. Más tarde, comieron pizza e Iwaizumi decidió bendecirlos con su presencia en la mesa. Bokuto había partido casi a las diez de la noche y Kuroo lo acompañó hasta la parada del bus. Al volver, decidió que estaba demasiado cansando para leer, así que corrió la cortina, se acostó en su cama y, después de su llamada de costumbre a Kenma, se quedó dormido.

Durante la madrugada, Iwaizumi se había despertado gritando.

. . . .

—Las mitades se andan buscando desde que Zeus las dividió—dice Bokuto, continuando con el tema anterior, la seriedad de su voz saca a Kuroo de su ensimismamiento.  
—¿Entonces es como aquello de la "media naranja"? —pregunta Sarukui.  
—¡Qué va! Esto suena mucho mejor. Es decir, que dos personas juntas sean tan poderosas que hasta los mismos dioses les tengan miedo… ¿No te agrada?  
—No suena mal —dice Sayuri, pensativa.  
—¿Qué piensas, Kuroo?  
—No creo en esas cosas.  
—¡Hombre de poca fe!  
—No es que no crea, es solo que… ¿cómo vas a saber si has encontrado a esa persona?  
—No lo sé, sientes como una corriente eléctrica o algo así. O un viento que pasa y tu cabello se agita, como en las películas.  
—Es una broma.

—Puede que sí —responde Sayuri—, pero no creo que estés tan alejado de la verdad. Una vez leí algo sobre eso. No lo recuerdo bien, pero hablaba sobre la reencarnación. Decía algo como que a veces se encontraban y decidían no estar juntas, o a veces eran miembros de la misma familia, o un anciano y un niño, o a veces también uno de ellos ya ha hecho su vida con otra persona.  
—¡Yo leí eso también!  
—Un momento —dice Kuroo—. ¿Un anciano y un niño? ¿Miembros de la misma familia?  
—No es lo que piensas, Kuroo-kun. Cuando hablas de "almas gemelas" puedes referirte también a alguien que es muy compatible contigo, alguien a quien estás ligado fuertemente.  
—Ya veo —murmura Kuroo.  
—Puede ser o no romántico, como quieras verlo. En cualquier caso, es una persona con la que estás conectada a través de diferentes vidas.

Kuroo acaba de enviarle un emoticón a Tsukishima, no sabe por qué. Tal vez quiere dejar de pensar un poco en lo que acaba de escuchar y concentrarse en Kant, o cualquier otra cosa. Acaba de abrir otra parte del camino para Iwaizumi, pero no sabe cómo ayudarlo a dar un paso.

—A mí me gustaría volverlos a ver a todos ustedes en alguna otra vida —dice Bokuto.  
—Qué tierno —comenta Sayuri.  
—Supongamos que sí —dice Kuroo—. Vamos a morir de viejos y luego, en otra vida, nos encontramos. ¿Cómo vas a saber que somos nosotros?  
—Sayuri-chan lo acabó de decir —contesta Bokuto, con expresión ofendida—. Vamos a sentir una conexión o algo así.  
—¡Ja! —Kuroo bebe otro sorbo de jugo antes de continuar—. Pero te vas a preguntar: ¿Por qué siento esta conexión a este tipo que acabo de conocer? o, ¿por qué siento que he visto a esta chica antes?, te vas a preguntar por qué precisamente ellos y te vas a confundir…

La voz de Kuroo va descendiendo en volumen, hasta convertirse en un susurro. Recuerda el comentario de Iwaizumi: "A él lo conozco de alguna parte". Vaya. El camino se abre un poco más. Si es que aquello se puede considerar algo creíble.

—¿Y qué pasa si duele? —pregunta. Bokuto parece alarmado por un segundo, hasta que comprende a qué se refiere.  
—Supongo… —empezó Sayuri—, que será algo temporal. Pasará a medida que recuerde.  
—¿Y si tiene sueños con esa persona?  
—Temporal.  
—¿Y si piensa que los sueños son alucinaciones?  
—No lo sé, esa parte dependerá de esa persona.  
—Ya veo —. Se le acaba de ocurrir una idea. Para poder ponerla en práctica, le envía un mensaje a Daichi, con un recado para Sugawara.

Luego, se olvida del tema por un momento. Escucha brevemente la charla de los otros tres; Bokuto ha abandonado la mitología griega para hablar sobre búhos, aparentemente su amigo se ha convertido en una enciclopedia andante de estas aves. Sayuri y Sarukui lo escuchaban atentamente.

Kuroo pierde el hilo de la charla y se dedica a jugar un rato en su celular. Otro juego recomendado por Kenma, pero que no resulta tan enervante como el anterior.

Su celular vibra. Emocionado, Kuroo revisa los mensajes, sólo para darse cuenta que es Yaku, anunciándole que en un par de días volvería. Se siente feliz, porque le hace falta hablar con él, pero no tan feliz como si el remitente hubiese sido Tsukishima.

Su entusiasmo inicial se desvanece y de pronto pierde las ganas de seguir bebiendo su jugo. Tampoco quiere prestarle atención a la conversación.

Supone que está bien si Tsukishima no contesta o a veces se demora semanas en hacerlo. Tiene que ser paciente si quiere llegar a alguna parte. Sabe, porque lo ha dicho más de tres veces, que debe empezar a caminar y a lo largo de los meses que han pasado desde el final de su relación, lo ha intentado.

Empezó con un mensaje corto, un " _hola, Tsukishima_ ", que, en un principio, pasó desapercibido. Más tarde, empezaría a llamarlo "Tsukki" y el camino que antes iba cuesta abajo, se volvió llano. Aun cuando le respondía monosílabos o tres palabras, lo más importante, era que respondía y después de todo, eso era una ganancia importantísima para Kuroo.

Sin embargo, los monosílabos de Tsukishima pronto tomaron otro significado para él. Cada vez que recibía uno, sentía como si lo acabaran de empujar, como si el mismo Tsukishima lo acabara de empujar, haciéndolo caer. Kuroo se volvía a levantar, insistía, volvía a caer y volvía a levantarse. Se había zambullido en aquel ciclo de cabeza y con toda la terquedad propia de él. Y caía y volvía a levantarse y volvía a caer y volvía a levantarse… Algún día Kuroo se cansaría de la repetición, estaba seguro.

Quizá algún día se le ocurriera seguir el consejo de Kenma. Algún día se levantaría después del último empujón y dejaría de insistir, rompería el ciclo, con todo y las consecuencias que ello traería.

Pero aún no se siente listo. Antes de dejar de insistir, quizá también deba empujar. Empujar a Tsukishima. Y esperar a que se levante, así como Kuroo lo ha hecho tantas veces. Lo curioso, es que Tsukishima es muchísimo más fuerte que él y no va a dejarse caer tan fácilmente.

—¿Estás bien? —la voz de Bokuto muy cerca de él, lo sobresalta.

Kuroo se da cuenta que se ha hundido, literalmente, en la silla: está completamente encorvado, ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos. Al lado opuesto, Sarukui y Sayuri siguen hablando.

—¿Kuroo?  
—Ah, sí, sí. Estoy bien.  
—¿Tsukishima? —pregunta finalmente Bokuto. Kuroo lo mira de reojo. Odia cuando Bokuto se pone demasiado serio, capta hasta la más leve de sus reacciones.  
—No, nada de eso, olvídalo. Debe ser que tengo sueño.  
—Pero… —Bokuto tiene una expresión preocupada.  
—Todo está bien, lo juro.  
—Es sólo mi opinión, pero no deberías pensar más en eso. Mira hacia el frente, no hacia atrás. Siempre me decías eso, Tetsu —le dice Bokuto, luego toma aliento abruptamente—. Lo siento, Kuroo.  
—No, está bien —. Kuroo le sonrió débilmente.

No es que esté mirando hacia atrás, todo lo contrario. Kuroo ha mirado al frente todo el tiempo, con la cabeza en alto, siempre varios pasos más adelante que los demás. Pero le hace falta algo. Un diminuto arrepentimiento que se ha enterrado en el como una espina, profundo y afilado; a veces se mueve y le hace sentir cierto escozor. Es algo de lo que se quiere deshacer.

—¿Sabes? —le dice a Bokuto—. A decir verdad, no hay problema si eres tú. Pero no quiero que todos empiecen a llamarme así de un momento a otro porque tú lo haces. Eso sería lo peor.  
—Ya veo —admite Bokuto, pensativo. Le dedica una de sus más amplias sonrisas—. Entonces lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima. Hasta que decidas contarme por qué no te gusta.  
—Gracias —le responde Kuroo con toda sinceridad, y en un susurro solo audible para su compañero.  
—¡Para eso estoy! —le responde el muchacho y le da una palmada en la espalda. Kuroo tose un poco, después de recuperarse da un largo suspiro y medio escucha la charla de Sarukui y Sayuri, a la que se acaba de unir Bokuto, como si no se hubiera apartado de allí.

Vuelve a suspirar y toma un sorbo de jugo. De repente se siente melancólico.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En donde Oikawa no es el más brillante del mundo.

Tooru Oikawa no es un genio.

Es extravagante, terco, impaciente e impetuoso, incluso un poco caprichoso. Tiene la tendencia a desconocer los límites con otras personas, algunas veces los ignora y otras veces, simplemente los borra.

Todo lo que sabe le ha costado un precio. Cada gota de sudor, cada tono oscuro de sus ojeras, cada cicatriz y cada sonrisa son una marca de su esfuerzo, de las veces que se ha caído y las veces que se ha levantado. Siempre con la cabeza en alto, siempre sonriendo. No es un genio, pero bien podía pasar por uno. Lo que no sabe lo puede cubrir a la perfección con otros talentos. Se ha acostumbrado, de esta manera, a cubrir todas sus cicatrices, a no retroceder un paso y a continuar caminando, a como dé lugar.

Sin embargo, hay ciertas cosas que no puede disimular. Como la cicatriz en su rodilla derecha. Una marca de unos cinco centímetros, que es imposible ocultar. Al recordar que está allí, se siente más pequeño, menos como el genio que puede pretender ser y más como el idiota que siempre ha sabido que es. Un idiota terco, desesperado y patético, incapaz de detenerse, todo él concentrado en ir más allá, saltar más alto, alcanzar la cima que no alcanza a ver, pero que sabe que existe.

Cuando hace frío le duele. Usualmente sucede cuando está caminando, entonces, tiene que detenerse, respirar profundo, apretar la mandíbula y concentrarse en dar el siguiente paso, todo ello sin revelar el dolor que siente.

Tooru Oikawa no es un genio, pero no se necesita ser un genio para saber que cometió un error. Que quizá debió haber escuchado a Tendou; debió haber escuchado incluso a Ushijima, quien en medio de toda su rareza y sin ninguna preocupación por herir sus sentimientos, lo había instado a detenerse, por su propio bien, por el bien del equipo.

Tal vez lo que le había faltado era un cabezazo, directo a la nariz, donde más duele. Tal vez allí se hubiera detenido y lo hubiera pensado mejor. Pero el cabezazo nunca llegó y Oikawa siguió.

Y aquí está. El camino en el voleibol que había visto tan claro, ahora está vetado para él y tiene que dirigirse a otra parte. No está muy seguro cuál será esa parte, pero sabe que tiene que encontrarla, no quiere que la predicción de Iwaizumi se haga realidad y termine convirtiéndose en un NEET.

Ahora que piensa en Iwaizumi, se le ocurre que tampoco necesita ser un genio para saber que el muchacho lo ha estado ignorando durante las últimas dos semanas. Se pregunta, varias veces, si ha hecho algo mal, pero no se le ocurre nada. Esa tarde todo había ido a la perfección, Oikawa se sintió completamente cómodo con él, de una manera que no podía describir. Parecía como si hubiese estado con Iwaizumi durante toda su vida, desestresándose en el parque mientras jugaban voleibol y teniendo conversaciones casuales por mensajes de texto.

—¿Qué pasa, Iwa-chan? —murmura. De nuevo, lee los mensajes que le ha enviado y ve las dos marcas de color azul, que indican que Iwaizumi efectivamente, ha leído el mensaje. Se siente desilusionado, intranquilo. Al mismo tiempo, se siente un poco como un acosador, y piensa que debería dejarlo en paz un rato.

Por supuesto, no lo va a hacer. Él no es un genio, es un tipo terco e impetuoso y va a seguir escribiéndole a Iwaizumi hasta que sepa porque éste lo ha ignorado vilmente por dos semanas.

También va a seguir insistiendo hasta que sepa porque Iwaizumi sigue apareciendo en sus pesadillas. Durante la última, el muchacho había soñado que Iwaizumi se había ahogado tratando de salvar a un perro. Fue una de las pesadillas más cortas, pero Oikawa recuerda claramente que ambos eran un par de niños, vestidos con ropas antiguas, quizá del siglo anterior, estaban sucios y buscaban comida. Iwaizumi había visto el perro ahogándose en la corriente crecida de un río y se lanzó sin pensarlo, Oikawa lo siguió corriendo por la orilla, hasta que su amigo no había vuelto a aparecer.

A pesar de la inquietud que le había causado, le aliviaba la realización que el dolor de su cuerpo que sentía después de que lo veía cada día, había desaparecido. Como si Iwaizumi fuera el analgésico que necesitaba.

Así mismo, recordaba con bastante claridad el último encuentro en el parque, excepto por unos pocos segundos, que había calificado como superfluos.

Eso era algo bueno, pensaba.

Todo había ido bastante bien después de lo del parque. Habían vuelto a casa después de aquel remate, ambos demasiado sorprendidos como para decir algo coherente. Luego, habían entrado a un local de ramen cerca del apartamento de Iwaizumi, allí, hablaron un rato. Casi toda la conversación había girado en torno a Aoba Johsai, Oikawa quería saber cómo era el antiguo equipo de Iwaizumi; le preguntó después por qué no había continuado durante la universidad, Iwaizumi lo había intentado, hasta que se había peleado con uno de los inicialistas, un tipo que estaba a unos cuantos meses de graduarse y que había dirigido varios comentarios a Bokuto y a Kuroo.

Lo habían suspendido después de ello, y durante ese tiempo, Iwaizumi se dio cuenta que el tiempo que estaba invirtiendo en las actividades del club, podía usarlo en su estudio y ganar unas cuantas horas más de sueño. La semana siguiente, se había retirado del club. Sólo había durado allí un mes y medio.

Era una decisión que a Oikawa le había costado comprender, pero que no le iba a recriminar, así que no le había hecho ningún comentario al respecto y dirigió la conversación hacia el remate de Iwaizumi aquella tarde.

Después de eso, se habían visto un par de veces y se habían comunicado por mensajes de texto durante los siguientes tres días, hasta que, de un momento a otro, Iwaizumi dejó de contestar. Al principio, Oikawa pensó que estaba enojado por la cadena de mensajes a las tres de la mañana del miércoles, trató de ofrecerle una disculpa una, dos, tres y hasta cuatro veces; para después ver las marcas azules y frustrarse cada vez más. Un par de días más tarde, había llegado a la conclusión que, por alguna razón, Iwaizumi lo estaba ignorando y Oikawa no se iba a rendir hasta saber por qué.

Intentó pasar casualmente por la facultad de ingeniería un par de veces, solo para cruzarse con Bokuto y sumergirse en una profunda conversación sobre el mejor momento del día para comer  _yakiniku_. Oikawa le había seguido la corriente, respondiendo que cualquier momento era un buen momento para el  _yakiniku_.

—¡Sabes de lo que hablas, chico… —Bokuto se detuvo a mitad de frase ante la mirada exasperada de Oikawa, carraspeó y corrigió—: ¡Sabes de lo que hablas, Oikawa! —exclamó, y le dio una palmada en la espalda, tan fuerte que Oikawa perdió el equilibrio

—Bueno, es obvio. Puedes comer lo que quieras, cuando quieras.

—No vas a comer un helado en pleno invierno, ni vas a tomar avena caliente en verano. Hay un momento para todo.

—Ah, Bokuto, si supieras… —le respondió Oikawa y procedió a contarle como Ushijima bebió leche caliente cada tarde durante uno de sus entrenamientos en verano. Mientras Bokuto reía, de reojo, Oikawa vio pasar a Iwaizumi entre el gentío. Para su sorpresa, no lo había alcanzado para hablarle, decidió satisfacer la curiosidad de Bokuto con otras excentricidades de su antiguo capitán.

No volvió a buscar a Iwaizumi después de eso. Decidió insistir más en algún otro momento, cuando Bokuto no estuviese rondando por ahí.

. . . .

Está haciendo un ejercicio con su pierna por debajo de la mesa de la biblioteca. Con ello calma un poco el dolor. La biblioteca está tibia, de manera que el dolor no lo afecta demasiado, pero tampoco lo puede ignorar; después de todo, es otoño y aunque el clima es fresco, el viento es bastante fuerte y cala hasta los huesos. No es bueno para su lesión.

—¡Aquí estás! —escucha la voz de Sugawara, en un susurro.  
—¿Suga? ¿Qué haces acá? —le pregunta Oikawa. Sugawara se sienta en una silla a su lado, su rostro queda medio oculto por la pila de libros que Oikawa ha estado hojeando durante las últimas horas.  
—Te estaba buscando —le responde, hojeando uno de los libros—. Kuroo me ayudó a entrar —agrega al ver la expresión inquisitiva de Oikawa.  
—Ya veo.

Sugawara examina el libro durante unos segundos antes de responder. Es un ejemplar grandísimo, con esquemas y dibujos del cuerpo humano, tiene secciones dedicadas a los músculos, huesos y nervios. Quizá es pura coincidencia, pero la página que está marcada tiene un esquema de una rodilla, con todos sus músculos y nervios. Cada parte está señalada con una línea negra, al lado de la cual se leen los nombres.

Antes de que pudiese preguntarle a Oikawa, éste habla:

—No es lo que piensas —le dice—. Sucedió que me detuve justo ahí.  
—No es eso —dice Sugawara—. Quería preguntarte algo.  
—¿Qué podría ser?

Oikawa sabe que solo hay una cosa que Sugawara quiere preguntar, quiere impedírselo, porque no tiene respuesta a su pregunta. Pero no dice nada.

—¿Has decidido algo? —le pregunta Sugawara. Oikawa suspira.  _No, no quiero pensar en eso. No necesito pensar en eso. Hay cosas más importantes, ¿verdad, Suga?_  
—Aún no.  
—Oikawa… Daichi y yo estamos preocupados por ti.  
—"Tu papá y yo estamos preocupados por ti" —responde Oikawa, en una imitación del tono preocupado de Sugawara—. Así suenas, Suga.  
—Tú sabes de qué hablo. Con todo esto de las pesadillas y las noches sin dormir, estás un poco… raro.

Oikawa abre la boca para responder, pero ningún sonido sale de ésta. Lo sabe, está raro, mas no puede dar una razón. Quiere encontrarla, tranquilizarse y seguir adelante. Sugawara no está ayudando mucho; pero no espera su ayuda de todas maneras este asunto es sólo suyo.

Siente que se va a volver loco. Iwaizumi apareciendo en sus sueños lo va a volver loco.

—Suga —dice, solo por sacarse a Iwaizumi de la cabeza— ¿Algo más?  
—Sí, verás… —Sugawara remueve varias cosas dentro de su bolso, saca un par de libros y una bufanda. Al fin, saca un cuaderno de cubierta roja que le entrega a Oikawa. Éste lo recibe con cierta aprehensión.

Le da varias vueltas, lo abre y lo cierra. Es un cuaderno nuevo, el diseño de la portada es simple y elegante. Oikawa no lo entiende.

—No necesito un cuaderno…  
—Escúchame —le dice Sugawara, su tono completamente serio—. Cuando tienes pesadillas siempre las recuerdas con todo detalle, así que quiero que me hagas un favor: escríbelas ahí. No importa qué tantas hojas escribas, sólo hazlo. Siempre que tengas una pesadilla.  
—¿Y las que ya tuve?  
—Si las recuerdas, escríbelas también. Escríbelo todo. Y eso que dijiste de Iwaizumi, que te había parecido verlo en otra parte, también. Todo, ¿me escuchas, Oikawa?  
—Sí, comandante —le responde Oikawa, haciendo un saludo militar.  
—Bien. Empieza, ya que no estás haciendo mucho. Yo voy a casa.  
—¿Era necesario venir hasta acá sólo por eso?

Sugawara se mete las manos a los bolsillos, aprovecha el ruido que hace Bokuto en el mostrador para desviar su mirada hacia allí y evitar la de Oikawa.

—Sí, era necesario —le dice. Oikawa sabe que hay algo más, pero como todas las cosas que le han venido pasando últimamente, decide dejar la explicación para después.

Intercambian una rápida despedida. Tan pronto lo ve salir, Oikawa abre el cuaderno sobre la mesa, al frente suyo. Decide escribir los sueños al principio y las veces que cree haber visto a Iwaizumi en la parte de atrás.

Saca un esfero morado y empieza por el principio del cuaderno. La primera pesadilla, la de él e Iwaizumi corriendo, una flecha en el pecho de su compañero. Es difícil, al comienzo; no le gusta revivir la sensación de ver morir a Iwaizumi de nuevo y sabe que tiene que hacerlo varias veces más. Oikawa sabe sobreponerse a esas cosas, después de todo, es terco como una mula, sin embargo, su tozudez jamás ha sido tan complicada.

. . . .

Es Bokuto quien le anuncia que son las siete y es hora de salir. Oikawa parece despertar de un largo sueño y se da cuenta que ha escrito casi diez páginas de pesadillas. Su muñeca le duele y no siente ganas de moverla.

Hace un esfuerzo para guardar sus cosas y ayudarle un poco a Bokuto a organizar los libros en los estantes. Como era de esperar, Oikawa no conoce la organización de la librería, así que Bokuto lo toma de los hombros y le quita el libro de la mano antes de que lo ubique en la estantería equivocada.

—No te preocupes, me encargo yo —le dice—. Tú vete, Oikawa, pareces cansado.  
—Pero Taki-sensei se enojó contigo por mi culpa y ahora para rematar te dejo este desorden.  
—¡Ah, eso! —exclama Bokuto. Deja el libro sobre una mesa—. Taki-sensei no se enojó mucho. Te perdonó porque pasaste el examen de la semana pasada con una nota perfecta… Se supone que no debía decir eso.  
—¿Nota perfecta?  
—Sí. Y eres el único que la tuvo en todo el grupo. A este ritmo te vas a convertir en mi rival. La facultad de idiomas podría aprovechar a alguien como tú.  
—No tengo ganas de estudiar diez idiomas como tú, Bokuto.  
—No son diez, son sólo cinco. Ya verás que es facilísimo —dice Bokuto, sonriendo ampliamente. Oikawa se pregunta en qué momento aprendió aquél muchacho cinco idiomas y de dónde saca ganas de querer aprender más. Oikawa a duras penas tiene ánimos para uno.

Luego, mientras está organizando sus cosas en su maleta, recuerda a Iwaizumi comentándole que sabe maldecir en varios idiomas.

—Oye, Bokuto, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?  
—Adelante.  
—¿Tú le enseñaste a Iwa… Iwaizumi a maldecir en tres idiomas?  
—Sí, fui yo —. Bokuto rio recordando algo—. El alemán le costó más trabajo.  
—Ya veo —. Oikawa temía que Bokuto le fuese a dar un ejemplo, así que le dio una leve palmada en el hombro—. Lo siento, Bokuto, me gustaría escuchar, pero debo irme.  
—Está bien, otro día te cuento como Iwaizumi quería decir que estaba escuchando algo y terminó diciendo que era una prostituta.

Oikawa estuvo tentado a quedarse y escuchar la historia, sólo porque de esa manera tendría una razón para molestar a Iwaizumi si algún día éste se dignaba a contestar sus mensajes. Lo detuvo alguien carraspeando en la puerta.

—Ah, Iwaizumi —dice Bokuto y escapa hacia la parte más alejada de la biblioteca, sus brazos cargados de libros.  
—¡Creía que habíamos acordado no volver a hablar de eso! —exclama Iwaizumi, sin molestarse en bajar la voz—. Tengo suficiente con Kuroo —agrega en voz baja y luego mira a Oikawa—. Y tú… No me digas que Bokuto te estuvo diciendo cosas raras.

Oikawa se rasca la cabeza, murmura algo sin sentido y trata de crear una comunicación telepática con Bokuto para que éste vuelva del rincón en el que se ha ocultado de Iwaizumi, Bokuto se queda donde está, y Oikawa alcanza a ver su cabello bicolor asomándose cautelosamente detrás de un estante, esperando a que Iwaizumi se vaya. Luego, sin mirar a su compañero, cruza la puerta de la biblioteca. Iwaizumi lo alcanza después de haber dejado un libro sobre el mostrador.

—¿Qué haces acá? Hace rato debías haber salido, ¿no?  
—No hacía nada —responde Oikawa. Iwaizumi solo camina a su lado, sin hacer ningún comentario.

Permanecen en silencio casi todo el camino. Iwaizumi saluda a algunos de sus compañeros y Oikawa camina con paso firme. Cuando llegan a un baño, Oikawa le pide que espere un momento y entra, desde donde está, alcanza a escuchar a Iwaizumi silbando alguna melodía y trata de identificar la canción. Quizá sea alguna tonada vieja, Iwaizumi parece de ese tipo que canta las mismas canciones que sus padres escuchan. Tal vez deba hacerle una o dos recomendaciones, para ver si tararea algo mejor.

Para cuando sale, Iwaizumi le lanza una mirada exasperada. No tiene necesidad de hablar para que Oikawa entienda que lo está regañando por demorarse demasiado. Oikawa no se disculpa, pero si se adelanta un par de pasos, tras ver lo que parece ser la espalda de Sugawara escondiéndose por un pasillo, acompañado por el inconfundible Kuroo.

—Oikawa —llama Iwaizumi. En un principio, Oikawa lo ignora, se está acercando al rincón por el que los otros dos se han escabullido. La tercera vez que escucha su nombre, se voltea abruptamente.  
—¡Iwa-chan! Estaba… —Las palabras mueren antes de terminar de salir. Iwaizumi sostiene en su mano derecha un cuaderno de tapa roja; no parece que fuera a leerlo, pero de todas maneras, Oikawa siente que todo el color desaparece de su rostro.

Revisa su maleta y se da cuenta que la ha dejado abierta, de manera que el cuaderno se ha caído. Hay varios libros y otro cuaderno a punto de caer también, así que Oikawa revisa el contenido rápidamente, cierra la cremallera y luego camina hacia Iwaizumi.

—Es curioso —le comenta Iwaizumi tan pronto Oikawa llega a su lado.  
—¿Qué cosa? —pregunta Oikawa, recibiendo el cuaderno. Iwaizumi revisa su maleta y le muestra un cuaderno idéntico.  
—Kuroo me lo dio esta mañana.  
—¿Es tu cumpleaños o algo así?  
—No. Me dijo… —Iwaizumi duda un momento, como si hubiera algo que no quisiera compartir con Oikawa.

Oikawa, por su parte, se siente nervioso. Su corazón late a toda velocidad y siente que las piernas le tiemblan. Se pregunta, como lo ha hecho durante las últimas tres semanas desde que lo conoció, si su situación es la misma. Si sueña con él, si muere en sus sueños, si tiene recuerdos vagos de tardes que han pasado juntos. Quiere animarlo a hablar, pero no encuentra las palabras.

—Como un diario —dice Iwaizumi al fin—. A veces… Bueno, a veces tengo ciertas… pesadillas. Kuroo me dijo que si las escribía me ayudaría a controlarlas más. Me dijo que una forma de controlar los sueños es escribiéndolos y de alguna manera podría… No sé, manejarlo o algo así.  
—¿Le tienes miedo a las pesadillas, Iwa-chan? —pregunta Oikawa, más para desviar el tema que para molestarlo de verdad. Iwaizumi, por supuesto, no capta su intención y le da un golpe en el brazo. Oikawa lloriquea, en un sonido tan evidentemente falso que hace que Iwaizumi suelte una carcajada.  
—La violencia intrafamiliar no es un chiste, Iwa-chan —le dice Oikawa.  
—¿Desde cuándo somos tú y yo familia?  
—Desde que… Es cierto, no lo somos —. Oikawa adopta una posición firme, con los brazos cruzados—. Porque la familia no ignora los mensajes de los otros.  
—No seas melodramático, ¿quién ha ignorado tus mensajes?  
—¡Tú! —exclama Oikawa, señalándolo con su dedo índice. Iwaizumi levanta una ceja, luego suspira, exasperado.

—Nadie ignoró nada —le dice—. Sucede que el jueves por la tarde, salí con Kuroo y en el camino de vuelta a casa, tomamos el metro y estaba repleto. Cuando logramos salir, yo no tenía mi celular y a Kuroo le habían robado su dinero.  
—Ah —. Había exagerado un poco. Que cosa tan propia de él.  
—Logré conseguir un móvil nuevo gracias a un amigo en la secundaria de Bokuto. Aparentemente el tipo tiene un montón de dinero, pero conoce todos los sitios donde venden cosas de buenísima calidad y muy baratas… ¿Oikawa?  
—Ah, sí. Dijiste que Bokuto tenía un montón de dinero…  
—No, Bokuto no. Su amigo de la secundaria, un tal Akaashi.  
—¿Un tipo que hace negocios raros?  
—No, un tipo que conoce los rincones raros de Tokio.  
—Ya veo.

Oikawa le da vueltas al cuaderno en sus manos. Debería decirle. O quizás no.

Si le dice, pensará que está loco y lo regañará; si no lo hace, de verdad se va a volver loco. Tal vez no le caería mal pasar un mes o dos en un sanatorio mental.

—Iwa-chan —empieza y trata de seguir hablando. Emite un sonido raro, entrecortado. Iwaizumi parece extrañado, pero lo deja durante un momento, hasta que Oikawa vuelve a emitir aquél sonido raro y maldice en voz baja.  
—¿Estás bien?—No —contesta Oikawa sin siquiera esperar a que diga algo más.  
—¿Te sientes enfermo? —Iwaizumi se acerca a él cuando Oikawa asiente, y coloca una mano en su frente.

Se miran a los ojos, por más tiempo del que a Oikawa le parece decente. Hay algo similar a la sorpresa en la expresión de Iwaizumi, como si acabara de recordar algo. Retira la mano abruptamente y no deja de mirarlo. Es raro, pero Oikawa no siente miedo, a pesar de que está viendo expresión más seria que le haya visto a alguien jamás. Más bien, siente curiosidad, quiere saber qué está pasando por la cabeza de Iwaizumi.

—¿Iwa-chan?  
—Oikawa —dice éste al mismo tiempo. Ambos tartamudean, intentando decirle al otro que hable. Es Iwaizumi quien toma la oportunidad.  
—En fin —dice, sacando su teléfono—. Vuelve a darme tu número, para que no creas que te ignoro.  
—Sí, sí —. Oikawa escribe la información de contacto en el celular de Iwaizumi y se lo entrega, con una sonrisa. Iwaizumi entrecierra los ojos y busca el nombre del contacto.  
—¡¿Pero qué demonios te crees?! —exclama—. ¿"Tooru-chan"? Hasta le pusiste emoticones… ¿Qué te pasa?

—Tienes una lista de contactos bastante triste, solo quise arreglarla —. Le quita el celular de las manos—. Mira esto: "Abe Kasumi", "Hanamaki Takahiro", "Kindaichi Yuutarou", "Kuroo Tetsuro", "Matsukawa Issei", y sigue así… Es muy simple, y muy formal, Iwa-chan.  
—"Tooru-chan" suena forzado.  
—¿Entonces vas a cambiarlo? —pregunta Oikawa, cruzándose de brazos.  
—Por supuesto.  
—No vas a colocar "Oikawa Tooru", por favor. No quiero hacer parte de tu simple lista, quiero resaltar.  
—Dame eso —dice Iwaizumi. Oikawa le entrega el celular sin rechistar. Su compañero teclea durante unos segundos y luego le muestra el aparato—. Ya está.

—" _Tontokawa_ " —lee Oikawa y siente ganas de reír—. No eres ni un poquito creativo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En donde las fuerzas cósmicas empujan a Iwaizumi.

_Halloween._

Iwaizumi piensa en su hermana y la mueca que haría al ver cada letrero. "¡Así no se escribe!", exclamaría, para luego lanzarse en un discurso sobre los orígenes de la festividad y su ortografía correcta.

A Iwaizumi no le importa. Después de todo, es sólo una palabra; a nadie le importa si lleva una o dos letras más, o un apóstrofe o lo que sea, si se entiende, está bien.

De todas maneras, la escritura de una palabra no importa demasiado en este momento. Lo que más importa y sorprende a Iwaizumi es estar caminando en ese momento junto a Oikawa, con destino a una fiesta de disfraces.

Y como toda fiesta de disfraces universitaria que se respete, los disfraces son una obligación. A Iwaizumi le hubiera gustado optar por algo sencillo como un doctor, o un profesor; algo que se pudiera colocar fácil y se pudiera quitar aún más fácil. No contaba con el torbellino de Oikawa revoloteando a su alrededor e insistiendo que "debía dar una buena impresión".

—Deja de pensar como un cavernícola, Iwa-chan —le había dicho—. Esta es otra época.

"Esta es otra época".

Iwaizumi suspira. Efectivamente, es otra de las muchas épocas en las que él y Oikawa se han conocido, otra época más en la que camina a su lado como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Es otra época en la que le parece ver que hay algo dentro de Oikawa que éste ha venido guardando por un buen tiempo y necesita sacar.

Como sea, a sugerencia de Oikawa e insistencia de Kuroo, Iwaizumi recorría las calles de un concurrido sector de Shinjuku ataviado con un complicado disfraz de vaquero, que prefería una y un millón de veces a aquélla monstruosidad de caballero medieval que se le había ocurrido a su compañero de cuarto. Oikawa, por su parte, se había aliado con Kuroo y entre los dos, habían construido disfraces reminiscentes a demonios, uno para Kuroo y el otro para Oikawa.

Iwaizumi habría querido hacer algún comentario gracioso, pero no encontró la energía para ello. Las botas que había conseguido Oikawa le quedan apretadas, o quizá él no está acostumbrado. De cualquier manera, está cansado. Y apenas han caminado una cuadra.

—¡Ánimo, Iwa-chan! —le dice Oikawa, y parece que funciona; por un momento, Iwaizumi siente un poco de energía nueva fluir dentro de él. Es sólo un momento.  
—¿Cuánto falta? —pregunta, cuando la subida de energía empieza a desaparecer.  
—Un poco, nada más —. Oikawa camina un poco más despacio, ajustándose a los pasos de pingüino que Iwaizumi está dando—. La vas a pasar bien, relájate. ¿Hace cuánto que no sales?  
—¿Hace cuánto? —repite Iwaizumi. La última vez que estuvo en algo similar a una fiesta, había sido en mayo, más o menos, se lo dijo a Oikawa.  
—¿Mayo? Bueno, eso está bien. Que conozcas tus prioridades.

Antes de que Iwaizumi contestara, escucharon una voz femenina que llamaba a Oikawa. Éste aumenta la velocidad de sus pasos, halando a Iwaizumi de la mano.

—Momo-chan —saluda y sin pausar, presenta a Iwaizumi, quien le brinda a la recién conocida una sonrisa simpática.

Tan pronto entran al lugar, lo primero que Iwaizumi busca es una silla. Al divisarla, corre tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permiten y se tira sobre el mueble. Oikawa se sienta a su lado.

—Pareces un viejo —le dice—¿Qué quieres tomar?  
—No sé, lo que sea. Sólo déjame descansar un rato.  
—Iwa-chan, un consejo para el futuro: cuando te molestes con alguna de tus novias porque se queja por sus tacones altos, recuerda este día.  
—Sí, sí, lo que digas,  _Casanova_.

. . . .

Las botas dejan de molestar después de un rato. Iwaizumi ha trabado amistad con Momo-chan, quien le ha dado algunos consejos para tratar con zapatos demasiado apretados. Iwaizumi asumió que podía confiar en su palabra, al ver que la muchacha vestía los zapatos más altos y peligrosos que había visto en su vida.

Oikawa, por su parte, está revoloteando por toda parte. Conversa con un grupo y luego pasa a otro. Iwaizumi lo ve detenerse frente a Kuroo y ambos admiran el trabajo del otro. Sugawara y Kiyoko comparten una mirada preocupada, pero acceden a tomarles unas fotos.

—Les luce —dice Daichi desde un lado de Iwaizumi—. Es decir, es como si hubieran sacado a relucir lo que llevan dentro.

Momo rio e Iwaizumi hizo eco del sonido. Daba la impresión que tanto Kuroo como Oikawa disfrutaban del asunto, dada la manera en que posaban e interpretaban los personajes de los que estaban vestidos. Se llevaban bien. Demasiado bien para ser verdad.

—Iwaizumi-kun —llama Momo, el aludido la voltea a mirar. Quiere disculparse por no bailar con ella, pero aún está cansado, quizá más tarde.

La chica no menciona algo relacionado con bailes, lo que dice, más bien lo sorprende aún más.

—Iwaizumi-kun, ¿no te parece que Oikawa está relajado?  
—¿De qué hablas? —le pregunta Iwaizumi. Le parece que Oikawa siempre está relajado. La única excepción que se le ocurre son esas veces que hablan de su futuro, aunque sea por unos pocos segundos.  
—No sé cómo decirlo, pero me da la impresión que no carga con un peso en su espalda… —Deja la frase a medias, insegura sobre cómo continuar.  
—Pues, no sé.  
—¿Sabes?, cuando llegaron me dio esa impresión, como que sonreír le salía más natural. Oikawa a veces finge que está feliz.  
—Tal vez.  
—No es que lo conozca mucho. Es sólo que… Yo soy así, y puedo ver fácilmente cuando alguien más lo está haciendo.

Iwaizumi asiente. No está muy seguro sobre qué decir, pero supone que si Momo lo dice, tendrá algo de razón. Al fin y al cabo, ella lo ha conocido por más tiempo: según le ha contado, estudiaron juntos en Shiratorizawa y por un azar del destino, terminaron en la misma universidad. Así que, si Momo lo dice, debe tener razón.

—Es como… como cuando encuentras una pieza que te falta en un rompecabezas —agrega Momo. Iwaizumi vuelve a asentir, esta vez más inseguro que antes.

Si la vida de Oikawa es un rompecabezas, Iwaizumi sólo es una pieza más. Una entre miles que aún le faltan por encontrar.

Si la vida de Iwaizumi es un rompecabezas, la pieza que es Tooru Oikawa aún no ha encontrado un lugar dónde encajar, aunque ha empezado a hacerlo a la fuerza.

. . . .

Oikawa se sienta a su lado, se ríe de algo que le dice Momo y cuando ella se dirige a Daichi, Oikawa se deja caer sobre el espaldar de la silla.

—No tomé en cuenta que me iba a freír en esta cosa —comenta.  
—Te lo dije —responde Iwaizumi.  
—Kuroo me dijo que no te hiciera caso, porque a veces eras amargado.  
—Soy previsivo.  
—Como una madre.

Iwaizumi no responde. Se recuesta en el espaldar, junto a Oikawa. La música retumba en sus oídos, escucha gritos y risas. Ve las luces y los  _flash_  de las cámaras. Y siente calor, mucha calor. Incluso se olvida de la incomodidad de sus botas pensando en el calor que hace y lo mucho que le gustaría salir de ahí. Las bebidas no son suficientes, quiere aire, la tranquilidad de su apartamento.

Contrario a lo que Kuroo pueda decir, Iwaizumi no es ningún amargado. Ha tenido una que otra experiencia en fiestas, borracheras y todo lo relacionado con vida nocturna, excepto quizá alucinógenos. Piensa, sin embargo, que este no es su día. Estaba animado, a la medida justa. Kuroo había logrado encender en él una pequeña llama de ánimo, que Oikawa había revivido después y que acaba de morir gracias al calor.

Está a punto de decirle a Oikawa que se va a ir a casa, cuando Bokuto aparece, literalmente, de la nada.

—Otro demonio —comenta Iwaizumi cuando lo ve—, ¿qué hay con ustedes y los demonios?  
—Nada, nada —contesta Bokuto—. Kuroo me habló de ello, pensé que sería buena idea y… ¡aquí estoy!  
—Vaya.

"Vaya" lo resume todo perfectamente. Iwaizumi no comenta nada más y medio escucha la charla entre Bokuto y Oikawa.

Hablan de todo y de nada. Bokuto le comenta algo del equipo de vóley de la universidad, Oikawa contesta entusiasmado y le dice que podría ir a alguno de los partidos, si tiene tiempo. Es probable que Oikawa encuentre tiempo.

Después de un rato de silencio, Bokuto le dice algo al oído a Momo, la chica, bastante absorta en alguna conversación con Daichi, niega con la cabeza y vuelve a su previa conversación. Bokuto hace una mueca y le tiende la mano a Oikawa.

—¿Qué? —pregunta éste.  
—Bailemos —le responde Bokuto.  
—Ayúdame en el próximo examen y soy todo tuyo.  
—No necesitas ayuda. Vamos.

Iwaizumi no sabe si es algo en la sonrisa de Bokuto, el ambiente de la fiesta o el licor, Oikawa se pone de pie y con un dramatismo exagerado, toma la mano de Bokuto. Iwaizumi los ve moverse al ritmo de la música durante unos minutos, y luego, empieza a cabecear.

Ésa es su señal de que es hora de irse.

. . . .

—Oikawa, me voy —le dice Iwaizumi a Oikawa cuando al fin éste vuelve de su corto número de baile con Bokuto.  
—¿Tan rápido? —Oikawa sigue con la mirada a Bokuto, que se ha ido con una muchacha.

Iwaizumi asiente. No es que esté aburrido… Bueno, en realidad sí está aburrido, pero como parece que Oikawa se está divirtiendo, no lo quiere molestar. Simplemente quiere despedirse, llegar a casa, deshacerse de ese incómodo disfraz y dormir, como no lo ha hecho durante un buen rato.

Oikawa mira a su alrededor, con los brazos cruzados. Desde dónde están, Iwaizumi puede ver a Kuroo hablando animadamente con Sayuri y otra chica, Bokuto ha encontrado otra pareja de baile y Sugawara y Kiyoko se acomodaron en el sofá y conversan con las cabezas muy cerca.

—Vámonos, Iwa-chan.  
—¿Qué? No, tú puedes quedarte, yo soy el que se quiere ir, Oikawa…  
—No, yo también quiero irme. Suga está pasándola de lo lindo con Kiyoko-chan y no puedo mantener el ritmo de Bokuto por mucho tiempo. Vámonos.  
—¿A dónde?  
—¿A dónde querías ir antes?  
—A casa.  
—Pues invítame a tu casa, Iwa-chan.  
—Está bien… Vámonos.

. . . .

Oikawa nunca ha ido a su apartamento, no es que sea algo malo, ni algo por lo que deba sentirse nervioso. Es solo que nadie va a su apartamento, nunca. Es demasiado estrecho como para soportar visitas de más de cinco minutos. Cuando la hermana de Iwaizumi los visitó, se despidió quince minutos después de su llegada. Le dijo después a Iwaizumi que se sentía un poco encerrada allí.

De ahí que cuando entran al apartamento, Iwaizumi se siente un poco aprehensivo. Sin embargo, mira la amplia sonrisa de su acompañante, sus ojos recorriendo toda la habitación, captando cada detalle, e incluso la forma en que camina, con un inconfundible respeto hacia el lugar. Comprende que Oikawa piensa quedarse allí más de lo que cualquiera de sus otras visitas lo ha hecho y que va a disfrutar cada minuto de ello.

Iwaizumi se alegra cuando al fin se deshace de las apretadas botas y el estúpido disfraz. Le hubiera gustado haberlo pasado mejor, pero Halloween definitivamente no es lo suyo. Quizá Navidad o algún otro festival menos ajetreado. Tenía muy buenos recuerdos del fin de año anterior, gracias a Hanamaki y Matsukawa.

En la cocina, lo espera Oikawa, estirado cuán largo es en una de las sillas del comedor, disfrutando de un vaso de agua que se ha servido sin permiso. Iwaizumi no alcanza a formar las palabras para recriminarlo cuando Oikawa lo mira de la cabeza a los pies, su expresión cambia de una relajada a una ofendida a medida que se da cuenta que Iwaizumi viste una vieja sudadera y ha dejado su disfraz tirado por ahí.

—¡Iwa-chan!  
—No pensarás que me iba a quedar con esa tortura en  _mi_ casa, por el resto de la noche, ¿o sí?  
—Claro que no, pero, ¿y yo?  
—Tú estás bien —responde Iwaizumi. Oikawa inclina la cabeza.  
—Oh —. Oikawa alza las cejas y sonríe maliciosamente.  
—No tengo tan malos gustos.  
—Iwa-chan, me ofendes.  
—Como sea, si necesitas cambiarte, sólo dímelo, no es como si pudiera leerte la mente.  
—Algún día llegaremos allá —contesta Oikawa—. Iwa-chan, ¿tienes algo de ropa que me puedas prestar, por favor?

Iwaizumi asiente, para después entrar a su cuarto y rebuscar en una canasta. Lo único que tiene disponible en ese momento, es una chaqueta de Kuroo, que está manchada de algo que huele a chocolate y fresa. Al rebuscar más entre la canasta, encuentra una camiseta, demasiado grande como para ser de Kuroo. Se está preguntando si le puede quedar bien a Oikawa cuando mira el frente de la prenda y las letras mayúsculas de color negro: "KARASUNO HIGH SCHOOL". La primera persona que se le viene a la cabeza es Tsukishima y hace una nota mental de preguntarle sobre la camiseta a Kuroo cuando lo vea.

No encuentra nada en la canasta, de manera que vuelve a su armario. Rebusca entre toda su ropa y al fin encuentra una camiseta limpia. Vuelve a la sala con ésta y un pantalón le parecía era de la talla de Oikawa y le entrega las prendas.

—Usa esto —le dice. Oikawa examina la camiseta.  
—"Aoba Johsai" —lee en voz alta.  
—¿Algún problema?  
—No, ninguno. Gracias, Iwa-chan.

Y sin decir más, entra al baño para colocarse la ropa.

. . . .

Para cuando Oikawa sale del baño, Iwaizumi está sentado en su cama, el cuarto a oscuras y su mirada fija en la ventana. Alcanza a ver un atisbo de extrañeza en el rostro de Oikawa cuando éste se acerca. Sin embargo, el muchacho se deshace rápidamente del momentáneo desconcierto, para quedarse de pie bajo el marco de la puerta, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Iwaizumi le hace una seña para que se siente en la silla de su escritorio, Oikawa casi le hace caso. Avanza hasta plantarse al frente de la ventana y se sube a la cama de Kuroo, tratando de tener una mejor vista de algo.

—Iwa-chan, ven —le dice. Iwaizumi obedece con cierta renuencia, Kuroo es bastante particular con aquello de dejar que otros se suban en su cama. Pero bueno, qué más da, Kuroo no está en este momento, y no es como si Oikawa o él le fuesen a contar. De manera que se arrodilla al lado de Oikawa, que tiene su nariz pegada a la ventana.  
—¿Qué? —le pregunta. Oikawa se despega del vidrio con una amplia sonrisa. Iwaizumi piensa en un sueño, no sabe de cuándo. Ve a Oikawa sonriendo de la misma manera, con el rostro sucio y el cabello alborotado, su mano señalando algo. Parecía como si hubiese sucedido un milagro.  
—Mira allá—le dice Oikawa. Iwaizumi mira hacia dónde cree que Oikawa le señala—. Iwa-chan, es hacia allá—. Bien, se equivocó. La verdad es que la indicación de Oikawa es bastante vaga. Su compañero lo entiende, de ahí que él mismo se encargue de mover su rostro en la dirección correcta: un poco hacia su derecha y otro poco hacia arriba, hacia el cielo.

Está despejado. Hay varias estrellas, unas más brillantes que otras. Ni una sola nube impide su visión. Dado que las manos de Oikawa le impiden mover su cara, Iwaizumi trata de mover los ojos, mirándolo. A veces Oikawa es como el cielo nublado, con truenos y rayos, como antes de una tormenta. En este momento, parece el cielo despejado, el infinito azul que se extiende hasta donde su vista alcanza.

No hay ninguna nube y lo que Iwaizumi ve de Oikawa se extiende hasta que sus ojos arden y los quiere desviar, pero no lo hace. Más bien sigue tratando de mirarlo, encontrar lo que hay más allá del azul, de las estrellas que titilan con fuerza y de aquéllas que ya han perdido su vida.

—Mira allá, Iwa-chan, es Marte.  
—¿Marte? —Iwaizumi desvía su mirada. ¿Marte? —, Oikawa, ¿qué debo ver?  
—Ese punto rojo brillante. El que no parpadea.  
—¿Y cómo se supone que sepa eso?  
—Eso lo enseñan en primer grado —. Oikawa al fin suelta su rostro y se sienta, Iwaizumi sigue mirando el cielo—. La diferencia entre los planetas y las estrellas en el cielo, es que las estrellas titilan, los planetas no. La luz que reflejan es estable.  
—Ya veo —. Iwaizumi al fin encuentra un punto rojo. Al cabo de un rato, nota que no parpadea, no es una estrella. Es Marte, o al menos, eso es lo que dice Oikawa.

—¿Sabes que es lo genial de las estrellas, Iwa-chan?  
—No sé, ¿que están hechas de polvo cósmico o algo así?  
—Pues… no. El polvo cósmico es lo que queda _después_  que una estrella muere. Las estrellas tienen hidrógeno y helio…  
—No sigas —le dice Iwaizumi—. Quiero decir, te desviaste del tema.  
—Cierto. Lo que te iba a decir era más poético. Iwa-chan, ¿sabes que la luz viaja muy rápido a través del espacio?  
—Sí.  
—Entonces, sabes que podemos percibir primero la luz de un estallido que su sonido, unos milisegundos, quizá.  
—Sí.

Iwaizumi no sabe a dónde va todo eso, pero está interesado. Oikawa también da la impresión de estar hablando de un tema que le atrae, tiene la espalda recta y mira fijamente a Iwaizumi, no hay duda en sus palabras. Quizá haya pasado días leyendo sobre esos temas, piensa.

Se sienta frente a él y lo sigue escuchando.

—Bueno, con las estrellas pasa lo mismo —continúa Oikawa—. La luz de las estrellas viaja a través del espacio hasta que la vemos llega con… digamos que con cierto tiempo de retraso. Por ejemplo, cuando ves el sol, la luz que vez es la que estaba emitiendo hace unos minutos, el mismo tiempo que se demora en llegar a nosotros.  
—Ya.  
—Voy al grano —dice Oikawa, da la impresión que está preocupado por si Iwaizumi se aburre.

La verdad, Iwaizumi no está aburrido. Aunque entiende hasta cierto punto toda la charla, porque ha hablado de ello en algunas de sus clases, nunca le ha prestado demasiada atención a las estrellas, quizá porque siempre ha estado mirando hacia al frente o hacia abajo, hacia la tierra. El firmamento nunca le ha causado demasiado interés, hasta que conoció a Oikawa, quizá. Desde ese momento había empezado a pensar más en nubes, tormentas, cielos oscuros y cielos claros. Ahora también le empiezan a interesar las estrellas, parece.

—¿Me estás escuchando Iwa-chan? —El aludido asiente y Oikawa retoma su charla—, estaba diciendo, que la luz de las estrellas se demora cientos de años en llegar a nuestro planeta, es decir, nos tardamos demasiado en verla. De manera que la luz de cualquier estrella que esté viendo, puede ser exactamente la misma que tu bisabuelo estuvo mirando hace miles de años. Estamos mirando las mismas estrellas que nuestros antepasados, ¿no te parece genial?  
—Supongo —musita Iwaizumi. Es ciertamente interesante, pero hay algo aún mejor—. Oikawa, ¿no has pensado dedicarte a esto? A la astronomía, quiero decir. Te gusta, ¿no?  
—Sí, me gusta. Pero… no lo sé.  
—¿Qué es lo que no sabes? Te gusta, sabes tanto de eso que es impresionante. Podrías ir a trabajar a la NASA o algo así. ¿Quieres algo más?  
—Supongo —contesta Oikawa. Por la forma en que lo dice, Iwaizumi entiende que quiere dejar de hablar de ello. Sin embargo, en su fuero interno, se propone hacer que Oikawa tome una decisión antes de que acabe el año, sin importar qué.

Vuelve a mirar al cielo, las estrellas, viejas, nuevas, vivas o muertas, la luz rojiza de Marte en el horizonte, la luna llena muy cerca del planeta. Hay otro sueño, Iwaizumi piensa en un tejado amplio, una brisa suave, a Oikawa tiritando de frío y a Iwaizumi cubriéndolos a ambos con una manta. Oikawa mirando al cielo y hablando sobre la luz, las estrellas y cuán lentos son los ojos de los seres humanos, que notan cosas que han pasado hace millones de años y se maravillan por ellas, aun cuando el universo ya las ha olvidado.

Es claro, aunque sea un poco terco para aceptarlo, que Oikawa y él se conocen de antes. Se han conocido varias veces a los largo de sus vidas y en cada una de ellas han tenido diferentes finales, a veces uno de los dos muere y en unos pocos, ambos viven. Iwaizumi no sabe que garantiza una cosa o la otra, pero es el final que quiere. Tanto él como Oikawa, vivos, persiguiendo sus sueños. Vivos y felices. Es lo que quiere, no le parece que sea tacaño pedirlo, ni querer pelear por ello.

Se pregunta si esas estrellas que miraban esa vez, son las mismas que ven ahora. Tal vez estén bajo la misma luz de una estrella que ya murió, tal vez los astros los estén observando desde el cielo y estén recordando la cantidad de veces que han visto a ese par de muchachos acostados boca arriba, observándolos con interés. Uno de ellos compartiendo trivia desconocida, emocionado y el otro escuchando atentamente, parte de él confundido por la velocidad con que su compañero habla y la otra parte, fascinado, porque nunca ha visto a alguien zambullirse en algún tema con tanta pasión.

Oikawa lo mira con interés, como si supiera lo que está pensando. Iwaizumi decide que a veces, las cosas funcionan mejor con Oikawa si no ha planeado por adelantado y toma aliento. Las estrellas arriba de ellos, las mismas que han visto quizá durante todas sus diferentes vidas, en diferentes circunstancias y en diferentes ánimos, lo examinan atentamente; le parece que titilan con más fuerza, como queriendo darle ánimos para que no se detenga.

Iwaizumi deja de pensar en tormentas, nubes y astronomía. Sólo piensa en Oikawa. En Oikawa y en él. En Oikawa, en él y en lo que sea que hayan hecho para entrelazarse tan fuertemente que se siguen encontrando como sea y cuando sea.

—Oikawa —llama. Oikawa levanta la cabeza, su expresión grave.  
—¿Sí?  
—Hay algo que tengo que decirte. Y espero que lo tomes muy, muy en serio.

Oikawa se rodea las rodillas con los brazos y apoya el mentón en éstas. Se acerca más a Iwaizumi y le lanza una última mirada a Marte, a la luz de las estrellas y a Iwaizumi antes de contestar.

—Está bien. Yo también tengo algo que decirte, Iwa-chan.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En donde Suga al parecer es un poco... sádico.

Kuroo se sienta en la mesa con un café a un lado y Sugawara al frente suyo. Los cuadernos de tapa roja descansan en sus manos y ambos suspiran, antes de empezar a leer.

_Cita con el odontólogo, eso fue más o menos en julio._

_Esa es la primera vez que vi a Oikawa, estoy seguro. Al principio, estaba sentado una o dos sillas más allá y leía una revista. Yo estaba aburrido y estresado. Saqué una hoja de papel y la estuve doblando por un rato. Hice un gorila, me acuerdo que pensé en Matsukawa y cómo se burlaba de mí porque "había aprendido a hacerme a mí mismo en origami". Después, noté que el tipo me miraba, como interesado._

_No le hice caso, luego se acercó y parecía un niño pequeño. Me recordó al sobrino de Kuroo cuando nos visita y revolotea alrededor preguntándonos qué estamos haciendo, algo así era él. Lo primero que vi cuando se sentó justo al lado mío, fue una camiseta verde, con un diseño de E.T., él no se molestaba en ocultarla, al contrario, parecía orgulloso que todos vieran su afición por esa película._

_Luego, me dijo que le enseñara. Yo no sabía a qué se refería, después él me dio a entender que quería hacer una figura en origami. Le pregunté qué quería hacer y él me dijo "lo que sea". Estaba interesado, eso creo y yo accedí sólo porque estaba aburrido y el doctor se demoraba._

_Decidí enseñarle lo más simple: una rana. Ahora que lo pienso, debió haber sido un avión, o algo mucho más sencillo, pero no le presté atención a lo difícil que pudiera ser. Le dije que sacara un papel cuadrado y él lo hizo. Estuvimos en aquello un buen rato, doblando y desdoblando el papel. Él no lograba doblar el papel por la mitad exacta, siempre se torcía y le tuve que ayudar más de una vez. Al final, lo dejé que lo volviera a hacer todo él solo._

_Como esperaba, el producto final era deforme, a duras penas parecía una rana, pero lo acepté porque me dio la impresión que él estaba un poco frustrado por su poca habilidad. Incluso me dio un poco de pesar haber sido tan estricto con él y regañarlo tantas veces._

_Después me di cuenta que el doctor estaba a mi lado. Me regañó porque llevaba más de un minuto intentando llamarme y yo estaba preocupado en un pedazo de papel._

_Antes de que me fuera, él me preguntó mi nombre, se lo dije y luego me dijo el suyo._

_Al otro día, no recordaba nada de eso. Me levanté con un dolor insoportable en mi cuerpo, como ese que uno tiene después de hacer ejercicio, me dolía moverme, quedarme quieto e incluso respirar. Tomé un analgésico que Kuroo me dio, eso fue todo._

_Kuroo me preguntó qué había hecho el día anterior y no recordaba mucho. La verdad, inventé varias cosas sobre la marcha, Kuroo se dio cuenta._

_Más tarde, cuando iba a llevar la ropa a la lavandería, encontró una rana de papel en el bolsillo. Lo único que me preocupaba, era no recordar que la había hecho._

_Estuve pensando en eso bastante. En los detalles que le mencionaba a Kuroo, los sueños y esas cosas. Y recordé, así, de repente, cuando nos encontramos con Sawamura y su grupo._

_Recordé su nombre tan pronto lo escribí en mi celular._

_Recordé que era torpe para los trabajos manuales, y que me había contado un montón de cosas sobre el Área 51, y que hablaba de voleibol hasta por los codos._

_También recordé que se llamaba Tooru Oikawa._

Cierra el cuaderno, mira a Sugawara.

—Escribió esto en la parte de atrás —le dice.  
—Y las pesadillas al frente. Oikawa hizo lo mismo —agrega Sugawara, Kuroo asiente.  
—Tu turno. Lee una del principio.

. . . .

La caligrafía de Oikawa es digna de un premio, o al menos, un reconocimiento. Es limpia, prolija y ordenada. Cada trazo es suave y aun cuando escribe apresuradamente, se puede entender a la perfección.

Esta vez, sin embargo, los trazos están torcidos, temblorosos y hay demasiados tachones, como si Oikawa tuviera miedo.

Ya ha leído varias páginas durante esa mañana de camino al apartamento de Kuroo. Hay distintos tipos de sueños, algunos son tranquilos y hasta cierto punto, poéticos; otros son más violentos, caóticos y es ahí cuando la escritura de Oikawa es más desordenada. Recordar lo que ha soñado no ha sido una buena experiencia para él.

_Agosto 15_

_Después de clases, fui a lo de Tamura-san, su_ katsudon _sabe a gloria._

_Pero eso no es lo importante, lo que Suga quiere que escriba es lo que pasó por la noche. Y bueno, por la noche tardé un poco en dormir._

_No sé en qué momento logré dormirme, solo sé que de repente sentí que me halaban y me gritaban. Abrí los ojos y estaba en una aldea, o algo así. Las casas eran viejas y había niños por todas partes, corriendo y jugando y gritando._

_La persona que me halaba de la ropa era más pequeña que yo, sólo unos milímetros, recuerdo que se lo dije para burlarme de él, y él me dio un golpe en la cabeza. Dolió, pero yo sabía que no era con mala intención, así que no me importó mucho._

_Él llevaba puesto un kimono oscuro, creo que yo también. Caminamos un largo trecho, él me llevaba a alguna parte, yo le preguntaba a cada rato y él no me quería decir._

_Caminamos, caminamos, caminamos, hasta que me dolían los pies. Él me decía que no me quejara tanto, que al final se lo iba a agradecer._

_Y al final, se lo agradecí. Llegamos a un claro de un bosque, por allí cruzaba un río, el agua estaba tan limpia que se podía ver el fondo y los peces que nadaban allí._

_Pensé que podíamos pescar ahí y lavar la ropa y todas esas cosas. Entonces, él me miró raro, como si me quisiera decir algo, pero no pudiera hablar._

_Ni él ni yo pudimos hablar._

_Escuché un disparo, sentí dolor en la parte de atrás de la cabeza._

_Lo último que vi fue su cara aterrorizada, yo me dejé caer._

_Ahí me desperté._

—Iwaizumi escribió eso mismo —le dice Kuroo—. Dice que quería mostrarle el río porque estaba triste. Y que fue un disparo a la cabeza, un soldado o algo así. ¿Época de guerra, quizá?  
—Supongo —contesta Sugawara.  
—¿En dónde nos deja esto, Sugawara?  
—La verdad, no lo sé.  
—Sigo yo, entonces.

Sugawara se siente extraño, como si estuviera interrumpiendo algo privado. Algo entre Iwaizumi y Oikawa.

Pero Kuroo se las ha arreglado para convencerlo. Lo había llamado un par de semanas atrás, y sin rodeos, le había contado todo. Sugawara lo había escuchado sin interrumpir, sintiéndose un poco mareado ante la repentina información que Kuroo le estaba brindando. Quiso sospechar que era una broma, pero el tono que usaba Kuroo para hablarle era serio e incluso tenía cierto trasfondo preocupado. Al igual que él se sentía respecto a Oikawa, así que le creyó y siguió su consejo.

Estaba empezando a ver una luz y se sentía más que agradecido por ello, aunque el resplandor fuera muy tenue.

Kuroo hojea la primera parte del cuaderno y se ubica en la más reciente página.

—Escucha este —le dice y Sugawara se acomoda en la silla, después de beber otro sorbo de café.

. . . .

_Noviembre 10_

_La semana pasada no soñé nada. Anoche sí._

_Estuve escuchando la narración supremamente detallada del último partido de vóley de Bokuto, Oikawa estaba conmigo. Jugaron contra el equipo de la universidad de Hanamaki. Bokuto mencionó que Ushiwaka estaba allí y Oikawa hizo un ruido de fastidio, así es él siempre que mencionan a Ushiwaka. Luego, Bokuto dijo que habían ganado y Oikawa lo felicitó, incluso lo abrazó. Yo no quise decir nada, aunque Oikawa me dijo que debería alegrarme. El problema es que no me puedo alegrar porque un amigo pierda un partido, tampoco puedo deprimirme. Felicité a Bokuto y me burlé de lo que contaba Oikawa de Ushiwaka un rato._

_Por la noche, antes de dormir, le envié mis condolencias a Hanamaki, él me dijo que Ushiwaka los había invitado a comer sopa de_ miso _después del partido. Había sido un gesto tan raro que hasta el entrenador lo revisó para ver si tenía fiebre. Resulta que no, Ushiwaka es sano como un roble y sólo quería ser amable. Seguro que si le cuento a Oikawa va a decir que Ushiwaka está poseído o fue abducido por los reptilianos o algo así._

_Después, me dormí._

_Ya no me molestan tanto las pesadillas, más porque no despierto al otro día como si me hubieran dado una paliza. Pero aun así, dan un poco de miedo._

_Este sueño, fue uno de los sesenta. Lo supe apenas vi la forma en que íbamos vestidos. Y lo reconfirmé cuando vi un montón de jóvenes con cascos blancos y con palos en sus manos._

_Estábamos gritando algo y alguien mencionó que la policía estaba más adelante._

_Después fue el caos. Hubo gritos, golpes, insultos. Oikawa apareció a mi lado de repente y me decía que me fuera, que no arriesgara mi vida así. Él no llevaba un casco puesto y tenía miedo. No sé por qué, pero el resto de gente dejó de preocuparme y quise hacerle caso. Nos las arreglamos para salir de allí. Un grupo de estudiantes se unió a nosotros, no supe por qué hasta que no encontramos de frente con otro escuadrón de policía._

_Oikawa y yo encabezábamos el grupo. Uno de los estudiantes detrás de mí gritó algo, se lanzó en contra de la policía. Éstos reaccionaron repartiendo golpes a diestra y siniestra. Oikawa me iba a decir algo, cuando uno de esos golpes le dio en la cabeza._

_No se volvió a despertar._

—Ése es el más reciente —comenta Kuroo.  
—¿Qué piensas?  
—No tengo idea de lo que está pasando, eso pienso.  
—Yo pienso algo mejor —dice Sugawara—. Pienso que ellos dos se conocen de antes. _Mucho antes_. Y se han estado encontrando varias veces a lo largo de los años y siempre uno de los dos muere.

Kuroo recuerda una conversación con Aya y los demás, algo sobre almas gemelas. Le sigue pareciendo un concepto tonto y rebuscado, pero ahora que ha recogido esta información, está empezando a cambiar de opinión. Hay algo real en todo ello, y Oikawa e Iwaizumi son una prueba de ello.

Sin embargo, lo que acaba de decir Sugawara implica algo horrible, en lo que Kuroo no quiere ni siquiera pensar.

—¿Dijiste que uno de los dos muere?  
—Eso dije.  
—No —dice Kuroo, su pierna derecha empieza a temblar incontrolablemente.  
—Eso parece.  
—¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo? —pregunta. No se da cuenta que ha alzado la voz hasta que nota la expresión asustada de Sugawara— ¿Lo sabes?  
—Lo entiendo perfectamente, Kuroo.  
—No voy a dejar que Iwaizumi se muera solo porque "es su destino" o algo así. Es decir, sé que tendrá que morir algún día, pero… No de esa forma, no por esto.  
—Yo pienso lo mismo.  
—¿No hay un sueño acá que no sea violento? —pregunta Kuroo, hojeando el cuaderno—. Tal vez eso nos ayude a encontrar algo.  
—Este —dice Sugawara.

. . . .

_Noviembre 1_

_Anoche no tuve ninguna pesadilla. Pero soñé con Iwa-chan y me pareció que a Suga le interesaría. La cosa es que cuando soñé esto, se sentía tan real como las veces de las pesadillas. No tuvo un final_ gore _ni triste, pero si se sentía real._

_Me recordó a casa. A la comida que me preparaba mamá, a las veces que me cuidaba cuando estaba enfermo. Me recordó también a todas esas charlas hasta la media noche con Sato-chan e incluso los campamentos de entrenamiento en verano. Creo que era feliz. Al menos eso era lo que sentía._

_La peor parte del sueño, es que fue cortísimo. Me gustaría que hubiera durado más, porque la sensación era agradable. No sé si me refiero a la sensación de estar con Iwa-chan; o a la sensación general de tener un futuro frente a mí. Tal vez eran las dos cosas._

_Esta vez no puedo decir en que época estaba, porque no estoy muy seguro. Supongo que eran los ochenta o algo similar._

_Era tarde en la noche y había un montón de gente caminando por ahí. Yo solo quería llegar a casa, así que aceleré el paso y abrí la puerta._

_No vi a Iwa-chan, ni me contestó cuando lo llamé. El apartamento estaba a oscuras. Prendí una luz y lo vi, estaba tirado en su cama, boca arriba y dormía profundamente. Se me ocurrió una idea estúpida._

_Me puse un pijama y dejé mis cosas tiradas sobre mi cama. Luego, con toda la cautela posible, me subí a la cama de Iwa-chan. Hacía frío, esa era mi excusa. Me acerqué a él y me quedé así un rato. No me di cuenta que me había acostado sobre uno de sus brazos hasta que no lo sentí sobre mis hombros. Me produjo una sensación curiosa, así que también lo abracé y me quedé dormido._

_Cuando me desperté sentía ganas de llorar. Que sueño tan corto y agradable._

—¿Es todo? —pregunta Kuroo.  
—Es todo —dice Sugawara.  
—Que ternura, durmieron juntos. Seguro cuando Iwaizumi se despertó le dio el golpe de su vida.  
—Déjame adivinar —interrumpe Sugawara—: lo has intentado.  
—Dos veces. Una vez me gané un ojo morado y la otra, un crujido raro en mi mandíbula por una semana.  
—Tú no eres Oikawa —afirma Sugawara. Kuroo lo piensa unos segundos.

—Es cierto, no soy Oikawa. Quizá a él lo hubiera abrazado más o algo así. Que cursi.  
—Si eso es lo que hace feliz a Oikawa…  
—Sigue siendo cursi.

Durante el breve silencio, Sugawara bebe un sorbo de café, Kuroo hace lo mismo. Dejan los cuadernos a un lado y se miran.

—¿Y bien? —preguntan al tiempo. Sugawara juguetea con las hojas del cuaderno durante un rato, parece inseguro.  
—¿Kuroo, conoces a alguien cuyo nombre empiece por "Ke…"?  
—Kenma —responde Kuroo, automáticamente—. No es él. Iwaizumi me lo contó —agregó, al ver la expresión confundida de Sugawara.  
—Ya veo.

De nuevo, se miran. Kuroo está repasando en su cabeza los nombres de todas las personas que conoce. Ambos saben que una vez sepan quién es la persona que buscan, lograrán algo. Un pequeño avance, o un gran salto, no lo saben; pero algo es algo, piensa Kuroo.

Su teléfono suena, cuando Kuroo mira la pantalla, la respuesta que ha estado buscando llega como caída del cielo.

"Akaashi Keiji".

—Keiji —dice y Sugawara se endereza y se acerca a él.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En donde la vida es un arte; a veces multicolor, a veces monocromo.

Sonaba casi como algo salido de una película o un libro, o quizá uno de esos artículos de revista. Sin embargo, la manera en que sus palabras habían hecho encajar las piezas de su rompecabezas había sido suficiente para convencerlo.

Una semana después, se sigue comunicando con Oikawa por medio de ocasionales mensajes y parecía que Kuroo quería jugar a Freud con él. Y eso no le entusiasmaba mucho. De manera que, como ha venido haciendo durante los últimos cinco días, evita mirar a Kuroo cuando éste anda alrededor y cierra la cortina cada vez que comparten habitación; su excusa: "necesito estudiar". La mirada incrédula de Kuroo no tiene comparación, pero la ignora.

Una vez escondido en su rincón de la habitación, separado de su compañero por un pedazo de tela, se deja caer en la cama y mira al techo.

. . . .

—Escribí el _kanji_ de tu nombre —le había dicho a Oikawa, éste sonrió.  
—Yo también —le respondió—. Lo escribí en mi mano. Suga pensó que estaba loco, seguro.  
—Kuroo y Sugawara pensarán que estamos locos —. Oikawa se encogió de hombros. Parecía decir que no importaba y, en realidad, importaba poco. Las preocupaciones de sus compañeros frente a su salud mental eran mínimas, cuando acababa de descubrir que esa persona a quien creyó un desconocido, en realidad estaba conectado a él, más profundamente de lo que creía.

En algún punto de la noche, Oikawa se había volteado para mirar las estrellas. Su mirada estaba fija en la ventana. La luz que entraba por ésta, le daba a su rostro un aspecto pálido y cansado, resaltaban las ojeras producto de noches de pesadilla e insomnio y la expresión de su rostro, que poco a poco se tornaba en una preocupada.

—No quiero morir, Iwa-chan —le había dicho.  
—Nadie va a morir —le respondió Iwaizumi.

No dijeron más. Iwaizumi se dejó caer acostado en la cama, sin pensar en el posible disgusto de Kuroo. Volvió a despertarse unas horas más tarde, para ver a Oikawa en su cama, profundamente dormido.

Se preguntó si estaba soñando con él.

. . . .

—Iwa-chan —le dice Oikawa, acercándose a él sigilosamente, en seguida, Iwaizumi escucha la voz de Bokuto.  
—¿Iwa-chan? —pregunta, sorprendido—. ¿Cómo lo hiciste, Oikawa?  
—¿Hacer qué? —pregunta Oikawa a su vez, sentándose al lado de Iwaizumi.  
—Llamarlo "Iwa-chan" y salir vivo de esa. Kuroo intentó ponerle un apodo una vez y casi lo mata.  
—Ah, Bokuto, eso es porque yo soy especial —contesta Oikawa, con una sonrisa.

Iwaizumi no le hace caso al intercambio. Prefiere hojear el cuaderno durante un rato más y preguntarse qué estará planeando Kuroo. No ha tenido mucho éxito en averiguarlo, pues mientras está tratando de desentrañar sus pensamientos, también está tratando de evitar que Kuroo desentrañe los de él. Es un extraño intercambio que ha aguantado por la última semana, aunque debe admitir que extraña conversar con él y, aún más, extraña sus palabras conciliadoras después de una pesadilla. Kuroo se ha convertido en un experto en el tema.

—¿Iwa-chan? —pregunta Oikawa—Iwa-chan, te estoy hablando.  
—¿Qué? —Iwaizumi sacude levemente la cabeza.  
—Te estaba hablando.  
—Lo siento, ¿qué estabas diciendo?  
—¡Iwaizumi! —exclama Bokuto, tan alto que varias personas alrededor se voltean a mirar, algunas escandalizadas—. No puedo creerlo…  
—Déjalo, ha estado así estos últimos días. No sé por qué…

 _No sé por qué_ , repite Iwaizumi mentalmente, _¿en serio?_

¿Cómo era capaz Oikawa de mantener esa fachada después de lo que había sucedido? Para él, había sido imposible mantenerse cuerdo, había sido una revelación de vida o muerte, literalmente y Oikawa estaba ahí, tan campante, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Iwaizumi se pregunta si quizá todo ello era su imaginación.

—Vamos a comer algo con Bokuto y Kuroo —le dice Oikawa—. Y… ¿cómo es que se llama?  
—Akaashi. El que te ayudó con lo del celular, ¿lo recuerdas, Iwa-chan? —contesta Bokuto. Iwaizumi murmurando algo, Bokuto levanta los pulgares y sin dejar de sonreír, evita el golpe que Iwaizumi le ha lanzado, Oikawa, por su parte, se relaja a su lado, leyendo algo en su celular.

Es un silencio agradable, sólo interrumpido por las conversaciones del campus y uno que otro grito de estudiantes que juegan o ríen. Oikawa lee, su cuerpo pegado al de Iwaizumi y Bokuto, al frente suyo, tiene las piernas completamente estiradas, tomando el sol.

Es agradable, definitivamente. Iwaizumi quiere mantener el silencio y la calma de ese momento por siempre, pero teniendo en cuenta lo sucedido la semana anterior y la forma en que Oikawa lo mira disimuladamente cada tanto, duda que todo esto vaya a durar mucho. Oikawa suelta un largo suspiro y se remueve contra él. Esta incómodo, y no es precisamente por la posición en que está sentado, es algo más.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta Iwaizumi. Oikawa levanta la mirada de la pantalla de su celular y la dirige a Bokuto, que se ha acostado y cerrado los ojos.  
—Está dormido —comenta, en un susurro. Su voz resulta casi inaudible con el ruido que los rodea, sin embargo, Iwaizumi se las arregla para entender las palabras.  
—Como una piedra.  
—Me pregunto cómo será ser así como él. Tan despreocupado, tan tranquilo, tan… _él.  
_ —¿De qué hablas?

Oikawa tarda en responder, sus ojos vuelven a la pantalla y luego, de nuevo, a Bokuto. En la forma en que su pecho sube y baja lentamente, con el ritmo de su respiración, la lentitud con la que se voltea sobre su lado izquierdo y abraza su maleta con fuerza, la forma en que sus piernas y todo su cuerpo se vuelve un ovillo una vez está en esa posición.

—Si me preguntas como puedo describirlo, te diría que es imposible. Es como… —Oikawa se muerde una uña, pensativo—, imagínate un lienzo en blanco y de repente, está lleno de colores. Un millón de colores en cada rincón, esparcidos al azar, en una forma caótica. Pero cuando te fijas bien, hay cierta armonía en ese caos, algo que te atrae y te hace pensar que quizá todo ese desorden tenga algo de sentido. Algo que hace que te detengas y te quedes mirándola, algo que te hace pensar que su existencia es única e irrepetible.  
—Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que Bokuto es como una pintura con mil colores?  
—Algo así. Y también estoy diciendo que me gustaría ser un poco más como él. Algo como un caos con armonía. Por ahora, sólo soy un caos.  
—No sé si sea bueno que digas esas cosas… —Iwaizumi suspira, en realidad no sabe cómo llevar este tipo de conversaciones, él prefiere las cosas directas. Oikawa, por su parte, es un poco más soñador, amigo de lo irreal y a veces, víctima de su imaginación.

—Si estamos hablando de colores —le dice a Oikawa—, creo que tienes bastantes. Y si estamos hablando de caos, o más bien, de la armonía del caos, creo que cada persona tiene la suya. Es imposible que puedas ser igual a Bokuto, porque aunque ambos tengan un tornillo suelto, tú eres tú y Bokuto es Bokuto. Ambos han tenido sus dosis de dolor y sufrimiento; también de alegría y orgullo. Pero es diferente, todos somos diferentes. Es lo que pienso.

Oikawa lo mira, parece sorprendido e Iwaizumi no puede evitar el sonrojo que parte desde sus mejillas hasta sus orejas y cuello.

 _Este tipo me hace decir tantas estupideces_ , piensa.

Y cuando Oikawa sonríe, ve la melancolía detrás de la expresión, cierta clase de dolor que ni él ni Bokuto han experimentado; es lo que Oikawa ha guardado durante toda su vida y durante todas las anteriores en que Iwaizumi lo ha conocido. Oikawa está convencido que todo está mal, que al fin y al cabo su esfuerzo va a ser en vano.

—No sé si sea así, Iwa-chan —. Y es como si la pintura de la vida de Tooru Oikawa, tan colorida y llena de vida, de repente perdiera su vivacidad, adquiriendo una tonalidad grisácea, reminiscente a la de una película antigua.

Iwaizumi se queda sin palabras.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En donde la tormenta estalla.

En algún punto, Iwaizumi ya sabía discernir entre el sueño y la realidad. Sonaba algo tonto cuando lo decía en voz alta, sin embargo, era un gran logro.

A pesar de todo, no podía evitar el miedo, el dolor, el pesar que sentía al ver la sonrisa de Oikawa desvaneciéndose una vez más. Y alguien, quizá su "yo" del presente o el del pasado o quizá alguien más; alguien pensaba "¿Cuántas veces más?".

Cuántas veces más tendría que soportar el mismo dolor, su corazón casi desgarrándose, la respiración que le faltaba. Cuántas veces más tendría que ver morir a Oikawa, o sentir su propia vida resbalando entre sus dedos, sabiendo que lo iba a dejar solo. ¿Cuántas veces?

¿No debía ser hora de que esto parara?]  
De todas formas, ¿cómo harían que parara?

Aunque ambos conocían la verdad e incluso habían compartido sus propias (y a veces trágicas), conjeturas respecto al futuro, Iwaizumi se preguntaba cómo iban a hacer para que todo esto se detuviera. Era agotador.

Y estaba seguro que lo era aún más para Kuroo en la cama de al lado, mientras lo escuchaba removerse en la cama, probablemente dudando su acercarse o no a Iwaizumi.

—Estoy bien —había murmurado éste, a la leve silueta de Kuroo sentado en la cama que alcanzaba a ver con las luces de la calle.  
—Bien —Kuroo se puso de pie—, ¿quieres algo de tomar?  
—No. Vete a dormir. Voy a comer algo —agregó, para zanjar el tema de una vez.

Y aunque Kuroo había hecho un ruidito de asentimiento, estaba pendiente de cada movimiento, de manera que Iwaizumi no se sorprendió al verlo llegar corriendo a su lado cuando dejó caer el cuchillo que acababa de dejar caer al suelo después de soltar un grito ahogado.

—¿Iwaizumi?  
—Ah… Lo siento.  
—Casi te clavas un cuchillo en el pie, y me dices que lo sientes —Kuroo avanzó hacia él, su tono no denotaba burla alguna, más bien, sonaba algo paternal. Iwaizumi quiso reír pero un repentino nudo en la garganta se lo impidió.  
—¿Qué soñaste?  
—Un robo —contestó Iwaizumi y mientras Kuroo vuelve a la habitación, Iwaizumi le narra el sueño: parecían los setenta, quizá; Oikawa y él compartían un apartamento, Iwaizumi llegó tarde esa noche y lo encontró desangrándose en la cocina, la mayoría de sus pertenencias había desaparecido.  
—Lo siento —contestó Kuroo y le tendió el cuaderno y un esfero —. De verdad lo siento. Ya sabremos qué hacer. Suga y yo tenemos una… pista. O algo así. Por ahora, escribe, sólo escribe y sigue caminando, ya llegarás allá.

. . . .

El día siguiente lo descubre con el cabello despeinado y enormes ojeras. Tan pronto entra a la cocina, oye una risotada.

—No —dice Iwaizumi antes de que Kuroo pueda hablar.  
—Iba a preguntarte si querías huevos fritos, pero como me dijiste que no —Kuroo revuelve algo en una sartén—, todos serán para mí.  
—Al menos así tendrás los suficientes huevos para hablarle a Tsukishima.  
—¡Hajime! —Kuroo retrocede, en una fingida mueca de ofensa—. No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo.  
—Créelo. No estoy de humor. Y sí, quiero huevos.  
—Como dije antes, todos los huevos _son míos._

Iwaizumi se recuesta en la mesa con un suspiro derrotado. Enseguida escucha el ruido de un plato al frente suyo.

—Yo tengo mis huevos, tú tienes los tuyos. Literal y figurativamente. En el sentido figurado, no es que yo no tenga los suficientes es que…  
—¿Qué?

Por primera vez en lo que le parece una eternidad, no están hablando de Iwaizumi, sino de Kuroo. Y es un alivio, en parte porque Iwaizumi está cansado de ser el centro de atención y en parte porque siente que hace mucho no escucha a Kuroo y éste debe tener muchas cosas por decir.

Kuroo lo piensa un rato, mordiéndose un labio y al final, suelta un largo suspiro.

—No lo sé, a veces me da la impresión que es mejor dejar las cosas así.  
—¿En serio?  
—En serio. No creo que sea la mejor idea aferrarse a un pasado que ya está… bueno, en el pasado. Es como… No lo sé, la cosa es que por más que lo pienso y le doy vueltas, creo que es lo mejor. No aferrarme al pasado, mirar adelante, caminar y caminar hasta que me sangren los pies.  
—Eso no suena bien.  
—Quizá no lo dije bien, pero es lo que hay hasta ahora.

Iwaizumi en verdad no sabe qué decir, del Kuroo que alguna vez prometió intentarlo de nuevo a éste, que se ha rendido sin siquiera avanzar, hay un abismo de diferencia, como si lo hubiese dejado de ver por muchísimos años y de repente se encontrara con una persona prácticamente nueva: mismo rostro, mismo peinado, mismos ojos y diferente personalidad.

Piensa, quizá, que algo ha pasado en Miyagi, que quizá Tsukishima haya iniciado una relación con alguien más y se comunicó a Kuroo hace poco. Dada la expresión de Kuroo, casi confirma sus hipótesis y considera la posibilidad de escribirle un mensaje a Kageyama.

Se arrepiente cuando escucha el tono del celular de Kuroo y éste lee el mensaje, para después volver a dejar el celular en la mesa con una media sonrisa.

—¿Pasó algo?  
—Nada. O bueno, sí… —Toma su celular y le muestra la pantalla a Iwaizumi, que no comprende bien qué debería ver allí. Distingue perfectamente los caracteres de la conversación, una que otra frase en otro idioma y finalmente algo que supone es francés, o italiano. No lo sabe.  
—Es latín —le dice Kuroo, respondiendo a la pregunta evidente en la expresión de Iwaizumi—. _Pienso, luego existo._ Asumo que habrás escuchado eso alguna vez.  
—Sí, quizá… No lo sé, solía dormirme en las clases de filosofía del colegio.  
—Me ofendes —. Kuroo vuelve a leer la conversación y hay algo en ella que lo hace sonreír, Iwaizumi se pregunta qué será —. En fin, mi víctima el otro año será Descartes. Y sucede que Tsukki lo ha leído.  
—No me digas que Descartes los va a unir más —. Kuroo resopla y se encoge de hombros, mientras lava los platos del desayuno que acaba de terminar. Iwaizumi no se mueve, esperando una explicación.

—Estamos en vacaciones, Iwaizumi. Vacaciones de invierno.  
—Lo sé —responde Iwaizumi, aunque en realidad no lo había captado. Tal vez debería haber caído en la cuenta al ver que eran las nueve de la mañana y Kuroo todavía estaba rondando el apartamento.  
—Voy a Miyagi, un par de días. Ya sabes el resto.  
—Y… ¿Cuándo te vas?  
—Mañana temprano.  
—¿Qué pasó con lo de "quiero dejarlo así"?  
—Nada, Hajime. Sigo pensando que debería hacerlo, pero primero quiero visitarlo. Es todo.

Iwaizumi asiente y termina su desayuno en unos pocos bocados. No sabe qué decir, ni tampoco cómo reaccionar frente a la noticia, así que lo único que le dice a Kuroo antes de que este salga de compras es que lo va a invitar a tomar un café.

. . . .

Tal y como lo prometió, Oikawa se volvió un cliente frecuente del café donde Matsukawa trabaja. Tras haberlo visto en el lugar más veces de las que puede recordar, Iwaizumi no duda al pensar en el _Coffee Bleu_ como el primer lugar en donde puede buscar a Oikawa cuando no lo encuentra. Incluso se lo puede imaginar claramente, con alguna clase de chaqueta deportiva, el cabello perfectamente arreglado y una taza de café caliente, sentado en la silla más alejada de la puerta y escuchando la suave música del lugar, balanceándose a su ritmo con los ojos cerrados.

De manera que no le sorprende distinguir un brillante cabello café desde la entrada. Lo que si le sorprende, es ver a sus acompañantes: a su lado, Akaashi, un amigo de Bokuto, que ayudó a Iwaizumi cuando su celular se había extraviado; al frente, Bokuto, asintiendo a lo que fuera que Oikawa estaba diciendo; y, al lado de Bokuto, estaba Matsukawa, también concentrado en las palabras de Oikawa.

Ninguno de ellos da muestras de haber escuchado la puerta sonar, señalando su entrada.

—Deberías estás trabajando —le dice Iwaizumi a Matsukawa, cuando llega a su lado.  
—Es mi día libre.  
—Y decidiste pasar tu día libre en tu lugar de trabajo.  
—Me gusta, no puedo evitarlo.

Bokuto observa el intercambio y saluda a los recién llegados con una gran sonrisa. Tanto él como Kuroo intercambian un ruidoso saludo, acallado enseguida por la mirada asesina de Moniwa desde el mostrador.

Mientras Kuroo le cuenta al resto de la mesa el motivo de su presencia, Iwaizumi se las arregla para sentarse en medio de Akaashi y Oikawa. Kuroo, por su parte, se sienta junto a Matsukawa y conversa con él como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

—Bien, estamos todos completos —comenta Bokuto, como si los hubiese estado esperando todo el tiempo—. A propósito, me parece genial que vayas a Miyagi, Kuroo.  
—Sí —contesta éste. Quizá Iwaizumi se lo imagina, pero ve que ambos intercambian una mirada significativa, durante los primeros momentos, Bokuto parece preocupado y luego, al ver algo en los ojos de Kuroo, da la impresión de estar aliviado y vuelve su mirada a Oikawa.

—Estabas hablando de tu sobrino.  
—Ah, Takeru, sí… —Oikawa asiente y resume en pocas palabras lo que acababa de contar y continúa la historia.

Parece tranquilo mientras comparte la historia, e incluso agrega algunos detalles que Iwaizumi asume son pura exageración de su parte. Hace grandes gestos con sus manos y de vez en cuando se interrumpe para tomar un sorbo de café.

En verdad, parece como si la revelación anterior no hubiese sucedido nunca, como si no hubiese vuelto a tener ninguna pesadilla, e Iwaizumi casi cree que es así, pero la poca distancia entre los dos y la forma en que poco a poco está descubriendo el millón de capas que encierran a Oikawa, le permiten saber que no es así. Hay unas leves ojeras bajo sus ojos, que Oikawa trata de ocultar con unas gafas que ha sacado de quién sabe dónde y está pálido, quizá un poco más de lo normal.

Y quizá, Iwaizumi esté exagerando un poco. Sólo un poco. Quizá Oikawa solo está estudiando demasiado y no ha podido dormir bien.

Algo así, probablemente.

El tema del sobrino de Oikawa termina cuando Matsukawa va al mostrador y vuelve con una bandeja de galletas y _aún más_ café. A juzgar por la cara de Kuroo, parece que éste está en el cielo e Iwaizumi no lo culpa, pero tampoco lo entiende. Sí, probablemente el café sea genial, una bebida preparada directamente en el cielo, hecha con el único propósito de hacer milagros con las vidas de estudiantes cansados como ellos. Puede que fuera cierto, sin embargo, Iwaizumi cree que no es para tanto.

De todas maneras, no hace comentario alguno, simplemente disfruta la expresión casi infantil con la que Kuroo toma su bebida y casi pasa por alto la expresión seria de Bokuto, hasta que Akaashi lo menciona en voz alta.

—Ah, no es nada —responde. Akaashi cruza los brazos—. O sí. No sé.  
—No te pongas con secretos —le dice Kuroo—, no es como si hubieras cometido un delito.

Bokuto suspira y se endereza, y Kuroo frunce el ceño, pero antes de que pueda hablar, Bokuto se decide a contar lo que sea que está guardando.

—Me voy —dice, Kuroo inclina la cabeza, Oikawa lo mira fijamente—. De viaje. Un año. A Londres.

Sus palabras son puntuadas con el silencio en la mesa, una canción de _jazz_ , lenta y sin letra, es lo único que se escucha por unos momentos, mientras los presentes procesan la noticia.

El primero en hablar es Matsukawa.

—¿Tiene algo de malo? —le pregunta a Bokuto, este niega con la cabeza—. Entonces, felicitaciones.  
—Es que…  
—Sí, sí, nos vas a extrañar… —dice Kuroo.  
—Nos vas a llamar todos los días, tomar millones de fotos, conocer a cuantos jugadores de voleibol puedas —continúa Akaashi.

Bokuto ha asentido a las afirmaciones de ambos con tal pasión, que Iwaizumi cree que se debe sentir un poco mareado con los bruscos movimientos de su cabeza.

—Sí, sí, eso —dice al fin y un coro de felicitaciones se alza en la mesa—. Me voy a finales de enero del otro año.  
—¿En invierno? —pregunta Matsukawa, tiritando. Al parecer la simple idea de imaginar el frío inglés era aterradora.  
—No es tan diferente de acá.  
—Es más frío.  
—No _me parece_ tan diferente.  
—Ya veo. Tu percepción del clima es bastante errática, entonces.

Kuroo le da una palmada en el hombro y asiente en dirección a Matsukawa. El resto del grupo lo vuelve a felicitar.

—Entonces, te vas el otro año —comenta Matsukawa—. Y ustedes, ¿qué van a hacer? —agrega, mirando al resto de la mesa.

Kuroo hace una mueca, va a seguir estudiando, obviamente. Quizá haga un viaje de "peregrinación" y aunque no sabe todavía a dónde, la idea le ha venido rondando la cabeza por un buen tiempo.

Iwaizumi, por su parte, no acepta la invitación de Kuroo a acompañarlo en su viaje. Prefiere decir, más bien, que va a rogar para que su horario no incluya clases a horas sagradas de la mañana y para que sus profesores no sean emisarios del infierno. Akaashi sonríe ante esto último, diciendo que él se va a dedicar a la educación a partir del segundo semestre del otro año.

La conversación se desvía hacia las críticas mordaces a los profesores universitarios. Kuroo parece amarlos a casi todos, excepto a un profesor extranjero que nunca ha llegado temprano a su clase de las siete de la mañana; cuando varios de los ocupantes de la mesa mencionan la misma situación, Kuroo no parece sentirse tan solo en su odio al docente.

—Pero es solo por este semestre —dice al fin—. El otro año no tendré que verlo.  
—Me parece bien —responde Bokuto. Después de un segundo de pensar en algo, mira a Oikawa—. Tú no has respondido, Oikawa, ¿qué vas a hacer? Ya casi acabas el curso, ¿no? ¿Quieres viajar o…?

El resto de la pregunta de Bokuto se pierde en el ruidoso suspiro de Oikawa, quien se cruza de brazos sin mirar a ninguno de los ocupantes de la mesa.

Iwaizumi no le quita la mirada de encima, hay cierto cansancio en su mirada. Pero no es de ése que queda después de hacer alguna actividad física; es ese tipo de cansancio del que es imposible deshacerse con una siesta, ni siquiera con muchas noches de sueño perfecto.

No sabe la palabra para definir la expresión de Oikawa, pero sabía que era una mezcla de agobio y miles de sensaciones más. Esas sensaciones que había visto varias veces en sus pesadillas, que le aterrorizaba y quería borrar cuantas veces necesitara.

Esta vez, sin embargo, no puede hacer nada para borrar la expresión, ni para cambiar de tema y evitar que Oikawa hable. Piensa, quizá, que lo mejor es que el océano de sentimientos se desborde y que todo lo que lleva Oikawa dentro al fin salga, para poder empezar con algo nuevo.

—No sé… —empieza Oikawa, su mirada sigue perdida en el vacío, su expresión, tranquila—. Pero quizá no sea algo bueno. Es decir, nada ha sido bueno hasta ahora, ¿por qué debería esperar algo mejor?

Otro silencio, pero esta vez es uno más pesado, intranquilo. Incluso Bokuto no sabe qué decir y mira a Oikawa con preocupación. Iwaizumi, por su parte, se siente desorientado; sabe que lo mejor es que Oikawa saque lo que lleva dentro, que cuando algo lo carcome, lo mejor es sacarlo de raíz. Y a pesar de todo, el comentario de Oikawa le hace sentir perdido, con cierta frustración y rabia.

Lo había visto divertido hablando de estrellas, planetas y vida extraterrestre, escuchó sus palabras creyendo que _ése_ era el Oikawa que debería mostrarse al mundo. Su entusiasmo por lo enorme y desconocido, sus ganas de ver más y más, sus ojos que brillaban con la fuerza de todas las estrellas del universo.

Iwaizumi está confundido y tal vez se haya notado en su expresión, porque de pronto Kuroo lo está mirando fijamente, algo como la urgencia escrita en sus ojos. _Di algo_ , parecía decir e Iwaizumi no encuentra las palabras, pero decide intentarlo.

—Tal vez deberías darte una oportunidad —dice. Oikawa lo voltea a mirar—. Es decir… pequeños pasos, vas a llegar a alguna parte. Desesperarte no servirá mucho.

Kuroo parece sorprendido e Iwaizumi no sabe qué más decir. Ha escuchado eso de los pasos tantas veces, que piensa que alguna vez perderá su significado; sin embargo, así como Kuroo se lo dijo cuando más lo necesitaba, Iwaizumi se lo dijo en su momento de más necesidad; le parece que para Oikawa también era imprescindible escucharlo, quizá le sirva de algo.

Y de pronto, está con la mirara de Oikawa puesta en la suya y aunque sabe que está rodeado de sus amigos y los empleados del lugar, a Iwaizumi también le parece que están solos. En el vacío del espacio, en el eco de las vidas que han tenido antes, en la calma del océano bajo el cielo oscuro.

Sucede en cámara lenta, muy lenta… demasiado lenta para su gusto. Iwaizumi lo ve venir, acercándose lentamente, acechando como un felino enjaulado, un sonido profundo, similar a un trueno, resuena en el fondo de su cabeza y la forma en que los ojos de Oikawa destellan, le recuerdan a la de un rayo.

Su rabia no se ve, pero se siente, y aunque respira profundo, intentando espantarla, el sentimiento está imbuido en sus palabras:

—Es fácil para ti, ¿no, Iwa-chan?

No es un "Iwa-chan" alegre, con ese tono bromista al que Iwaizumi se ha acostumbrado con tanta rapidez, tampoco es la voz de sus recuerdos, el pequeño niño que lo insta a caminar, ni el que lo llama por las tardes para que jueguen juntos. No es un "Iwa-chan" que quiera volver a escuchar, porque éste suena más mordaz y seco, hace que levante la cabeza y que su voz suene preocupada. Sin embargo, para cuando las palabras salen, Oikawa ya se ha ido.

—¿Oikawa? —Su voz resuena en el aire, se extiende por el silencio de la cafetería, pero no alcanza al muchacho, que atraviesa la puerta a toda velocidad.

Matsukawa mira a Iwaizumi y a Oikawa que se aleja rápidamente, juguetea con la bandeja en sus manos y de repente se detiene, apretando los dedos fuertemente alrededor de ésta.

—¿Qué demonios esperas que no lo sigues, Iwaizumi? —El aludido lo mira, parece sorprendido que todavía siga allí—. Si no te vas ya, esta bandeja será tu nuevo sombrero.

—¡Corre! —le dice Bokuto y le da un fuerte empujón justo cuando Matsukawa empieza a levantar la bandeja sobre su cabeza.

Iwaizumi corre y lo último que escucha antes de que la puerta se cierre, es la exclamación de sorpresa de Bokuto.

No hace caso de los transeúntes con los que choca, los ruidos de los carros, ni la música que sale de algún local mientras trata de no perderlo de vista. La tormenta se hace más oscura, los truenos marcan cada paso que da Oikawa a lo lejos e Iwaizumi sólo puede correr.


End file.
